


Inescapable

by LyndiaFox



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Crime Fighting, M/M, Romance, Violence
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2018-12-13 12:43:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 14,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11760147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyndiaFox/pseuds/LyndiaFox
Summary: 梗概：红头罩，也就是我们熟悉的Jason Todd，以及法外者，绑架了年幼的罗宾，也就是Tim Drake。在被挟持的日子里，Tim企图探清Jason这样做的原因。然而，那答案出人意料。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TimDrobin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimDrobin/gifts).
  * A translation of [Inescapable](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6680803) by [TimDrobin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimDrobin/pseuds/TimDrobin). 



今晚的哥谭市非比寻常。太安静了。背景里除了汽车的轰鸣，和居民们日常谈话的声音，也再没有能给今夜带来刺激体验的因素了。我们的罗宾，Tim这样想。Bruce不在市里，好像是出差去了吧。由于他蝙蝠侠的身份，Bruce几乎不会去出差，但是这一次，他相信Dick和Barbra有能力照看Tim和这座城市。

 

Tim讨厌被人当孩子看待，他已经十七岁了，他不想总是被大人管着。毕竟，Tim可是能在处理好罗宾的工作的同时,保持班级第一的人啊。哦，他已经在上大学了，而且已经在读三年级了。他就是传说中的天才。Bruce已经在韦恩集团里给他留了位置了，但他还是得先完成他的学业。总的来说，他既聪明，又足智多谋，严谨认真，而且仍有尚待开发的潜力。

 

以上这些特质，只会让他成为一个更好的学生，一个更优秀的罗宾。Dick更加潇洒又风趣。而Jason则更加刚烈和有个性。Tim总是很羡慕他们，尤其是Dick。谁不想成为Dick Grayson呢？至于Jason，Bruce不常愿意谈起他。Alfred告诉了Tim事情的来龙去脉，还有Jason如何死而又复生种种。并不是每个人都对这个话题感兴趣。

 

Tim对他的了解不多，只见过他以前作为罗宾在蝙蝠洞训练的录像，以及他那半损毁的红绿黄三色旧制服。可见Tim对制服的改良是非常必要的了。他永远不能理解，为什么前任罗宾们都愿意不穿着裤子到处跑。Tim把制服上的黄色和绿色去掉了，带而之黑色与红色。这样看起来更舒服，也更加能起到保护作用。Tim为自己的制服而自豪，他跃下天台，在楼宇间飞旋，翻腾。他为自己成为罗宾而自豪。

 

 

＜Tim视角＞

 

“我猜Barbra可能现在还没有发现我跑出来了呢？”我荡在空中大声对自己说，夜风倏倏穿过我深褐色的头发。我一直爱着城市上空的灯景。就像我爱那坠落的快感，不到最后一刻仍不忍发射爪钩。虽然我的身手的确不错，但是怎样还是不及Dick之华丽。

 

我不应该那么招摇的，毕竟Dick还在巡逻，而我更不应该出现在室外。我讨厌他们还把我当成小孩子看。我是说，我完全有能力守护这个城市一两晚，不让坏人趁虚而入。我并不是故意要违背Bruce他们的意愿的。如果Barbra他们知道我溜了出来，一定会大发雷霆。但我更加觉得这次会是个向Bruce证明自己的好机会。再说了，如果我救了某个市民的生命，那不就功过相抵了？这正是义警的意义不是吗？

 

然而，今晚我大概是没有这份运气了。整座城市没有一丝风吹草动，暗巷中看不见一个毒贩或劫匪。究竟是怎么回事？我知道夜翼很能干，但是这也太夸张了吧。我想他现在一定和我一样无聊。

 

最终，我停在了附近一栋建筑的屋顶上。我以华丽的动作着陆，虽然接下来几步差点把自己绊倒。我自嘲般笑了笑，来到屋顶边缘俯瞰着下面的街道。就连哥谭的交通情况都不似平日那般糟糕，这真是我生命中又一件奇事。我赶紧戴着手套扇了自己一巴掌，做罢，我还是因为无聊叹了口气。好极了。我白溜出来了。待我回到庄园之前还得先编好藉口。我打赌到时候他们一定都守在窗口等着我回去，然后到时，我就不得不就这一脸傻兮兮的可怜样，说出，“我出去买了个东西”这样的蠢话。

 

然后Dick就会对我说教一通，我自己一个人出动有多么危险啊，Bruce知道了又会怎么样啊。而他和Barbra估计会帮我保守这个秘密，然后以后以此来制约我。混蛋们。我是说，我倒也不是希望自己能遇上小丑什么的。毕竟我知道自己的斤两是无法独自对付他的。

 

在我出门大约五十三分钟后，我的通讯器嗡嗡地响了，Barbra的声音几乎震裂了我的耳膜。“Tim！真是的你去哪儿了？！”见我没应，她又叫了好几声。我都怀疑她不会自己停下了。我知道自己闯大祸了。完蛋。

 

“噢，嗨，Babs。”我有点紧张地回答，尝试让自己听起来比较幽默。我能听出她可不会善罢甘休的，我最好快点回庄园，越快越好。

 

“别跟我说什么‘嗨，Babs’。你竟然偷偷跑出去！我已经告诉夜翼你没待在房间了。你在哪？”她怒气冲冲地说。我讨厌她这种把自己当成我家长的语气，她也只比我大四岁。好烦，不想再被当做小孩了。

 

“啊，别担心啦。我现在马上回去好了吧。唉。”我泄气地说。

 

“嘿，Tim，怎么回事？”耳边出现了一个熟悉的低沉的嗓音。在哪我都能认出Dick的声音，而且我可以听出他生气了，从他的语调就可以听出。

 

“嘿，我很抱歉。我只是太无聊了--”我的声音在发抖。我知道自己不应该这样解释的，我怎么犯蠢了呢？

 

“无聊？！那这就可以偷溜出去了吗？”对方冲我喊道。

 

“别这样，Dick。你在我这么大时也不是没有一个人溜出去巡逻啊。”我嘲讽地回复他。这是真的。Bruce跟我说过，Dick以前总是一个人偷偷跑出去。虽然照片上看上去老一点，但他那时比我现在还小。

 

“现在在说你不是说我，Tim。你比我聪明多了，你应该想得明白。现在快回庄园里来，听到没有？”他说道，让我更不爽了。

 

“随便你了。”我冷冷地说，将我的爪钩瞄准了一个方向，正要发射。突然我听见了一个女人的尖叫。我冲向屋檐的另一边往下看，只见一个穿着昂贵紫色大衣的红头发女士。在一条小巷里，她正遭遇一个身着军短风衣的持枪暴徒打劫。

 

“大概得等等了，夜翼。我找到麻烦了。”我最后告知了对方一句，便把耳机摘下扔在了屋顶上。等我处理完这个坏蛋再回来捡。我需要活动活动手脚，而我并不想在打人的时候还听到有人在我耳边喊叫。我还能听到地上耳机中传来的声音，但我不想管了。晚点再回复他，当前这位女士需要帮助。

 

我利索地跳下屋顶，翻了个跟头，熟练地贴着建筑滑下。当我落地之后，我注意到那个劫匪也有着一头红头发，只是不及那位女士罢了。他带着的旧鸭舌帽把容貌给挡住了大半，但仍给人很熟悉的感觉。

 

我在对方身后落下。对方一转身，我迅速地将他手中的枪踢飞，然后另一脚踹在了他脸上。对方倒地时，我终于看到了他的脸。我怎么觉得我在哪里见过他。我抬起头，看见那位女士正往狭窄小巷的角落逃去。

 

“现在都没事了。我不会伤害你的。”我冷静地说，并朝她伸出了手。她一点都不搭理我。我 **很吓人** 吗？

 

“哪里逃。”一个低沉的嗓音在我身后响起，同时，一个不明之人擒住了我，一块布料捂上了我的脸。闻起来像酒精的气味。我用力挣扎、尖叫，但对方那个男人比我要强壮。我听到的信息越来越模糊不清。是氯仿。恍然间，站立成为了一件太难的事。我的腿不行了。我瘫倒下去，那个神秘的坏人则抱住了我。然后，一切都只剩下黑。

 

 

 

在我转醒的过程中，我一直能听到一些声音。我在意识里载浮载沉。等我终于清醒并意识到发生了什么，我整个人都惊了一跳。

 

我躺在一间暗室的地上。从我这边的视角可以看到一张床和一扇通往浴室的门。旁边还有一扇半掩着的门，灯光从那门缝透出来，隐约可以听到隔壁屋里的人声，但是并不能听清他们具体讲的什么。

 

我从那条小缝偷偷往外瞧，只见外面有三个人。首先是一个身材高挑的，穿着紫色短裙的红发女性。她在冰箱里埋头翻找着什么。随后，她拿出了一大罐豆子以及一瓶花生酱。我一定正身处一家类似宾馆的地方。她看上去很壮，皮肤像刚做过日光浴一样。

 

“举手表决，我想吃外卖。”一个男性声音说道。这不是我被抓时听到的那把声音。第二个人是个偏瘦、有一些肌肉的男子，噢，那眼熟的橙红色头发。他的头发修的很短，很干练，但脸上却有些胡茬。他坐在一张桌子旁，背靠在椅背上。

 

“我拒绝！”那个女人说。第三个人，是一个高大健壮的黑发男子，前额上有几撮白毛。他穿着一条黑色的裤子，白色T恤，外加一件棕色的皮夹克。

 

“抱歉了，Kory。这次我要站在Roy这边。”男子说道。我认出来了，这就是我倒下前听到的那把声音。这些人对我究竟有何图谋？我都不认识他们。这时我突然回过神来，自己除了一件白T恤和一条蓝色的短裤之外，什么都没穿。我的面具也不见了。这些人一定知道我的秘密身份了。我怎么能那么傻？我怎么能这么鲁莽？但也许我能偷偷溜出这间宾馆，让我仔细想想策略。

 

他们以为我还晕着，这间暗室里没有窗户，看来我必须得走前门了。这几个家伙竟然没有把我绑起来，唔，也许他们不如我设想的聪明。

 

在我从门缝偷看的时候，那三个人似乎还在为今晚的晚饭争吵。我看到隔着桌子和沙发那边还有另一扇门，那一定是出口了。可以看到那锁被挂上了，因此，我需要准备好如何快速开锁。也许只要我动作够快，还是可以办到的。如果他们想杀我，在我昏迷的时候早有机会这么做了。我还真没想到自己会被绑架，不知道他们的目的是什么。

 

我等待着时机，当他们的视线都移开了之后，我窜出了卧室，径直冲向了大门。离门还有几英寸，这时他们发现我了，那个红发男子扑了过来。

 

“别激动，小鬼。你哪也不能去。”他一边说着，试图将我双手反绞地按在地上，但是我迅速地反击，一脚踢在他脸上，这次比上次还要狠。

 

“走着瞧。”我说。我极快地扭开了锁，刚把门打开一条缝，那个前额有白发的男人就砰的把门盖上了。我真的生气了。我向他连发数拳和腿脚，但对方似乎毫不费力就全挡下了。

 

“我说了该把他捆起来。”红发男人捂着脸抱怨道。

 

“你们究竟是谁？！”我嘶吼着，怒瞪着对方的蓝眼睛。

 

“真是出言不逊。我以为新任罗宾会知道我的身份，看来老头子吸取了很多教训嘛。你自个想想吧， **替代品** 。”对方冷冷地说。我惊讶地瞪大了眼睛，声音也变得颤抖。

 

“你是Jason。”我的反应可以说是非常惊异了。

 

“是的，小鬼。你得放尊重点。”他说完，一拳扎实地打中了我的肚子。他并没有手下留情。疼痛剧烈难忍。我捂着肚子,倒在了地上。我差点晕了过去,嘴里咳出了血，顺着我的下颚滴下。我用手擦了擦。Jason跪在我旁边，在我耳边说。

 

“这样才乖。听着，如果你再敢逃跑，我就 **他妈** 把你的腿给打断。”他的声音震着我的耳朵。低沉，可怕。使我全身似乎都开始刺痛，泛起了鸡皮疙瘩。这个男人太可怕了。我不想哭，但泪水已经在眼眶中开始聚集了。对方可不是开玩笑的。眼泪缓缓的淌下脸庞，我感到无比委屈。我究竟算个什么罗宾？Dick肯定在第一次有机会的时候就将对方拿下了。

 

“你--你们为什么要抓我？”我哽咽着说，血腥味仍浓浓地徘徊在嘴里，呛得我难以呼吸。

 

“问得好，小鬼。 **我们** 为什么要抓他？”红发男子挑起一边眉毛，望着Jason问。这个人是谁？我觉得他很眼熟，我发誓以前一定在什么地方见过他。他的嗓音也很耳熟，但我就是对不上号。

 

“这不是你该担心，Harper。该咋咋地。这个小鬼以后要跟我们一起。询问结束。”Jason狠狠的瞪着对方答道。这时，我才终于把线索和记忆对上。他是Roy Harper，军火库。他以前的代号是Speedy，是绿箭侠的小跟班，但他后来吸毒了什么的。蝙蝠侠和我曾经跟他俩合作过一次，我没认出他不戴面具的样子。

 

“随你了，但我可不想当保姆。”对方说着，扫了我一眼，揉了揉被我踹过的脸。混蛋。算他有自知之明，但我才不是小孩子，才不需要别人整天监视我。我暗自撅了下嘴。

 

“帮我按住他，Roy。”Jason说完，走进我刚才呆的那间暗室。Roy走过来，将我拉起身。他将我的双手反扣在背后。虽然要从他手里挣脱出来很容易，但是那又有什么用？我挣脱的同时，Jason一定从房间出来了，我可不想把腿打断。

 

“嘿，小鬼，你只要听话，他就不会伤害你。我知道Jason看上去很凶狠，但他绝对不是一个坏人。相信我。他其实是一个很温柔的人。”Roy悄悄对我说。他是什么意思？Jason绑架了我，而他和他的小伙伴现在正以一个不可说的理由把我困在一个不知名的宾馆里。而我还要相信Jason的内在其实是善良的？我选择拒绝。这个人该不会是在逗我吧？！

 

“+ **他** +绑架了我，还威胁我如果逃跑就打断我的腿。”我冷漠地说，回头瞪着Roy， **一脸鄙夷** 。

 

“我只是想让你感觉好一些，小鬼。你想生气就自己生闷气去吧，但是行行好下次别踢脸了好吗。为人为己啊。”Roy说，无视了我的死亡凝视。这让我为自己踢了对方的脸感到蛮不好意思的，但是我马上又想起了自己现在的处境，我收回之前的想法。不过起码他还有点幽默感，不像Jason。

 

“还有，这位是Kory。如果你认为Jason下手重，你真该看看她打人的样子。”Roy说着，那个女人也悠哉地走了过来。她的眼睛发着绿光，是个很健壮的女性。她几乎和Jason一样高，头发似烈火般红艳。

 

“真是只可爱的小家伙呀？很高兴认识你。”她对我微笑着，甜甜地说，一只手探到我脸上捏了一把。似乎在她眼里，什么坏事都没有发生，而这一切似乎都无比地正常。这一伙都是些什么怪咖？经历了这一场混乱，我都差点忘记自己除了内裤和一件白T恤之外什么都没穿。似乎我丢的脸还不够多似的。我的脸开始泛红了。

 

“真希望我也能这样问候你。”我说着，将脸从对方橘色的手中挣脱出来。她看上去很友善，但他们都参与了绑票。我可不会遂了他们的心愿，做一个乖巧的囚徒的。毕竟我可是罗宾啊。

 

她笑了两声，走回冰箱那拿了一瓶水。这时，我听见物件晃动的声音，Jason拿着一副长链的手铐从房间里出来。糟糕。

 

“等一下！别靠近我！”我挣扎了起来，大叫着，想要逃脱Roy的控制。Jason拿着缚具越来越近了，我开始感到了恐慌。

 

“抓住他，Roy！”Jason大声喊道。几乎在同时，更多的是出于本能，我向后踹向Roy的膝盖，然后翻身跃到了惨叫着的他的背后。我都没 **这么** 大力地踢过他。

 

“靠，这小子！”Roy尖叫着，抱着膝盖单脚跳着保持平衡。Jason扔下了手铐朝我奔来。我一定是疯了才会把他招惹成这个样子。我摆出防御的姿势。这个男人看上去比我高两个头那么多，而且，显然也比我强壮得多。我不知道自己一开始为什么那么惊讶。毕竟，Bruce训练了他，但也训练了我啊。

 

我们两人周旋着，把房间的摆设撞的乱七八糟。我能做的只有挡下他的攻击，与他保持距离。对方用的是近身搏斗的技巧，感觉更像是街头斗殴的架势。Kory坐在一旁观看着我俩，仿佛这是一场电影，她笑着Jason和Roy滑稽的表演。

 

最终，Roy擒倒了我，给Jason创造了机会。对方抡起拳头，砸在了我脸上。我晕了过去。


	2. Chapter 2

我醒来时，发现自己躺在之前那间卧室的地上。与那时不同的是，床头柜上一盏小灯开着，尚有些许光亮。

 

我还处于惊吓之中。四周太安静了。想要起身，但是我的头痛得很。然后我才逐渐回忆起了刚才发生在我身上的事。

 

刚想抬起手碰脑袋，却听到了一系列声响。低头一看，我发现自己的左手被铐住了，另一边靠在Jason的右手上。他在我身旁的床上睡得正沉，这使逃跑变得困难了许多。

 

叹了口气，我盘腿坐在地板上。思维飞速运转，希望找到一种解除手腕上手铐的方法。然而我逐渐意识到，我根本不可能在不被Jason发现的情况下完成这件任务。如果我有罗宾制服的小道具，那么开锁绝对不是难事，只可惜我没有。但凡这伙人长点儿智商，早就随便找个地儿把它丢了。希望我的运气够好吧。

 

我把目光转向我的右边，只见地上放着一个麦当劳的包装袋和一瓶水。我觉得我该吃点儿东西。太饿了。袋子里有一个芝士汉堡和一份薯条。我讨厌快餐食品，这对你的健康不好。不仅影响你的体型，还有你的认知功能。我再次叹了口气，但还是吃了起来。薯条超级咸。还好他们给我留了瓶水。

 

“要对你所获得的东西心存感激，小鬼。在你踹了他膝盖之后，Roy差点打算不给你提供任何食物。”Jason开口说话，把我吓了一跳，差点就被呛到了。他一直醒着？不然呢，我可没把他叫醒。但是就算如此，我仍没有为踢了Roy，感到抱歉。

 

“把你打晕了真对不起，但是我别无选择。”他边说边伸了个懒腰。

 

在他身上，只有一条红色的短裤和一件白色背心。跟我是一样的搭配。我觉得血液有点上头，我又脸红了，尽管我尝试克制。因为我不想再暴露任何表现脆弱的迹象。对方强壮的手臂上布满伤疤和淤青。虽然我也有，但我的疤痕不及对方的明显和那么多。

 

“哼，看来，我现在得不计前嫌了。”我挑眉，讽刺对方道。Jason窃笑一声，从床上居高临下的看着我。他又在想什么？

 

“可爱。听好，我跟你讲明白。直到我认为你不会再逃跑了，我才会解开我俩之间的镣铐。还有在一些特殊的情况下。但是不要对此抱太大希望，那些机会少的就像我找到一份工作一样。明白了吗？”说着，他从床头柜里掏出一根烟和一个打火机，点了起来。我讨厌抽烟，真是一个又脏又烧钱的坏习惯。对方吐了个烟圈，又从另一侧把它吸了回去。

 

“你在威胁我。虽然我还是不明白你们为何要绑架我，但不管怎样，蝙蝠侠会来救我的，你也知道。你该放了我，免得遭受皮肉之苦，还丢了脸面。”我双臂交叉，严肃地对他说。

 

Jason看似毫不在乎地吐了一个烟圈，但还是有点因为我的评论不高兴。我在蝙蝠洞里读过Jason的档案，他为一些毒贩提供保护，并从中截取一大笔钱。他会杀死任何阻碍他生意的人，并强迫那些毒品走私犯为他工作。Jason为人所知的另一个名字，红头罩，最初是小丑启用的称号。自他之后，好几个罪犯都带过这个头衔，但Jason是唯一还在使用它的人。

 

“无论你再怎么想，那也是不会实现的。Bruce找不到你，也不会有什么心思来找你，我特么向你保证。”Jason恶毒尖酸的说道。我知道他想干嘛。他的心理战是不会对我有效的，我可接受过良好的训练。

 

“你错了。蝙蝠侠，夜翼和蝙蝠女在我们谈话的时候，一定都在搜索着我。”我纠正道。对方却大笑着，将烟头在灯后面的烟灰缸里摁熄。

 

“相信我，小鬼。你跟着我们会更好。”他平静地说，肯定的态度如同在陈述一件正确的事实。他说的话真的很惹人厌。我的伙伴绝对不会抛弃我，我们是家人。我拒绝接受这种说法。

 

“哼，那只是你的一己之见。”我皱着眉头说。

 

“不，事实就是这样。你继续待在那边会被杀的，就像我的经历一样。”他的话没有一丝玩笑的意味，也不是在打哑谜。

 

我一直为Jason的身世感到动容，他的遭遇太悲惨了。我经常会想，如果我是Bruce，我一定会杀了小丑。但我知道，这就不是蝙蝠侠了。即使小丑杀了我，我仍不希望Bruce去取对方的性命。那是不容逾越的底线。等等，这是嫉妒吗？难道Jason其实是在用一种扭曲的方式保护我？

 

“我们这么容易就把你从Bruce身边带走了。如果我们是其他人，怎么办？就是现在，我都有好几种方法致你于死地。我可以选择干净利落的，也可以 **慢慢地** 折磨你。然而你的蝙蝠侠到现在还没有出现。”他说，眼里带着怜悯的目光。

 

“呃……反正我不接受。”我仍不肯屈服。这场争论毫无意义，没有一方打算妥协。Bruce也许才刚回到哥谭，我坚信他会顺着我的线索来救我的。毫无疑问。Bruce比这帮家伙可要 **聪明多了** ，我相信他们随时都可能破门而入。

 

“Jason，似乎你全部都料到了。但是还有一个问题，我要小便。 **这种样子** 我要怎么用厕所？而且我怎么洗澡呢？”我抬起我的手腕，望着坐在床边的Jason说。我们不可能一起洗澡，这还用说吗。这会是一场煎熬。

 

“你这臭小子怎么那么多废话？你那么聪明，如果找到逃跑的机会就肯定能成功。所以，在你用浴室或厕所的时候，我和Roy会轮流监视你。”对方打了个哈欠，说道。我可以说我对这个事实很不情愿接受。我想对方也看得出来，我是一个注重私人空间，有点内敛的人，不会坦然接受这个决定的。很显然，Jason选择视而不见。

 

“你今晚只有一次上厕所的机会，而洗澡得等到明天。”他站起身说。然后对方慢慢的弯腰靠向我，盯着我的眼睛。我正思忖他想要干什么，这时他突然抓住我的头发，将我拉起来。我痛得叫了出来，而他不管不顾，继续拉着我走进了盥洗室。

 

“嗷--Jason，放手。”我叫喊着，对方在马桶前松开了我的头发。这马桶也不是很干净的样子。

 

“不要心存妄想。我累了，如果你不想憋一整晚，就快点解决。”对方说完，将脸转向另一边不去看我。Jason身上的伤疤在浴室的灯光下看的更清楚了。我自己解决完之后，顺手冲了马桶，洗了个手。然后Jason揉了揉我头皮被抓疼了的地方。

 

“这才是个乖孩子。”他说着，仿佛我是个蹒跚学步的小孩。如果他不是这个世界上最烦人的混蛋，那他就一定是没跟小孩子相处过。

 

“我不是 **小孩** ！”我反驳道，甩开他搭在我头上的手，皱眉看向他。

 

“跟我相比你就像个小孩子。话说，你多大了？”Jason窃笑着低头看着我。

 

“十七岁。”我双手抱胸回答道。再不到一个月就是我的生日了。对方看上去有点诧异。我的长相与年龄不相匹配，一般我看起来都会小一点。

 

“别骗人了。”对方咧开嘴讪笑了两声。他一定是想激怒我，他脑子有什么问题？现在的他笑着，做出一副很风趣的样子。而早一些时候他还在威胁要打断我的腿，现在他又开始用年龄来调侃我了？

 

“我多少岁关你什么事？+ **你** +又多少岁啊？”我学着他的样子反问。

 

“我二十五了。还有，你的年龄是与我无关。真的。那只是告诉我，让我可以不带内疚地下手更狠而已。”Jason说着，戏谑地推了我一下。我叹了口气，嘟起嘴。二十五岁也没多老啊。

 

到了就寝的时间，Jason躺在床上，而我只能睡在地上。连一条毯子、一个枕头都没有，又冷又硬。他们至少给我几件衣服披吧。我蜷成一个团，欺骗自己这只是一场梦。我希望在醒来的时候，我躺在庄园温暖的大床上，首先闻到的是Alfred准备好的早餐的香气，就像以往一样。

 

 

 

我是含着泪醒来的。天还一大早。我不习惯睡觉超过五到六个小时，而Jason正相反，他起床要晚得多。因此，我不得不被迫多睡几个小时，不然我会无聊到爆炸。

 

等我醒来，桌上的钟显示的是5:13pm。我叹了口气，站了起来。头好痛。突然间，我才注意到Jason不在床上。本来连着他的手铐，被挂到了一个床柱上。房间里空无一人。大好机会！我用手刀劈烂的床柱，获得了自由。

 

我从卧室的门缝偷偷往外瞧，在沙发那里看见了Roy醒目的红发。看上去他是看电视时睡着了。那个女人和Jason都没有见到。我必须经过Roy，但是怎么做呢？

 

这有一个装满Roy和Jason衣服的衣柜。（我猜的，谁知道呢。）我穿上一条Roy的牛仔裤和一件灰色运动衫。穿着有点太大了，但是和Jason的衣服比起来Roy的更合身，前者的衣物可以把我蒙在里面。我没有鞋子，但这档口我也顾不上了。我得赶快逃走。

 

我悄悄地推开门，门发出的轻轻的吱一声。但是Roy动都没动，还在继续打鼾。棒极了！我悄无声息的走出宾馆客房。好，现在我只需要走出宾馆大厅就自由了。我们的房间在三楼，但是由于不清楚Jason什么时候回来，我决定还是走楼梯为好。

 

最后，我下到了大堂。不夸张地说，这是间很廉价的宾馆。当我经过检入台，有不少人都注意到我只穿了袜子而没有穿鞋，看起来非常滑稽。就在我快到达出口时，一张熟悉的脸走了进来。他就是绑架我的人，Jason Todd。不得不说，看到我站在大厅里，对方很不高兴。我吓愣了，而他正逐步向我靠近。我该怎么办？

 

“小鬼，你想去哪啊？”对方讽刺地开口。他手上提着一包中餐外卖。

 

“我要离开了，Jason。你不能把我关在这儿。”我说，试着表现得更坚决。而对方却笑了一声。

 

“不存在的。”他回答，一只手伸进棕色皮夹克里，掏出了一把枪。我的手心开始冒汗。

 

“如果你敢乱动或者呼救，我会杀光这间宾馆里的所有人，可能还不止。我不想做到这种地步，但这是你逼我的。现在快跟我回房间，不然大厅上的人都得死。”对方用一种低沉严肃的声音威胁我。他是认真的。看我都招惹了些什么人？

 

“你不会的。”我回复，惊恐地看向对方的眼睛。

 

“你尽管试试。”他在我耳边低声说。

 

我环视了一周，柜台那有一对老夫妇；两个孩子在入口处嬉戏，身边是他们的母亲；一个老头坐在沙发上读报纸，另外还有至少三个员工。怒意涌上了我的心头，我深吸一口气，最后做出了妥协。

 

“我恨你。”我挫败地说，转身走进电梯间。

 

“做一只乖乖待在笼子里的小鸟就好了。”对方挑衅般对我说，我只得叹出一口气。

 

那晚我什么也没得吃，Jason还再次确保了我们俩拷在了一起。这真是场噩梦。我只有忍着饥饿，痛苦地入睡。我相信，其他人一定会来找我的，他们知道我失踪了。我仍然对他们会找到我抱有希望。这样想着，我陷入了沉睡。

 

 

 

 

第二天，我还是比Jason早醒来。我躺在那里，思考逃脱的方法。这副镣铐是一件头疼事。我尝试再睡一觉以打发时间，但我就是睡不着。现在快中午了，而Jason还在睡。我们两个的睡眠习惯极度相反。

 

我坐了起来，看见Jason还在熟睡着。我站起身，打量对方四仰八叉地躺在床上的样子。他在睡觉时看起来很放松安详。我又看了一眼Jason的另一侧，那边有一台iPhone。

 

我惊讶地睁大了双眼，这可是我的救命稻草啊。我只需要给庄园的Bruce发一条信息，他就能通过IP地址查到我的所在地了。然而，我必须十分小心。如果被Jason抓到，不知道下场会怎么样。

 

手铐的链子太短了，我不能绕过床去，只好选择越过Jason的身子去够那台手机。我屏住呼吸，将右手跨过Jason的身体。

 

突然之间，Jason抽动了一下。我的心跳漏了一拍。还好，他没有醒来。我深深含了一口气，继续动作。就快够到了，就要把手机握在手里了。

 

突然，Jason的手弹起来，牢牢的抓住了我的前臂。他的大手，一抓能完全圈住我的手臂。我疼得一缩，发现对方正双眼睁大地盯着我。他生气了。我呜咽了一声，对方掐住我手臂，将我推到了地上。我一屁股坐在地上，手臂疼的要命，我颤抖了起来。我猜不出对方会想做什么。他从床上站了起来，立在了我面前。

 

“哼，早上好呀， **替代品** 。”对方挟满怒意地说。我既不敢站起来，也不敢动。对方一把抓住了我的头发将我拉起来。我讨厌他这样拽我的头发，我扒住对方的手，徒劳地想要减轻头皮上的疼痛。随后他将我压在了墙上，单手抓着我的两手按在头顶上，另一只手捏住了我下巴。我痛吸了一口气。对方用力地掐着我，强迫我抬头看他，迫使我做出一个弱势的姿态。

 

“想都不要想。你逃不掉的，那蝙蝠三傻也不会来找你的。你现在属于 **我的** 了，小鬼。不再属于Bruce了。接受现实吧。”他的声音低沉，带着威胁的意味。

 

“回答‘yes sir’。”对方严厉地要求道。

 

在我沉默的那几秒，抓着我双腕的手掌又收紧了。我无法从他的掌握中脱出，Jason比我强壮太多了。我好恨他。

 

“ **说啊** ！”对方大吼，瞪着我，更用力的将我摔在墙上。

 

“Y-yes sir。”我支支吾吾地说，仿佛已经不是我自己。我的脸因为羞耻和愤怒而染得通红。对方松开手后，我慢慢地滑到了地上。我觉得很挫败，感觉完全被对方压制了。

 

整个早上我都没有再说一句话。再后来，我发现自己被抓过的小臂肿了一大块，而且非常痛。

 

 

 

 

剩下的一天过得都非常无聊。不得不说，在我洗澡时有Roy搬着一张凳子在浴室外面看报纸，真是令人觉得尴尬。他似乎并没有怎么留神我。这些人认为我能耍什么把戏？厕所里连扇窗子都没有。我猜Jason一定认为我可以从通气孔逃生。如果那个口有我的头那么大， **身子** 就不要了吧，那这还真是个值得斟酌的考虑。太搞笑了吧。但我的确没有多少选择的余地，Jason把一切可能有用的道具都藏得很好。虽然我们之间隔着一张浴帘，Roy仍然刻意的不往我这边看。感觉太羞耻了。

 

我只能穿Jason的上衣。真是太大了，领口不断地从我肩上往下滑。Kory帮我买了几条新的短裤、牛仔裤和鞋子。其实还有几件上衣，而且都不是睡衣。我猜，这是为了我不得不出现在公共场合时准备的。Jason不想因为我古怪的衣着引起他人的注意。

 

那晚，Jason和其他两人围坐在桌边交谈。虽然和Jason铐在一起，但我只能坐在地上。

 

“Roy，弄到这小子的证件了吗？”Jason问。

 

“办好了。我有一张伪造的身份证和一份护照，以备不时之需。”Roy一边回答，一边将证件交给Jason。

 

“好。确定这是合法的吧？”

 

“那当然，老兄。我的人干这行最擅长了。”Roy信心十足地回答。

 

“那好，我已经订了明早的航班。”Jason说。航班？Jason想带我去哪？绑架我究竟意图为何？我真是想不通了，头疼。

 

他们接着又商量了食宿的问题。最后，我坐在地上睡着了。忽然，我感到有人在推我。醒来时听见了Jason的声音。

 

“醒醒，小鬼。我们到房间睡去。”对方的声音打断了我回家的美梦。我站起身，跟着对方走进卧室，躺在我昨晚睡觉的地方。视线中的景象像熄灯一样慢慢黯淡了下去。

 

 

 

 

第二天的早上真是煎熬。我们都得早起去机场。当然了，如果我和Jason还铐在一起肯定会引起嫌疑的，所以我们在离开宾馆之后就解除了手铐。

 

“小鬼，我只和你说一次。如果你想玩 **任何** 把戏，我就会马上杀光周围的人。如果你不在乎，可以试试。”Jason警告我，我不敢不信。

 

根据蝙蝠洞里的数据，Jason可谓是恶行累累。谁能保证他不会真的下手？我点了点头，认输地叹了一口气。去机场的路上，对方全程都将手搭在我肩上，就连在的士上也是。到达机场时，我祈祷着某个蝙蝠家族成员会出现在那儿，Dick也好，Alfred也好。但是没有人。我们一路顺利地登上了飞机。航班是飞往加州洛杉矶的。好极了。

 

说实话，我真的有想过逃跑、呼救，但是我不敢。我这个罗宾当的太失败了。每次我一有这种想法，Jason都会转过来瞪我一眼。

 

在飞机上的全程，我都保持着安静。后来到了洛杉矶，我们的新宾馆有两间卧室、一间卫生间、一个小厨房，以及放着一个小沙发的客厅。Kory自己住一间卧室，我和Jason一间，Roy睡沙发。虽然有点同情他，但起码那个电视归他了，我们其他房里都没有呢。

 

Roy和Kory很快就又出门找吃的去了。我非常不想跟Jason独处一室。几乎是他俩一走，Jason就又把我俩铐上了。

 

我尽量保持沉默，不要招惹到对方。Jason正在拆包行李，由于我俩铐在一起，我就不得不跟着他到处走。看得出对方正在回避与我的眼神交流，也许他也会感到愧疚吧。

 

随后，Roy和Kory带着麦当劳回来了。当真？又吃麦当劳？

 

“小鬼，你的，吃吧。”Jason说着，递给了我一个包装袋，脸上挂着浅浅的微笑。他似乎想要对我好，但又很不自然。我接过袋子，一边挑眉地看着对方。

 

“多谢。”拿过来时，我喃喃道。今晚的Jason好不正常。他和Roy和Kory讲笑话，感觉像一家人一样。

 

“Kory，芥末酱太多了。”Jason看见对方在汉堡上挤了一大坨酱料，开口说道。

 

“ **芥末酱永远都不够！** ”她猛拍了一下桌板，大叫道。发光的绿色眼睛和橘色的皮肤，她一定是一个外星人。我很亲密的一个朋友，Kon，也就是超级小子，就是一个氪星人，但我不觉得她也是。

 

她对芥末酱的狂热触到我的笑点，看着她又往自己那份薯条上挤了一大堆芥末酱，我就笑了出声。

 

不只是我，Roy和Jason也笑了。看见Jason能轻松地笑，让我不禁感到了欣慰。平常他的样子太严肃可怖了。我了解他的过去，尽管他做出了绑架我的事，但我仍觉得对方应该值得获得幸福。

 

大家吃完饭后就各自回房安顿了。我和Jason回到卧室，换上了一件巨大的Jason的衬衣，以及一条新买的短裤。Jason没有换衣服，而只是把外裤脱掉了。

 

我们俩都一语不发。对方朝我扔来两个枕头，软软地砸在我的脸上。而对方还笑出了声来。等对方上了床，我又一次躺在了地上。我想睡但是睡不着，而Jason似乎也是一样的。我听见他辗转反侧的声音，最终，对方关掉了床头灯。我叹了一口气。

 

“呃，你小子怎么样？睡不着？”Jason不转睛地盯着天花板，问我。

 

“嗯，躺在硬地板上毕竟太难入睡了。”我的声音里略带愠怒。之前那间宾馆的地板是木质的，而这间铺了地毯。不得不说舒服了很多，我昨晚躺过地的背还在痛呢。

 

“嘿，我都给你枕头了。”明知自己的观点丝毫站不住脚，Jason仍挖苦我道。

 

“哦，那你真好。”我反讽地回答，转身不再面向床铺。我的手臂仍旧跳动地疼着，虽然我能承受，但是还是很疼。我握住它，让痛觉更明晰，瘀痕已经形成了Jason手掌的形状。

 

“我……呃……很抱歉伤了你的手。我真的没打算……呃，把它弄肿。你不应该尝试偷我的手机的。”他说，非常尴尬的样子。听Jason道歉很神奇，我还以为他没有良心了呢。听得出他很不擅长道歉，不过还是让我感觉稍微好了点。

 

“噢，我知道。我应该保持沉默，然后由你把我随意拽到任何地方，不需要考虑我的感受。是 **你** 不该把手机留在我可以触及的地方的。”我说。半句话是玩笑，半句话却是认真的。他真的觉得我会放弃逃走吗？呃。对方不说话了。我躺好，逐渐陷入了梦乡。

 

“你说的对，小鬼。”在我完全入睡前，我听见Jason这样说。


	3. Chapter 3

是Kory的尖叫把我吵醒的。听着像是她在和Roy吵架。透过紧闭的房门，我听不清他们在讲什么，但肯定不是什么愉快的话题。

 

阳光从两扇窗户射进来，我坐起来伸了个懒腰，才发现身上披了张毯子。我看了一眼Jason的床上。他还在睡着，但没有盖被子。像上次一样，Jason四仰八叉地躺在这张加大号双人床上。他昨晚帮我盖了被子？为了什么？我抬头看了眼床头柜上的电子钟，中午12:30。我讨厌睡到那么晚，但Jason似乎挺习惯的。我轻手轻脚叠好被子，把它放在床角。

 

Jason睡得好熟。我在想，能不能利用这个机会从窗户逃脱，但我突然意识到，我们还死死地铐在一起呢。呃。忽然，我听见Jason在梦中呢喃着什么。没听清，但正好他又讲了一遍。

 

“滚开！这TM是我的面包！”对方在梦中喃喃说道，随后翻身变为侧躺。他梦到有人偷他的 **面包** ？我为这胡话笑出了声。真是个捉摸不透的男人。我觉得还是再让他睡会儿好了，我需要思考会儿逃跑的方法。

 

我在地上坐了一个半小时，思考Bruce和Dick会怎么做。然而，他们一开始就不会蠢到被抓。我无视了另一间房不断传来的争吵声。好久好久之后，我终于有想法了。如果我不是一直与Jason绑在一起就好了。我有主意了。

 

突然之间，我又听见Jason在咕哝着什么。我站起身，看见对方在床上翻滚挣扎。他做噩梦了。我犹豫着是否要弄醒他，毕竟他挣扎的那么剧烈，但我并不想挨一拳。有时候Dick也会做噩梦，他也会像Jason现在这样翻来覆去。有一次我尝试叫醒他，结果脸上挨了一拳。我知道他不是故意的，是下意识行为，我猜。干我们这一行，做噩梦是经常有的事。噩梦常会使我尖叫着、满身大汗地惊醒。

 

先不说了，Jason已经这样持续了好几分钟。看着对方满头大汗、脸庞涨红的样子，我有点内疚。我用没有瘀伤的那只手摇了摇他的肩膀。对方充满血丝的眼睛突然睁开，同时一把抓住了我的手臂。虽然没有用上次那么大力，但我还是痛得一缩。他看着我的样子，如同我是个犯了错的人。

 

“小鬼，你究竟想干嘛？”对方睡意朦胧且带有些愠怒地说，双眼边适应着光线边看着我。

 

“Jason，你做噩梦了。你还好吗？”我回答，尽量不要伤害对方的自尊。

 

“哦。”他说着放开了我的手臂。还好这次没有留下瘀伤。对方绝望地叹了一口气，起来坐在床边。

 

“几点了？”他揉揉眼睛问。

 

“快下午两点了，你别老起得这么晚。”我指责道，挨着他坐在了床边。

 

“绑到了一个早睡早起的人，我真走运。”对方哼笑了一声，打了个哈欠说。他的肌肉随着张开的双臂伸展，整个人睡意惺忪。

 

“对了，谢谢你。我是指，被子。你不必这样的。”我说，血液涌上面部。

 

“不用那么挂心，小鬼。待会我们再去找几床被子-- ”

 

“Jason。”我打断对方的话，直视着他那双蓝眼睛。我鼓起勇气。

 

“你会告诉我绑架我的原因吗？”

 

我问完，感觉屋里的气氛都变得紧张了起来。Jason的表情瞬间变严肃。但这个问题我真的想问，未知快让我抓狂了。

 

“不会，别再想了。”对方说，扭头不看我。我也不知道该说什么了。叹了口气，我将手指梳过头发。我需要洗头了，棕色的头发已经开始变得油腻。讨厌这种状态。

 

“肯定有理由的。我是说--”

 

“ **别再想了，我跟你讲。** ”Jason重申，打断了我的话。对方紧紧地攒着床单，仍然不看向我。我感到害怕，但我也知道这是最终必会触及的话题。我又没有做错什么， **他** 绑架了我，怎么还能希望我安之若素？

 

“Jason，听我说。”我恳求道。我至少需要试一次，弄明白他将我从家人身边带走的动机。你不能仅凭一个荒谬的理由，就将他人绑架了还逍遥法外，擅意夺去他人的自由，就算你是Jason Todd也不行。并不是说只要目的正当（先不管他们是什么目的），就可以不择手段。

 

“我理应得到解释。Jason，你将我从我的家人和朋友身边带走，又将我如囚徒般困在这里，你起码该给我个回应吧。如果你是因为遇到了麻烦，我也许还可以帮你呢。”我说着，将手搭上对方强健的肩膀。我可以感觉到碰触瞬间对方的僵硬。他身上好多伤疤，比Dick身上还多。

 

对方沉默了好一段时间。然后，他转头面向我，面色不善地拍掉了我的手，起身站在我面前，相对地，我仍坐在床边。

 

我吓得无法动弹。对方比我高大得多，我害怕他又要打我或是做其他什么惩罚。很奇怪，对方竟然比大多数蝙蝠侠的敌人更令我害怕。我在面敌双面人或谜语人时都没有过这种感受。Jason让我感到如此无力。他只要想做，便可轻易自我于死地，而我却无任何还手之力。对方也没有比我大很多，但拉萨路池让他看上去更沧桑些，但他其实也只比我大八岁。Jason八月十六号生日，而我是七月十九。

 

对方臂膀抬了一抬，看上去想动手。我吓得一缩，两手保护性地挡在脸前，预防对方的动作。我闭着双眼，等待即将到来的疼痛。然而这时，对方却慢慢的将我的手掰开。我连反抗都没做，因为我早知自己没有胜算。我紧闭着眼睛，直到对方抓住了我的下巴，强迫我抬头看他。

 

“你不知道更好，小鬼。相信我的话。”Jason望着我的眼睛，一语带过。我早该知道他不会松口的了。虽然对方一副言正色厉的样子，但此刻却再也不令人感到可怕了。他的眼里还带有一丝悲凉，让我开始感到难受。虽然我也不知道为什么。

 

“我做不到。”我说，对方的手还掐在我下巴上。

 

“你必须接受，别无选择。”对方这样回答我，松开我的脸转身走掉了。他的后背和身体其他部分一样，肌肉结实，但是也布满了各种枪伤、火烧以及刀刺的伤痕。他说得对，我没有别的选择，但我知道我仍然要找机会逃跑。

 

随后，对方又清了清嗓子。

 

“再说，轮落到你来帮我，那我也太逊了吧，替代品。”对方声音一扬，想转移话题。我叹气，翻了个白眼。已经不在乎他对我用什么昵称了，不过我觉得起码比“ **小鬼** ”好。

 

“你爱咋咋地。”我叠起双臂反驳道。我很生气，对方完全不跟我透露任何信息。Jason他挖空心思，专门等到Bruce离家而我又落单的时候来绑架我，肯定是事出有因的。Jason一定另有所图，但是，是什么呢？然而，明显我是不能直接去问本人的了。

 

“唉，精神点。我保证一切都会好起来的，小鬼。”Jason揉着我的脑袋说。我猜，对方出于某种不明理由希望我过得好一点。对方动作的时候，我一脸不快地盯着对方。我讨厌别人摸我的头发。而这时，Roy和Kory又开始吵起来了。

 

“哇哦，有人发飙了。”Jason说笑着，挠了挠后脑。我都快习惯性地无视他们了。而这时我才发觉，Jason想必也是对这种事习以为常了吧。

 

“是啊，他们已经吵了一天了。”我故作寻常地说。他俩看起来就像一对老夫妻，不，不是温馨可爱的那种。Jason决定去看看发生了什么。因为手铐的缘故，我没办法也只能跟过去了。

 

刚走到客厅，一个碟子便破空而来，砸碎在了墙上。

 

“这不能怪我！你当时有生命危险！”我听见Kory叫道。

 

“我不会有事的，Kory。我是让你杀人但是不算那个红领带的亚洲人！他就要招了！现在好了，我们的线索又断了！”Roy回击她。他们究竟在说什么？听到他们如此随意地谈论杀人的事，我感到反胃，就算那些人是毒贩也不行。

 

“你掏箭的时候，他的枪已经指着你的头了。他会杀了你的！”Kory反驳。她看上去非常恼火，绿色的眼睛剧烈地发着光。

 

“怎么回事？”Jason挤进两人之间，问道。

 

“任务失败了。我们需要你出马，Jason。我们差点就抓到庄了，但他的人手比预想中多。我们在潜入时就被发现了，因为 **有人** 学不会安静。”Roy说着看向了Kory，而后者嘟着嘴，甩了对方一个中指。Roy接着讲。

 

“清理了大部分人之后，我告诉星火留着庄不要杀，但我不知道他手上还有枪。当我背对他攻击另一名歹徒时，只见她朝他发射了光束。现在目标死了，我们没法找出他们的老大了。”Roy怒气冲冲地说。

 

他们真是比孩子还幼稚。现在我知道她是谁了，蝙蝠洞里也有她的资料。她的全名叫Koriand'r，也就是星火，来自塔马兰星球。塔马兰星人的体质可以吸收紫外辐射，让他们具有飞行能力、超常的力量以及耐力，还可以从手部射出全方位的能量光束。这些就是我所了解的信息。

 

“听起来她救了你一命呢。没事，我们还可以通过其他方式查到Castillo。”Jason站在Kory这边说。他们谈论的是谁？我可不想被卷入什么街头火拼。

 

“我心中有数！”Roy压低声音说，双手交叉在胸前。

 

“别管啦，我们今晚怎么吃？”Jason尝试转移话题。

 

“过会儿我再去买麦当劳。”Roy提议。这些人靠麦当劳为生吗？我现在 **真心** 怀念Alfred的料理。

 

“我不想再吃麦当劳了。”我说，虽然不知道此时插嘴是否适宜。

 

“我同意小罗宾的话。”Kory说，很可能是因为我反对了Roy的意见，她才支持我的。Roy翻了个白眼，明显也看出了这点。

 

“那你想吃什么？”Jason问我。我一时不知如何开口。一开始还以为对方会叫我闭嘴呢，可真是叫人有些惊讶。

 

“呃，我可以做饭。”我回答。虽然没有Alfred做得那么好，但我也有点天赋。平常经常在厨房给Alfred打下手，还是学到了一点东西的。

 

“我的天？Kory，别跟我说任务之后你还去了趟市场？”Jason问Kory，后者点了点头。

 

“厉害了，看你的了，小鬼。”Jason说着解开了手铐。Roy和Kory坐在沙发上，打开了电视，而Jason则坐在厨房里的一个小吧台上监视我。

 

厨房与客厅并无分隔，逃跑是很不现实的。冰箱里丰富的食材我都可以利用，除了那两罐芥末酱。我在冰箱里搜寻着，挑出那些我会用到的材料。Jason就坐在一旁看着我，让我有点小紧张。

 

“你想煮什么？”对方一脸看不懂的表情问我，看上去有点搞笑。食柜里有两块去皮去骨鸡胸肉、一些蘑菇、青椒、黄油、意面，还有很多种调料。

 

“我想做路易斯安那鸡肉面，这比麦当劳健康多了，而且淀粉能让你的脑子更聪明。”我一边打开烤箱，一边说。我和Alfred做过很多次了，希望他们能喜欢。我是说，感觉他们是不会重视食物品质的人，毕竟他们一连三天都吃麦当劳当晚餐。

 

“你这书呆子脑子里竟然还有这些。怎么说，听起来还是不错的。”Jason玩味地看着我切青椒，一边说。话语里的冒犯并没有影响到我。他说的没错，而且又不是什么坏事。

 

一个半小时的烹饪之后，结果出来得比我想象中要好得多。鸡肉多汁，调味恰到好处。后者曾是我最担心的一个环节。大家都很买账，尤其是Kory。她狼吞虎咽得比闪电侠还快，吃相让我想起了龙珠改里的悟空。Jason和Roy也很享受这份美餐。

 

吃完饭后，Jason马上让我带回了手铐。而Roy主动承担了清洁碗碟的任务，令我感激不尽。Jason和我一起坐在沙发上看辛普森一家，这部剧我好久没追了。随后Jason从冰箱里拿出一瓶啤酒，打开。我不喜欢喝酒，在我眼里，那是一种会杀死你脑细胞的毫无益处的饮料。

 

“我说，你别喝酒。”电视转广告时我责难对方。

 

“为什么这么讲，小公主？”Jason故作嘲讽一般，大口呷了一口啤酒。

 

“哼，首先，他会杀死你那小小的脑细胞。因此你会变笨。”我嘲笑道。

 

“别那么认真，我又不会喝到酩酊大醉。”对方失了些底气。

 

“他上周就喝醉了！”Roy在厨房里大声喊道。

 

 

\---

 

 

我一定要离开这个地方，Dick和其他人肯定着急死了。我是有个计划，但非常冒险。

 

陪Jason看电视的我最后睡着了，醒来时Jason和另外两人正在商量他们的计划。可以听出来，某个叫约翰·Castillo的人捣乱了红头罩的毒品生意，那人派手下杀害了几个Jason控制并从中牟利的团伙的成员。乔治·庄是知晓Castillo当前下落的两个人之一，就是Kory之前杀的那个没套出口风的人。

 

另一个人叫本杰明·斯图尔特，这几天一直呆在自己在洛杉矶的顶楼套间里。计划里面，将会由Jason和Kory去审问他，而Roy留下来看着我。Roy对这种自己留下来去当保姆，而另外两人出去行动的分配很不满。但Jason解释给他说，这次他自己一定得去。我一直在装睡，这样他们就不知道我在偷听了。待我确认了各种重要的细节，我才安终于安心地睡去。不知怎么，感觉好疲惫。

 

\---

 

下一件我记得的事，是我依稀醒来，感觉被人抱了起来。我睁眼，看见Jason正穿上一件棕色的夹克，底下的黑色上衣胸口有一只红色的蝙蝠。此情此景让我莫名感到一丝哀伤。

 

时钟刻度写着午夜12:46。有人将我抱进卧室里，放在了床上。至少这比地板软多了。现在铐着我的不是Jason，而是床柱。虽然我完全可以再打断床柱逃脱，但是这可行不通，会被Jason发现的。

 

我打了个哈欠，Jason也注意到我醒来了。对方正在套上一对黑手套，矮柜上放着一个红色头盔。在蝙蝠洞里，我曾见过几次模糊的照片，但还是现实中亲眼见到感觉更真实。

 

“我不在的时候别耍花招，小鬼。不开玩笑。”Jason命令道，戴上了一个与我和夜翼很像的面具，然后捞起头盔，走出门去。可以听见外面正下着大雨。其实我不太想Jason走，因为我知道他要去做什么。杀人是不对的。但我感觉对方也清楚这个道理，可以看出他也不是真的想去。

 

“等等。”我说，坐起了身。我叹了口气，欲言又止。Jason止步，转身等着我开口。而我却一时语塞。我真的很想帮Jason，他的灵魂早已破碎，自己又无力拾掇，但是我可以帮他。

 

“怎么了，小鬼？要我顺路给你买个玩具吗？”Jason又在显摆他那糟糕的幽默感。我用表情表示否认。虽然对方有时候很可恶，但他其实也不坏。希望尚存，只是需要努力。

 

“你……呃……注意安全。”我低声说，不想让自己听起来像在关心对方。

 

“好的，好的。”Jason狡黠一笑。我觉得自己就像一个卷入大人工作和生活的小孩，真可笑。Jason走出房间，没有关上通往客厅的门。从这边可以清楚地看到坐在沙发上的Roy。

 

“希望我能应付的过来。”我无意识中对自己说。

 

“Roy，小心看紧他。”Jason吩咐。Roy点头说了些我听不清的话。

 

Jason和Kory走了之后，Roy躺在沙发上看电视，时不时看我一眼。这是个实施计划的好时机，为了成功，我一定要找到只和Roy独处的机会。根据我的计算，Roy应该是他们三个中最弱的一环。不是说他实力不强，而是相比Jason和Kory，他在体格上是最弱的，这让他成为了一个突破口。而且从我被绑来那天晚上他的表现可以看出，他对我有些许愧疚。虽然不想占此便宜，但我实在没有选择。

 

为了确保Jason走远，我先等了几个小时。

 

“Roy！”我大声呼喊对方。对方便停下了手上的活，走进房来一探究竟。首先我要让他帮我把手铐解开。

 

“我睡不着。能让我洗个澡吗？感觉很不舒服。”我恳求道，希望对方能允许。从对方犹豫的表情可见，Jason是不会准许的。他烦躁地叹了口气。

 

“行吧，快一点。”对方说，从口袋里掏出了钥匙，打开床头的锁，提着锁链带我进了浴室。根据Jason定下的规则，我上厕所和冲凉的时候必须有Roy或者他自己监视我。而我正打算利用这点。

 

我打开了花洒，开始冲洗，而Roy眼神则飘向一边。我知道他和我都是这个规则的受制者，嗯他比我好些。走进水帘下之前，我光着身子站在Roy面前问道。

 

“我进去之后你能帮我拿着这个吗？”我问。有几次他监视我洗澡时，帮我把手铐解开了，虽然那时Jason是在附近的。因此我假设，对方会因为看到我的裸体而感到尴尬，导致其作出仓促的决定。

 

“呃，好吧。你也搭条浴巾什么的比较好。”对方飞快地回答，尽量不要面向我。他解开了我的手铐，同时水雾也升腾占据了整间浴室。 **我就知道！我就知道！** 我的猜想得到了充分的证明。

 

我向对方道谢，然后从水池下面的小柜子里拿出了一条毛巾。我快快地洗完了澡，在热水下理清思路。用洗发水搓揉头发的感觉真好啊。我需要剪头发了，现在看上去就像个滑板族。但是计划在我一洗完就得开始实施，所以这个也没时间管了。

 

我关上水龙头，尽可能快且淡定地擦干身子。我包上浴巾，从浴缸中出来。此时Roy正翘着脚，双手抱胸坐在马桶盖上。见到我，便打开了一只手铐朝我走来。

 

“好了，把它戴上吧，小鬼。伸手来。”对方说。听见锁链摇晃的声音，我知道自己绝不能再被锁住了。我无奈地叹了口气。

 

“好吧。”我平淡地说，伸出手腕。但就在他准备把我锁上时，我飞快地朝他右膝下部踢出一脚。对方一声痛呼，想要挥拳打我，但被我挡下了。我用手肘撞开他的手臂，又向对方膝盖补了一脚。

 

“我操！”对方倒在地上，痛苦地嚎叫着。我跑出浴室，飞快地从客厅上拉来一把椅子。看着对方爬向门口，我关上了门，用椅子卡在门把手下面，让它不能打开。

 

现在我可把他给困住了。我紧忙抄起一条运动裤穿上，还有一双网球鞋、白T恤、和一件红色连帽衫。此时此刻我真心感谢Kory对购物的热爱。钟上显示着3：02，我穿好衣服溜出了门。我自由了，我回家了。

 

我需要求助警察局，还要借用电话。人生地不熟的我决定去大堂问一下服务员最近的警局在哪。那人告知了我地点，还询问我出了什么事，我则敷衍对方一切安好。

 

走出宾馆后，我便开始寻找警察局的处所。虽然我大可直接借用大堂电话，但是我怕万一Jason和Kory回来正好在大厅里看见我。所以尽快离开宾馆，才是当务之急。

 

Jason挑的这家宾馆，估计是找不到治安更差的地段了，街上有许多奇奇怪怪的人。

 

天色如此之晚，而雨却没有停歇的意思。电闪雷鸣时不时让天空大亮，但我知道我仍要继续前行。

 

大堂的服务生告诉我，去警察局需要45分钟车程，但我可没钱打车。用走的该要几个小时吧，我觉得我要走到黎明时分才能到。然而，在那之前Jason可能就已经发现我不在了，所以我必须保持行踪隐蔽。还好有Kory给我买的这件连帽衫。我将帽子戴上，双手插在前面的兜里，这样就能保持温暖干燥了。

 

\---

 

 

突然，我听见一声男人的叫喊。我回头四顾，发现街对面有一条黑暗的小巷。本来我已经走过一半的路程了，但身为罗宾的责任感仍驱使我去一探究竟。

 

我必须得去看看怎么回事。我跑过空旷的街道，没注意自己的兜帽已经滑下。街灯没给视物带来太大帮助，不过我早已习惯了黑暗。

 

小巷里，一个背着旅行包的男子在被六个人围着殴打。六个都是 **大块头** 。真是一幅骇人的画面。所有的施害者都浑身湿透，其中两个人是秃瓢。可以依稀望见他们手臂上都刺满了纹身，裤子穿得很低。三个人手中拿着粗铁链，还有一个人拿着撬棍。都是一些寻常的街头混混。而那个被害者看上去是个大学生，他痛苦的呼救声在我耳里撕心裂肺。

 

“嘿！”我站在巷口脱口喊道。

 

“放开他！”坏蛋和那个背包的男子都一脸不可置信地回头看我。老是这句开场白，好吧，我不管，我是罗宾。

 

“大家看，有个逞英雄的家伙来啦。你们都知道，这里的英雄都会落得什么样的下场吧。”拿着撬棍的男人猥琐地笑着说。他们朝我逼近，肆虐地笑着，甩着铁链。我不打算逃跑，虽然我不确定自己能一次性打倒六个人，但我必须一试。绝不能任由他们继续将受害者凌辱致死，绝不。

 

雨一直在下。雷声响起的那一刻，所有混混都一齐往我这边冲来。我要一次性应付所有人，是个大挑战。我几拳挥到对方脸上，打倒了两个人。然后剩下的仍不停地抄着手脚和铁链朝我袭来。

 

其中一条铁链砸中了我左额太阳穴上方。我倒抽一口气，继续回击。我的头发渐渐湿透。我挡开一记铁链，它甩到另一个歹徒脑门，后者血流满面地倒下了。膝盖猛击腹部，我又解决了一个歹徒。剩下的两个就是最厉害的了。

 

我挡下了几招撬棍。本来这场大雨就已经很阻碍视线了，血还从头上的伤口流进了眼里。我一脚踢中其中一人的脑袋，将其击倒，但后背后却吃了一记撬棍。我大声惨叫了出来，痛彻心肺。撬棍的弯头钩进了背上的肌肉，我基本没法再站着了。

 

我跌倒在地上，怒瞪着歹徒从口袋里掏出一把枪上了膛。在这个歹徒专注于杀我的决定时，原来那个背着背包的男子便趁机从他身后溜走了。至少受害者得以逃生，我就很开心了。

 

“这样值得吗，大英雄？”歹徒用枪指着我，而受伤的我只能躺在人行道上任人摆布。现在我仔细看这个男人，才发现他的右眼有一条横贯的疤，头上绑着一条花色头巾，大胡子下面藏着恶意的微笑。他的同伙七零八落地倒在周围的地上。六个中取胜了五个，还不算坏吧？

 

我笑着朝他竖了个中指。平常我不会做这个动作，但事实上却非常适合对方。如果我没有受伤，我一定会好好教训这个家伙一顿。噢，对方表情看起来似乎很生气。

 

“大英雄，去死吧。”对方将枪口对准我，我紧闭双眼，等待那生命最后的枪声。我就要去见父母了吧。

 

枪声响起，我瑟缩了一下，却没有感到任何疼痛，反而是听见撬棍掉在地上的声音。我睁开眼，发现对方倒在了地上，脑袋旁是一滩血泊。发生了什么？我刚才差几秒就死了。我抬头看见有人站在巷子一边的屋顶上，那人跳下来，优雅地着陆，我还看见了一件棕色皮夹克和红色的头盔。是Jason。他怎么找到我的？

 

“小鬼，你可真会惹麻烦。”他低沉地说，低头看着我。我额头还在流血，连笑都会疼。我想起身，但伤口让我没办法做到。虽然有点丢脸，但我还是很感激对方的。

 

“先别动。”对方说道，将手枪收进一边的枪套里。呼吸也会痛，但我无法控制自己不急促地喘起来。Jason慢慢地将我扶起来，让我靠在他身上来支撑我回到宾馆。全程他没有跟我说一句话，我知道他一定因为我出逃而十分生气。头盔遮挡了他此时可能存在的表情。我们回到宾馆附近，Kory便带我从窗户飞进了房间。因为毕竟最好还是不要让任何人见到我受伤的样子。

 

Jason把我扶进了浴室，让我坐在凳子上等他拿一些东西。随后他就拿着急救包进来了。我浑身都湿透了，雨水和血水都在往地上滴。

 

Jason将我脱剩短裤，还不得不处理那件帽衫和其下的上衣，它们都被撬棍给划破了。我不住颤抖着，对方则帮我擦去身上的一些水。而我知道这些都是暴风雨前的宁静。借着浴室的灯光，我发现自己手臂、腹部和胸口上都各有一些划伤。什么时候弄的？看来我受的伤可能比想象中还多得多。

 

“老天，你需要缝针了。你脑子究竟在想什么？”对方严厉又冷静地问，在身后开始帮我清理伤口。倒酒精时我痛得缩了一下。伤口很深，Jason似乎对我感到些许同情。消毒之后他开始帮我缝合。我一直讨厌缝合伤口的感觉，结束前我没忍住便叫了出来。接着对方开始往我身上缠绷带。

 

“准备好告诉我发生了什么事吗？”Jason问道，手上继续帮我包扎着，已经处理到了腋窝下方。我疲惫地闭上了眼睛，手指抚上没有受伤的那边脸，滑进了头发里。

 

“其实，就跟平常一样。一帮混混在围殴一个无辜路人。如果我不介入，他们可能会把他打死。”我没有保留地回答，也的确是事实。

 

“他们差点打死 **你** 了。”对方直击主题。我轻笑一下，却带起一阵疼痛。

 

“啊，但他们失败了。”我说道，想给谈话增添些轻松风趣的氛围。听完我的话，Jason将绷带扯得更紧了一点。干得好，Tim。

 

“不开玩笑。我把你从Bruce身边带走，不是为了看你任性逃走然后丢了自己性命的。”Jason说。这不对啊。他是什么意思？问题来了。

 

“唔，那你为什么要将我从Bruce身边带走？”我脱口而出，似曾相识的场景，和似曾相识的苦涩。我回头看他，对方还在帮我包扎，但神色不善，我只好自己皱了皱眉。

 

“现在不是在说我。你再这样子玩命，我不可能次次都能到场救你。你为什么要逃跑？”

 

“哦，是这样。三个绑匪把我抓来像一个囚犯一样关押着，不管不顾我的生活欲求。你说的对，我也不知道为什么我要逃跑。”我讽刺道。可以看出Jason想给我一拳，如果我没受伤，他肯定就会动手了。

 

“嘿，是我不对，好吧。”我还是道歉了，屈服于对方的执着。我完全没理由道歉。我会受这次伤的原因完全就是因为Jason绑架了我。我难道还不该尝试逃脱吗？

 

“我知道，但你也该更小心一点。”Jason坚持道。他以为我是谁？我是罗宾啊。罗宾绝不会眼睁睁看着暴徒杀害他人。

 

“你都不愿告诉我，我待在这里的意义。那我的安全又与你有何干？”我问，回过头直直地瞪着对方的脸。

 

“因为……”对方叹了口气，揉揉鼻梁。

 

“因为我在意你，小鬼。好吗。”他说什么？这说不通啊。我的脑子要炸了。

 

“你想表达什么意思？”我问道。

 

“现在闭上你的嘴，转过来，你个小混蛋。”Jason拖着嗓音说，故意无视了我的提问。我正面转向他，对方帮我清理头上的伤口。他用温水打湿的毛巾擦去我脸上的血。我头上的伤口没有背后的那么疼。

 

当对方帮我消毒时，我却迷进了那双眼睛。它们这么专注严肃。我又盯着看了几分钟。他的眼睛好蓝，像晴朗的天空。就是这样一双眼眸，却硬是目睹了世上那么多可怕之事，真是令人惋惜。纵使这双眼睛那般明亮，我仍从中看出了巨大的悲楚。想起了Jason曾经经历过的事，我的表情不禁软化下来。

 

靠近了一点，我想看得更仔细。当我们视线交汇时，我就假装去看别的东西。我感觉自己应该感谢对方救了我一命，就算他给我头上缠的是海底总动员图案的绷带。

 

缠罢，对方坐在那没动，打量着我。这让我的脸逐渐开始胀红。

 

“谢谢，我说……你也知道，你救了我。”我这样说，朝对方笑了笑，声音因紧张而有些颤抖。听完了我的话，Jason脸也红了。有点可爱，我还从未见他脸红过。

 

“呃--不谢，Tim。”对方含糊地回应道，脸微微地靠过来了一点。

 

“哇，这是你第一次喊我的名字。”为了防止尴尬，我说道。

 

“是吗？”他呓语，继续靠向我。现在什么情况？我的身体自己动了起来，奇怪的是，我还很享受这种感觉。就像存在着引力。忽然，我竟能在嘴上感觉到Jason温热的吐息，我又稍微靠近了一点点。真是奇妙。

 

就在我们的唇即将碰上之时，Jason突然后退后，清了清嗓子，用手梳了梳头发，同时站了起来。

 

“抱歉，呃--我出去透口气。”Jason说完，飞也似地跑出了浴室，语气有几分微妙。

 

我叹了口气，随后现实像大巴一样撞了我一下。他刚才为什么停下了？我是说，虽然发展是很诡异，但是他一开始是想亲我来的吧。是不是我做错了什么？可能他现在比之前更讨厌我了。而我还在想，任由事情发展下去吗？对方是Jason Todd，绑架了我的人，将我从唯一的家人身边抢走的人。我身上的每一个细胞都告诉我，不能喜欢他，也别在意他。呃啊。

“

靠！我这是怎么了？”我泄气道，好想摔桌。正在发生的事都偏离了正确的轨道，而我却毫无头绪。

 

 

 

＜Jason视角＞

 

“我刚刚在干什么啊？”我走出宾馆的走廊，心里想着。满脑子都是关于刚才发生的事的是非争辩。他还是个孩子，他才十七岁。

 

‘但是再不到一个月他就十八了。’我的思维这样说。

 

‘不！这样想不对，对方可能已经把你当成一个老变态了。另外，我怎么不知道你也喜欢男人？’

 

‘我怎么差点就和他亲上了呢？我甚至都不该对他友好。之前，我都一直在吓唬对方，让他不敢不听话或尝试逃跑。’

 

我把他一个人留在浴室了，但他不可能晃过Kory和Roy的，尤其是背上负了那样的伤的情况下。他得要卧床好几周。没脑子的死小鬼。他之前在妄想什么？以为我真的没有办法追踪他这个聪明的小家伙吗？

 

在将他击晕的第一晚，我就在对方的左肩植入了一个小型定位器。对方显然没有注意到，不然他也不会这样轻易就逃跑了。不过也没影响。如果他到了警察局，那我就把所有警察都干掉。

 

我顺着阶梯来到楼上，这楼梯最高可以通到天台。我需要抽根烟冷静一下，而他们几个是不会让我在宾馆里或是房门外这样做的。我现在还不能回去。我的神经跳的比小丑还疯，天啊。关于那个孩子，我也不知道。我需要花点时间想想。

 

我喜欢嘲笑他，对方讨厌这样，但这让我见鬼地更有兴致了。我喜欢对方深棕色的头发和生气时嘟嘴的样子。但这可能是那种喜欢吗？我的替代品也并不难看。

 

我思考不下去了。被Roy发现了怎么办？靠，没个完了。我是说，他知道我男性女性都可以接受，但是不能是罗宾。我不是应该为他替代了我而憎恨对方的吗？

 

天台很潮湿，雨后的气味还遗留在空气中。暴风雨已经停了。地上是一滩滩积水。新的一天在我点烟的动作中开始。在这个高度欣赏日出真是美极了，天空被披上粉红和黄色，让我想起希望，一个不常在我嘴里冒出的词。

 

抽了一会儿烟，让我也冷静了一些。但我还是不清楚该怎么面对那孩子。我原本的计划是把他从Bruce身边带走，以防他再像我一样惨遭不幸。但这不可能让那个孩子知道，而我也没有预料到两人之间会发生什么。这孩子一定为我将他从蝙蝠身边带走而憎恨我。但是这样的话，为什么不早点从我面前退开？该死，我为什么要靠上去呢？是他的眼睛，那双深蓝色的眸子里有什么触动了我的事物。对方似乎很享受，以致在我离开时露出了疑惑的表情。其实，我不想占对方便宜的。

 

我很庆幸我在那个下作的混混杀死他之前把他找到了。晚一秒就多了一个入土的罗宾。如果这样，那沾上血的双手将不是Bruce，而是我的了。那样，我就再也不能饶恕自己了，我不会再让这种事情发生第二次。也许如果他和我，呃……能相处得更好一点，也许他就不会想逃跑了吧。这是不是我想继续发掘对方吸引力的借口呢？可能是，也可能不是，但似乎很有道理。

 

我站在天台边缘抽着烟，看着下面人来人往，过了30分钟。我喜欢高处，它能帮助我思考，而我现在正要思考这件破事。


	4. Chapter 4

下定决心之后，我回到了房间。

 

Roy躺在沙发上打着鼾，而Kory一定在自己的卧室里。电视上播着新闻，遥控器被Roy无知觉地拿在手上。我将它抽出来，关掉了电视，走进我自己的房间。

 

打开门，只见Tim蜷成一团，躺在地上睡着了。他的脑袋枕着枕头，身体如胎儿的姿势团在一张毯子上。房间里唯一的光源是一盏小灯。对方穿着一件白T恤和一条短裤。他看着真的很可爱，尤其那个海底总动员的胶布还贴在他的额头上。我注意到他的脸有点红，颊上还有干掉的泪痕。他哭过。我决定不惊动对方，如果他想这样就由他去吧。我还决定自己一定是累了。我脱剩上身的背心和短裤上了床，一个人。今天真是。

 

 

＜Tim视角＞

我醒来时发现，自己才睡了几个小时。在地上躺了那么久，头好痛。想要再次入睡无果，我从垫子上坐起身，揉了揉疲惫的双眼。牵动肌肉的时候好痛啊，感觉昨晚背上受的伤实际上比我想象的严重很多。

 

我抬头看见Jason睡在床上，他一定是在我睡着后进来的。那件事后，我不会责怪他没有叫醒我，毕竟好过尴尬。Jason仰躺着，伸开手脚，没有盖被子。在这个时候，他看起来可爱又安详，像一个稚幼的孩童。他的额发垂下来，一部分盖住了眼睛。根据我的记忆，Jason在泡了拉萨路池之后便有了额前一缕白发。这倒没让他的外貌变丑。真要说的话，在我看来，他更有坏小子的感觉了。

 

我的手指触及对方的上臂，抚摸着上面的伤疤。他的手好冷。我拿起床脚一张绿色的棉被，轻轻地把对方从脖子到脚踝部分盖住。

 

被子不够将他全身盖住，但反正对方也没有在意。他不打鼾，虽然呼吸声有些大。我盯着对方看了好几分钟，他的唇线很冷硬，像冰雕，又很诱人。

 

用一根手指划过对方的脸，我开始慢慢靠近对方。突然，我猛地缩回来，感觉这是一个不好的打算，但随之又决定抛诸脑后。我是怎么了？这可不像我。一般地，我的角色都是一个安静羞怯的十七岁男孩，偶尔作为助手打击罪犯罢了。Jason一般扮演着坏孩子的角色，但我开始逐渐了解他的更多。我没有否认，Jason是个坏蛋，但我可以感觉到这之下还有更多。他就像一本陈旧的蒙尘的书，书页连起来有数英里之长。如果我真的想要了解他，就必须认真对待他的每一页，他的过去。这感觉很难说得清，但我跟他在一起的这些时间，我可以感觉到属于他的悲哀。就算对方沉入了睡眠，我仍可以看到。也许，对方需要有能陪伴他的人。虽然他已经有Roy和Kory了。也许这就是个错误。随着我的唇逐渐靠近对方，胸腔里的心便跳的愈加激烈，简直要失常了。似乎我离Jason越近，我的心便变得愈加疯狂。

 

害怕对方会醒来，我全身都紧张得不住颤抖。回头想想，我不认为我理智地考虑清楚了我在做什么。这仅仅出于本能和欲望，是我无法克制的。我的身体不由自主地靠向对方，此时已能感觉到对方的呼吸。当我的唇与他的即将碰到一起时，我闭上了眼睛。突然间，我听到对方开始呻吟着扭动了一下，似乎要醒了。我立马退开远离他，但还是被睁开的双眼看见了所作所为。对方突然弹了起来，抓住我的手臂将我压倒在床上，禁锢住了我的双手。我的心脏鼓动得难以计数，我们都粗重地喘息着。

 

“你在做什么？”对方撑在我身上，压低嗓音说。他这么生气，也该怪我的错。我不该屈服于自己的冲动的，而且上一次我还不小心吵醒了他。

 

“对不起，Jason。我也不知道。”我紧闭双眼，害怕他会把我怎么样。几秒钟后，Jason从我身上下来，打开了床头灯。然后他坐在床边揉了揉眼睛，看上去似是有话欲言未言。我也稍稍坐了起来，思考着该说什么比较恰当。也许该提起昨晚那件事了。

 

“Jason，关于之前的事，我很抱歉。”我含糊地开口。对方转了过身，而后又在床上向我挪了过来。

 

“你要--”我正要询问，而对方将一只手指按在了我的唇上。我尽力克制，但仍在颤抖着。我的脸红得发烫，但不只是我，我们俩的脸都红得不行。Jason的脸好红。他在做什么？

 

“不要动，好吗？我想要试验一件事。如果你不想继续就跟我说。”Jason轻声说道。他的声音很低沉。我点点头，对方慢慢地移开手指。我依旧保持着沉默，有些好奇对方将要做什么。

 

对方轻轻地，用一只手将我的双手按在头顶上。我没有抗拒，但是扯动背后的伤传来一阵痛感，让我不禁抖了起来。Jason退开了。

 

“我没事。”我向对方再做保证。然后对方将他的脸靠近我，同时闭上了那双漂亮的眼睛。我能感觉到对方的吐息。他将嘴唇轻轻的碰到我之上，下巴上还有细细的胡茬。

 

我是第一次跟别人接吻，因此不知道该怎么做。几分钟后，对方用另一只手轻轻地勾住我的下颚，撬开我的嘴。随后Jason将舌头压进来，加深了这个吻。他的舌头细细探索着我的口腔，我也想模仿对方的样子，但是并不成功。我们俩舌头第一次碰触在一起时，我深吸了一口气。Jason的嘴好热，柔软的舌头试探性的舔弄使我扭动着喘息起来。

 

我想要细细品尝唇舌间的每一次触碰，我想要跟Jason说话，鼓励他继续。但我能做的只有低声呻吟，并说一堆含糊不清的胡话。Jason轻笑了两声，继续吻我。虽然感到有些羞怯，但随着行动的继续便抛在了脑后。

 

几分钟后，事态开始升温。Jason更用力地亲了上来，而我也是同样的。我挣开的一只手开始将Jason的上衣拉起。

 

“等等。”他说，粗重地喘着气。我松开手，上衣又滑下了脊背。

 

“你不觉得我们进展得有点快吗，鸟宝宝？”对方喘着气说，脸上得意地一笑。

 

“对不起，我--呃……以前没做过这种事。”我坦白了显而易见的事实，眼神撇向一边。Jason坐在对面，表情很有微妙，可见他也挺紧张。这使得情况变复杂了。我并不确定我能信任Jason。如果这也是计划的一部分呢？如果他这样做只是为了刺激Bruce呢？但是，他会不会是真的喜欢我呢？他确实救了我的命啊。目前，这就足以支持我相信他了。

 

“别害羞，我觉得这样挺可爱的。”Jason说，用手将我面前的发拨开。

 

“才不是可爱。”我不假思索地回答。

 

“好吧，你说的对。应该是很性感。”Jason笑着朝我眨了眨眼，开了个玩笑。也许他是认真的。我不知道。

 

“说实话，我不觉得我们准备好了再进一步。”他说着，在我身边躺下，神情不太坚定地注视着天花板。我反应过来，他指的是 **我** 没有准备好做下一步。

 

他说的对，在涉及性的关系上我的经验为零。该死，我连一段寻常的友情都很少遇到过。除了蝙蝠家族之外，就是Conner和Wally了。我猜你一定觉得我很宅，但是没有积极的社交不代表我不善交际啊。我只是不想做而已。我的大多数时间都花在了学习和罗宾身上了，而后者还居多。我没有怎么花时间想过自己还能干啥。

 

我早些时候就发觉自己的性向了。在我和Conner共事之前一直没察觉。曾经，Conner是我夜不能寐的对象。他是我最好的朋友，但他当时已经跟火星猎人的侄女M'gann，也就是火星少女在一起了。最后我因此离开了少年泰坦。

 

我知道这听起来很自私，但我就是不能忍受看着他俩成天腻在一起。当然，我是为超级小子幸福而感到高兴的，但我自身还是很受伤。我离开的真正原因只跟Dick讲过，但他一定在之后告诉了Conner，因为后来Conner遇到我总会表现出尴尬的样子。

 

“简直疯了。”我喃喃道，尝试驱散沉默。

 

“是啊，小鬼。”几秒钟后，Jason回答。我们俩都还没平复呼吸。

 

“那么，呃……任务进行得怎么样了？”我问，好奇自己的出逃是否打乱了他们的计划。我小心地转为侧躺，好让自己面向Jason。

 

“喔，计划顺利。只消用枪指着他的额头，斯图尔特的嘴快得像金丝雀一样。”Jason轻笑一声，得意地说。我感觉有点膈应，必须说些什么。

 

“Jason，这并不好笑。”我说道，严肃地望着对方。Jason所处的世界和我太不一样了，在我这边杀人可不是一件小事。Bruce对我们都教育过的，包括Jason。

 

“行啦，鸟宝宝。有些时候你必须采取极端手段。我知道老头子反对枪械和杀戮，你也一样。从你眼睛就看得出，你不是一个杀手。”Jason说，还是盯着天花板。

 

夺取他人性命的想法令人恶心。我是说，为了救下我爱的人而不得不击杀凶手，我是能接受的。但这跟Jason的作为完全不一样，他杀人是出于非利他的私人决定。

 

“但那些人都是无辜的，Jason。”我指出。随后Jason的眼神冷了下来，他对上我。

 

“不要轻言 **无辜** ，小鬼。我生活的世界比你的残酷得多。我见过死亡。有时候你必须掌握主动，有时候你能选的只有杀和被杀。相信我，这个世界是丑恶的。你可能对我杀人有意见，但我杀的人都不是无辜的。那些强奸犯、毒品贩子、杀人犯，我做的事是维护了那些真正无辜的人的利益。”Jason试图说服我。他说的不假，但不可否认，肯定存在更好的处置罪犯的方法。

 

“我猜我们是不可能达成共识了。”我承认，做出一个悲伤的表情。

 

“我猜也是。”Jason同感，呼了一口气。

 

寂静持续了一分钟。房间里唯一的光源只有床头灯，窗帘更是严实地盖住了窗户。我讨厌在白天睡觉，这打乱了我的生物钟，但是我实在是太累了。我知道在Jason吵醒我前，我并没有睡着很久。

 

“你知道吗，我真不敢相信已经过去那么久了。”Jason喃喃道，一直盯在天花板上。

 

“什么事？”我好奇地问。

 

“我们第一次见面。”对方一笑，说。

 

已经是好久之前了。那时我才七岁，却已经极度痴迷想与蝙蝠侠，尤其是罗宾见面了。我总是带着我的相机偷偷跟在他们后面，希望能抓拍到一张照片。有一天晚上，我发现罗宾（小时候的Jason Todd）在哥谭中央大街那头的一个旧仓库屋顶上。

 

我记得当时虽然内心感到恐惧，但还是认为能拍到一张罗宾的照片值了。于是我便悄悄地溜上了屋顶，藏在一个破烂的柱子后面。我看到罗宾正站在屋顶边眺望，于是我迅速地拍下了一张照片，却忘了关掉闪光灯。

 

Jason立马转过身发现了我。在我说明完自己只是想拍他后，可以看得出对方喜欢这种被注意的感觉，他甚至还摆姿势让我多拍了几张。傻小子。最后他吩咐我发誓不要再跟着他了，不要去凑热闹，然后在帮我从楼顶上下来之后便消失了。

 

“是啊，你这个臭美的人。”我笑起来说道。对方转过头来，也笑了。

 

“闭上你的嘴吧。当时附近没有人冲出来绑架你，算是你的好运了。哥谭可不是儿童游乐区，不客气地说，你可真是聪明反被聪明误啊。”Jason说，听上去有点儿担忧。当然，他是对的。我当年没有被绑架或谋杀，简直是个奇迹，那里是城里治安很差的一个地段。

 

“天哪，你那时这么小一只。”对方调笑道，迅速朝我挨了过来。

 

“我长得一直比对应的年龄小，也许晚几年才会长高吧。”我说着，努力在不弄痛伤口的情况下靠近对方怀里。

 

“我就喜欢你现在的身材，鸟宝宝。”对方说。手臂环过我将我按在胸膛上，我发誓此时此刻我立马就能睡着。对方的心跳非常平稳，通过胸口的起伏我可以感觉到他的每一次呼吸。在Jason的怀里，我感到了庇护和安全感。很奇怪，这种惬意，就像在家里一样。

 

“我也喜欢你。”我在对方的怀里打了个哈欠。这是我陷入梦乡之前记得的最后一件事。

 

 

＜Jason视角＞

我醒来注意到的第一件事，就是Tim趴在我身上，半边脸枕在我胸口。我不想吵醒对方。于是我缓缓地靠近，轻轻吻了一下他那柔软的霜色面颊。Tim好苍白，为什么我之前从未注意到呢？

 

我的手指将对方眼前的发丝拨开，露出那长长的睫毛，以及他那与发色相配的宽宽的深棕色眉毛。海底总动员的绷带还贴在额头上。Tim有一张可爱的圆脸蛋和线条明显的下巴。不像我，对方从不打呼，就在那平静的呼吸着。睡梦中的他是那么纯洁又安详。

 

盯着对方的时候，我不禁思考起来。如果他是对的怎么办？我们俩这样在一起是不是错误的？这发生的太快了，我都还没为之后考虑。

 

这时Tim动了一下。好可爱。他一定是在做梦，而且不是个噩梦。我轻轻用手摸着对方的背，避开伤口，尝试安抚他。竟然很神奇地凑效了。对方平静了下来，紧紧地挨在我身边。接下来几分钟我继续抚摸着他的后背。

 

如果我早先占了他便宜，那就是不对的了。虽然对方以为自己可以跟我搞了，但是我知道他还没准备好。更别说我们才刚刚认识对彼此的感情了。不知为何，我真希望这一段可以坚持下去。Tim身上的一些东西，让我觉得在这片绝望的世界里尚余一丝希望。我不想因为一些蠢事，如太早上床，而毁掉这一切。Tim完全不懂，相信我，我看得出来。你看他颤抖的样子和毛躁地想脱我衣服就是最好的证明。

 

床头的电子钟上写着下午4:38，鸟宝宝一定会生气我让他白天睡了那么久，但是他看起来真的需要睡眠。

 

真不敢相信那些混蛋竟然能如此伤到Tim。我是说，如果后者手上有罗宾的装备，那么那伙人将会很快被拿下，而他自己也不会受伤。这就是Tim所干的蠢事，他为了一个获救后丢下恩人自己逃跑的家伙，将自身生命置于危险之中。我应该把那人也杀了的，这样的渣滓不值得苟活。

 

Tim还在像Bruce灌输给他的价值观一样思考。但是事实是，这个世界不可能用Bruce主张的方式去改变，他只是推迟了必然会发生的事。当我说我讨厌杀人时，我没有在说谎，但这是唯一一种能真正确保他们不会再伤害他人的做法。犯罪，是无法被杜绝的。你只能加以控制，并杀掉那些尝试越线之人。在这个世界里除了杀戮，就是被杀。

 

万幸之事，Tim不用再成为罗宾了。我会尽我所能去确保这一事的落实，我不能让他也遭受和我一样的命运。Bruce根本不懂得如何保护他的士兵，从他让Tim成为罗宾就可见一斑了。他究竟怎么才会让又一条年轻的生命卷入危险呢？虽然我知道自己也不是什么好鸟，但是总胜过Bruce。

 

话说回来，那我该怎么向Roy和Kory解释Tim和我的关系？Kory应该不会对此感到大惊小怪，但Roy可不同。不过以后他会习惯的。

 

在我们刚组建法外者时，我帮助过他。那时Roy有很严重的毒瘾。我们刚认识的时候他沉迷海洛因，是Kory和我帮他戒掉的。可真他妈的不容易。话虽这么说，但我并不后悔。Roy现在比以前快乐多了。有时候我觉得他和Kory会在一起，我甚至猜测他们已经在一起了。Roy对我和Tim一起的意见，很可能是因为Tim只有十七岁，也许等到下个月Tim生日再告诉他会好一点。虽然我并不是把Tim当做性工具，或者用来报复Bruce（至少不是直接的），我仍然不想使谈话变得尴尬。

 

忽然，我听见了咕咕的响声。一低头，才发现是Tim的肚子在叫。我还能感觉到它作响时的颤动。我笑了一下，而Tim又开始扭动了。感觉是时候起床喂鸟儿了。我看着对方缓缓睁开充血的深蓝色眸子，看向我。他真该多睡点。

 

“早上好，鸟宝宝。”我说，突然想起现在早就不是早上了。对方抬起头，四周望了一下。

 

“早上好。对不起，我把你当枕头了。”他的声音有点嘶哑。

 

“没事的。你睡得怎么样？”我问，对方揉了揉睡眼。他似乎有点儿紧张。应该不太习惯与人在身体上有密切接触，我其实也是，只是我没有表露出来。

 

“还好，比在地板上好多了。”对方笑着说。

 

“那，你知道我们得告诉Roy和Kory吧。”Tim说出我刚才正想着的事。

 

“跟Kory讲还好。Roy可能就会认为我诱拐了你用来，嗯，你懂的。既然你那么聪明，你说什么时候事告诉Roy的最佳时机？”我开玩笑地说道，而这时，卧室的门毫无预警地开了。Roy走进来，看见Tim趴在我身上，惊得吸了一口气。Tim迅速跟我拉开一段距离，红了脸。真是一个糟糕的开头。

 

“就是现在。”Tim回答了我那个讽刺的问题。

 

“Jason，怎么回事？！”Roy怒道，眼睛睁得大大的。我感觉大事不好了，我应该早点告诉Roy我把这孩子从Bruce身边带走的真实原因。现在Roy该认为我带走Tim是为了缓解寂寞什么的。傻子。真以为我会干出这种事吗。吃屎啦，我专杀这种人。

 

“Roy，听我解释。”我说，想要令对方明白事实不是看上去那样的。他跑了出去。我迅速套上衣服追了上去。

 

“抱歉，小鬼。等会儿回来。”我对Tim说，当事人便是这场风暴的中心。我知道场面会尴尬死人，但我一定要和Roy谈谈。

 

我冲出卧室，没在客厅和厨房看到他，一定是出了宾馆房间了。我赶紧跟上，在走廊找到了他，对方挨在墙上闷闷不乐。还好，现在走廊上没有其他人。对方看到我，便开始往反方向走了。

 

“Roy，你他妈能冷静一下听我解释吗？”我恳求道，接着跟上对方。我抓住对方肩膀，而他马上转过身来瞪着我。

 

“那么，我们如今干起这种事了，Jason？一开始要绑架他的时候我就没有同意，而现在你和那孩子睡在一起了？你 **他妈的是想怎样** ？”对方大骂，双手挥动表达自己的怒火。

 

“Roy，不是这样的。”我反驳。Roy嚎叫了一声。

 

“那是怎样，Jason？我们究竟是为了什么把罗宾从蝙蝠侠那带走？”他尖锐地发问。我该告诉他真相，他太激动了。我深深叹了口气。

 

“Roy，我把那孩子带走的唯一理由，是因为这样Bruce就不会让他死掉了。我觉得自己能说服Tim放弃罗宾的身份，为了他好。我一开始不知道事情会这样的。 **相信我** ，不久前我也像你一样惊讶。再说了，我们还什么都没做。”我说道，忍住不要照对方脸上的雀斑打下去。

 

“你是我最好的哥们。你知道我不会那样占他的便宜的。求你，请相信我说的话。”我哀求道。这之后Roy的神情完全变了，从怒气冲冲的唾弃到恶心作呕的怒意。呃，算是个好的转变。他揉着鼻梁长长地叹息了一声。我并不经常谈论自己的情感问题，之类的蠢事，所以我想他应该终于理解了我为什么没有事先告诉他了。

 

“好吧，Jason。那么他现在多大了？”Roy问，尝试转移至另一个方向，我猜。

 

“十七。再不到一个月就满十八了。”我回答。Tim的确看上去比实际年龄小，所以可以理解Roy为什么会这样问了。然而，我不敢相信的是，对方竟然认为我会对未成年下手。真是无敌大蠢驴。

 

“哇，那小子看上去更小诶。这样我感觉好一点儿了，但是你要知道，蝙蝠们可不会像我一样善解人意。”对方警告我说，但听上去安心了不少。我都还没考虑这方面呢。就算知道Tim是合法且自愿的，Bruce应该也不会接受。而且，他应该也不会原谅我绑架这件事。而不管怎么说，Dick都会是我的心头大患。他看似总是对Tim保护过度。他以前对我也是。算了，船到桥头自然直吧。

 

“这些不要告诉Tim。”我瞪着对方说。我现在还没准备好让Tim知道我真正的意图。

 

“我不会的，你应该自己告诉他。前提是他还不知道。”Roy一边说一边从我身边走开，回到房间。我不确定Tim知道了没，他可是个小聪明鬼。

 

“哦，下次记得锁上门。”他请求完走进了房间。我翻了个白眼。这都是些什么事？我甚至都不清楚我和Tim能成没成。我们就是两种不同的人。我有些疑惑，但是关于他的事却又感觉很好。如此自然。我只能这么形容。


	5. Chapter 5

“Jason，我不喜欢你去做这种事。”Tim说，仿佛我还不知道他的态度一样。我和Tim在一起已经几个星期了，到目前为止我们相处的都十分好。在Tim还需要养伤时，我大部分时间都用来陪他。我们一起打电子游戏，同时他也会教我怎么做饭。（其实一般都是我在旁边点头，而他才是在做饭的那个。他穿着围裙的样子真是性感。）

 

今晚是我必须出勤的一晚。我已经知道了Castillo的去向，准备将他拿下。当然，Tim不想我去，但他也很清楚无法改变我的决定。这一次任务难度要比往常大，需要我和Roy还有Kory一起出动。我不再需要担心Tim会逃跑了，他已经不再是我们的囚犯了。况且，就算他逃了，我还可以通过他肩上的芯片找到它。当然，我要在被Tim发现之前把它拿掉。

 

“鸟宝宝，我很快会回来的。那之前你可以先看看电视。”我说，希望能安抚对方。

 

“为什么不让我一起去呢？我能帮上忙。另外，你没有必要杀掉那个人。”Tim说，仍在试图改变我的心意。如果说我这一生学到了什么的话，那就是，人是不会改变的。江山易改，本性难移。如果不选择杀掉Castillo，那Tim觉得我们该怎么办？

 

“道德感会令你身陷险境。再说，不然我们怎么处置Castillo？”我询问道，假装Tim有充分的理由。

 

“我在‘那儿’能自保。你们可以把他送进监狱啊。”对方反驳我，抓住了我的手臂。

 

“拜托，这个人富得流油，他马上就能出狱的。然后他就会报复其他人。他根本不会得到审判，小鬼。这就是现实，谁都不可信。”我吼道，将手臂从对方的桎梏中挣脱出来。Tim瑟缩了一下。我没有想吓他的，我只是想教他生存的道理。

 

“你错了。我就相信你啊。”他眼睛瞪着我，口上却冷静地说。他的鼻子皱起来，继续用那双深蓝色的眸子看着我。

 

“这是不一样的。你懂我什么意思，Tim。”我挠了挠后脑说。他真是个小顽固。我打赌，他绝对不会屈服的。真的要在我每次进行要杀人的任务时这样吗？这样想着，我笑出声。

 

“Jason，总有更好的方法的。”Tim说，还是原来那一套。他脸上那严肃庄重的表情，真是又可爱又可气。

 

“是的当然有，鸟宝宝。当然有。”我打断他，亲了亲对方的额头。而对方则抱起双臂，红着脸撅起了嘴。可以看出，他也想回吻我，但同时又生着我的气。

 

“你这个坏蛋。注意安全啦。”对方回答，踮起脚尖抱住了我。我被他的娇小逗笑了。

 

“是，是。”我说着，也抱住了他。

 

 

 

 

我们到达Castillo的庄园之后，立马冲进去干掉了每一个岗的守卫。并不困难，我本还期待着更大的挑战呢。枪声在我耳里宛如音乐。Castillo的手下在决定为这个扭曲的老板工作时，便断送了自己的命运。

 

不像那些喽啰，我并找不到Castillo他人。这座庄园非常豪华。Castillo一共有四座庄园，每个周末他都会待在其中一个庄园里面。根据Castillo的打手头目，本杰明·斯图尔特所招供的，今晚他应该待在这里才是。我们三个人把每间房都搜了个底翻天，浪费了大量的时间。并没有他的踪影。一定有人将他转移了。

 

“Castillo他娘的在哪？”我对一个刚到时打晕的守卫大喊道。他该感到幸运，我们没有一开始就打死他，但如果他不告诉我们Castillo真正的位置，这份幸运就到头了。

 

那人只是一个劲地哀嚎，我抓住他的上衣提到眼前。我可以看出谁是告密者，这个人肯定是一个。没有得到及时的回答，我又朝对方的脸打了几拳。我可以在他眼里看见恐惧，和我红色头盔的倒影。对方的鼻子流着血，下唇裂了。他还很年轻，虽然没有Tim小。他看上去大约二十三岁。这让我有点为难。我不再打他，放开了他的衣襟，手套的指节上都沾上了血。我哀叹一声，走过如往常一样旁观的Roy和Kory身边。

 

“走吧。我们不能从他这得到什么。”我说，抬脚跨过一个守卫的尸体。现在我们得靠别的线索找到Castillo了。也许我再打狠一点，那人就会招了，但我不想。他已经鼻青脸肿了。其实，我是怕自己会杀了他。这以前还从没发生过。我猜我是把它和Tim类比了吧。我去。

 

“我们现在要怎样才能找出Castillo？”Roy跟上我说。此时我是毫无头绪的。对方不在这里已经让我很不爽了。是他知道了我们要来，还是说这只是一个巧合？

 

“我们会找到另一条途径的。”我声音带着怒意回答。好烦Roy总是问些蠢问题。我怎么知道该怎么找到他啊？傻逼。

 

回宾馆的路上，我顺便买了几块披萨。我不知道Tim是否有吃饱。他这么小只，有时候让我觉得他没有得到这个年龄男孩子足够的营养。我像他那么大时，总是想吃。靠，我现在也总是想吃。我知道Tim总是顾念着食品健康什么的，但一两块披萨又不会要他的命。而且，看着他吃东西，我自己也会觉得好受些。

 

回到宾馆，我在想Tim知道我们没杀Castillo之后会说什么。他估计会像平时一样训我一顿，小东西。

 

我打开宾馆房间的门，里面灯都是关着的。我的面具和头盔都放在Roy的包里，还有后者的弓箭。

 

“小鬼？”我唤道，期许能听到回复。但是一片寂静。对方不在沙发上，也不在厕所里。我检查了卧室，也没有。他又逃跑了吗？怎么回事？我马上把床下的手提箱拿出来，打开，找出并打开那个可以追踪Tim肩上芯片的探测器。这就是我上次从枪口把他救下使用的方法。仪器显示他现在正在我们的上方，那他一定在天台了。我收好探测器，将手提箱重新塞回床下。

 

“小罗宾去哪儿了？”我跑过他俩时，Kory问。

 

“你们留在这里。我知道他在哪。”我说完快速地出了宾馆房间。我跑到出口，上了楼梯，一路往上爬。这孩子想干什么，把我吓得半死？我觉得他应该很聪明。也许又是一次试图逃跑，但他为什么不像之前一样走得远一些呢？

 

爬了大概四段楼梯，我终于到达了顶层，然后毫不犹豫地打开了门。我看到了，他在那。Tim正靠在天台的边缘，眺望着下面城市的灯光。由于城市灯光太亮，几乎看不到头上的星星，但还可以看见那一轮新月。

 

Tim似乎没有注意到我站在了他身后。我长长地舒了一口气，放松下来，并走向对方。他穿着我的一件白T恤和一条Kory给他买的灰色运动裤。我喜欢对方穿着我过大衣服的样子，看着领口总从他肩上滑下来，感觉就很可爱。对方会把衣服拉起来，但几秒钟后它又会滑下去。

 

“嘿，鸟宝宝，你在这里干嘛呢？”我慢慢靠近他的背后，问道。我本以为他会转过身回答我，但对方没有。他是在无视我吗？我又怎么惹他不高兴了？我想他应该是还在生气我今晚的任务吧。我知道怎么让他消气。

 

“好吧。无视我。那我可要回去了哦。”我挑起坏坏的语调说。然后我转身往回走了几步。微微回头，我发现对方仍岿然不动。他在干嘛？现在我可是生气了。

 

“嘿，大小姐！”我叫道，转身面向他。然后我又朝他走了回去，双手握成拳。一丝凉风从Tim深棕色的发间穿过。

 

“Tim，你为什么--”这时我才发现自己之前像个傻逼。我看到有两条白线延伸到Tim的耳朵那。之前我站的地方并不能看到他的耳机。我感觉自己脸上就写着大大的两个字“笨蛋”。

 

我越过他肩膀，看到他手上Roy的iPod，他在听Michael Bublé的Home。啊，靠。我都出汗了，要来暴风雨了。突然间我好想暴打Roy。这几天他和Tim相处得非常好，真是出人意料。我叹了口气。

 

“在孵蛋吗，小鬼！”我叫着，拍了对方后脑一下，把他两个耳机都打掉了。对方马上转过身看向我。他的脸庞湿润，眼眶中盈满泪水。我没有打得那么重，应该是他在我来到屋顶之前就哭过了。

 

“噢……呃……对不起，Jason。我不知道你这么快就回来了。”他的声音有些紧张发抖。他把脸扭向一边，快速地向门走去。他应该是不想被我看见哭的样子，这样太狼狈了。

 

“等等，Tim。怎么回事？”我说，抓住了对方前臂将他拉回来。他还在试图低头，将眼睛藏在刘海下面。

 

“我没事，Jason。真的。”他抽了抽鼻子，挣脱开。看着他眼里的泪光，我心里的某一部分拧紧了。让我无名地想生气。

 

“你可以跟我倾诉，鸟宝宝。好吗。”我恳求道，赶在对方走到出口之前。

 

他停下来，叹了口气，转过身来。这时有一到两分钟的沉默。我讨厌尴尬的沉默。突然，Tim紧紧抱住了我的腰，脸埋进我的胸膛里。我还没反应过来该怎么办，于是便轻轻地回抱了他。

 

“怎么了？”我又问了一遍，以更加温和的口气。

 

“我想他们了。”他抬头看着我，坦白道。我懂的。对方这么踌躇不敢开口，是怕我会不高兴吗？我猜他是想家了，但我不认为这能使他伤心成这样。我也知道我不能放他回去见他们。但也许我能找到其他让他好起来的方法。我搂着对方过了几分钟，直到他平静下来。

 

“嘿，没事的。打起精神来。下周就要到你生日了。兴不兴奋？”我边说边将对方眼角的泪水拭去，想让他振作起来。对方笑了起来，至少他不哭了。

 

“我十岁以后就再没为生日激动过了。”他说，想显得自己很成熟。我有时就喜欢跟他对着干，故意把他当做小孩子来对待。

 

“现在感觉好点了吗？披萨都要凉了。”我打着趣，松开了双臂。对方又笑了，我很高兴自己能够逗乐对方。我们回到了房间，我还让他吃了两块披萨。

 

大家都吃过之后，Roy、Tim和我一起看电视。Roy坐在躺椅而我们坐在沙发上。大约一个小时之后，Tim就挨着我睡着了。我换了个姿势，好让对方的头能靠在我胸口上。对方扭动了几下，并没有醒来。他怎么这么累？我想说，他今天也没做什么工作吧。

 

又过了一个小时，我也开始打瞌睡了。我将遥控器往Roy那一扔，双手抱起了Tim。当我用公主抱把他带回卧室时，对方逐渐醒来了。

 

我把对方放在床上，自己进了浴室。出来时只穿着短裤，爬到了Tim身边。对方打了个哈欠，我们都盖上了被子。

 

“嗯，你可以不用抱我上床的。”对方睡意朦胧地说。

 

“当然要啦。我想跟你一起睡呀，小鬼。”我回答，自己忍不住打了个大哈欠。Tim翻了个白眼。

 

“我是说，我可以自己走过来。”他坐起身说。

 

“啊，抱怨停止。我应该让你直接睡在地上的。”我玩味地说。对方一笑，爬到了我身上，坐在我的肚子上。哇哦。他还真会使人热血沸腾。

 

虽然我和Tim除了调情之外没有做过别的，但Tim也从中学得很快。他知道我喜欢他这样骑在我上面。我抓住他的髋部，而对方则露出了一个天使与魔鬼并存的微笑，俯身将唇贴下来。我开始硬了。我们第一次在床上调情的时候，感到Tim勃起了，我就赶紧让他慢下来。我没有说出口，毕竟这会让对方感到难堪，但我觉得这样很火辣。但是，对方那时还没有准备好做这种事，现在也依然。

 

“ **真的吗？** ”对方一边亲吻着我，一边嘲弄地说。我张嘴加深了这个吻，而对方也学着我一样做。我深吸一口气，翻身压到对方身上。我无法克制自己不往对方身上摩擦，我在衣服下温柔的爱抚着他的胸膛和腹部，对方呻吟了起来。啊，我想要他。我知道对方也想要我，但这不对。至少，还不行。

 

我慢下了亲吻的节奏，慢慢地离开了对方身体。我们都沉重地喘息着。Tim躺在那，还想要。操，我也是。他躺在床上的样子这么美丽。我坐起身，然后再回到自己那边床。Tim迷惑地看着我。我几乎都害怕开口问怎么了。

 

“Jason，我做错了什么吗？”他无辜地盯着我的眼睛问。这孩子在指什么？反正肯定不是关于我的事。

 

“没有的事，鸟宝宝。你怎么会这样想呢？”我回答，好奇地挠挠头。我有点犹豫要不要继续交谈下去。哇，靠。我知道了。是关于性的。每当要谈及与性有关的事情，Tim都会脸红，绝无例外。

 

“那为什么我们……呃，不再深入一点？”他含糊地问道，声音刚好让我能听清。他的眼神移向一旁，一副犯了错的样子。他对谈及性和关系的生疏，让人觉得他可爱。当然我也不精通，但我的样子可就谈不上可爱了。我叹了口气，手搭上对方的肩。

 

“我做错了什么吗？还是你觉得我没有吸引力？”他在我能回答前，一股脑抛出一堆问题。对于一个像他这么聪明的人来说，这些问题可都蠢透了。

 

至少这么说的话，他是错了。我觉得他 **非常** 有吸引力，但同时我也喜欢他，因此不想毁掉这一切。而且我也不会利用他的天真对他下手的。毕竟，这对这段关系来说还太早了。对方值得比我更好的，因此我会尽我所能地为了他好。正巧，就现在而言，性事不是对他最好的事情。也许再过一两个月吧。当下，他应该和我进一步相互了解，然后再决定是否要跟我继续下去。说实话，我一开始真的不清楚为什么对方会喜欢我。我绑架了他，还虐待他，把他像畜生一样对待。我甚至不知道他喜欢男人。

 

“哦，鸟宝宝，我保证 **不是** 你想的那样的。你如此地美丽。”我轻笑了一声，回答道。对方便又一次不解地看着我。

 

“那，为什么呢？”他问道，嗓音有一丝紧张和颤抖。呃，该面对的还是会来的。

 

“因为你还没有准备好啊。”我叹息一声，试图让对方理解。

 

“这是什么意思？因为我还没满十八岁吗？当了这么久义警，年龄不够成熟无法发生关系是我们最不需要考虑的。而且，加利福尼亚的法律也--”

 

“不是因为你的年龄！”我马上打断。我得承认，我并不很想讨论Tim要讲的话题。为什么他就这么急着想上床呢？这本和他的年龄和他还是处这个混合原因有关。虽然我的第一次比他现在要早点，但我是自己准备好的。我这个愚蠢又自私的人，与Tim完全相反。

 

“听好，我说我们没有准备好，那是当真的。 **我们** ，包括我们两个人。我真的很喜欢你，Tim。而我不想因为呃……过早的性，把这毁了。你就相信我吧。好吗，鸟宝宝？”我尽量真诚地对他说。Tim点点头，印度式盘腿坐下，回避和我眼神接触。

 

“而且，为什么你那么着急呢？”我问，努力不让自己脸红。

 

“没有啊……没有为什么。”对方似乎没有意料到这个问题。脸也和我一起红了。

 

“才不信呢，小鬼头。我认识的那个Tim不会做任何没有理由的事。告诉我，没事。”我说，想让对方敞开心扉。Tim从来不无缘无故做某事。这明显就是一个谎言。

 

“我只是--”他开口，脸红。靠，我讨厌他总藏着掖着的样子。

 

“嗯？”我靠近了一些，问。对方长叹了一口气。

 

“我想，我应该是怕你离开我，或者不再喜欢我了吧。我以为你是想做的。”对方迟疑地回答，捻动着手指。哇哦。我只能讲，就算发生了这种事，角色也只会是相反的。我将双手搭在对方肩上，直视着他深蓝色的眼睛。

 

“Tim，这不可能发生。不是我不想做，只是我认为我们都还没准备好。”我试图说服了孩子。

 

这感觉蛮奇怪的，不过如果对方不是Tim可能会更奇怪。说实话，我还没跟比我小的人在一起过，以前都是和更年长的女性或男性。我挺喜欢和比我小的人一起的，对方的单纯和好奇心让我喜欢上了Tim。我不明白的是，Tim为什么喜欢 **我** 呢？我不似对方那么纯洁，也不干净。我只希望Tim能幸福，就算他选择离开我，也无所谓。在那之前，我会尽力让他幸福的。什么时候我变得那么多愁善感了？

 

“那我怎么知道我们什么时候准备好？”对方姿势没变地问。我可以感觉出对方并不打算轻易放过我。我轻笑了一声，思忖着该怎么跟他说。

 

最后我翻了个白眼，将对方拉倒在床上。我喜欢跟Tim缠在一起的感觉， **足够** 暧昧了。最终我压住他，看着对方的脸和笑颜，开始挠他的体侧。Tim非常怕痒，这是你在他的外表和个性中无法看出的，也是我觉得他很有意思的一点。

 

对方的反应仿佛很讨厌我挠他，但我想他一定和我一样喜欢这样。他大笑着想把我推开，真是太可爱了。

 

在对方笑得快没力了之后，我才停下。这时候他还被我压在下面。我弯下身，闭着眼睛吻上了他的唇。一分钟之后，转移到了脖子。我用牙轻咬着对方颈部的皮肤，将呼吸喷在上面。Tim软软地呻吟着，我慢慢吻回到他的下颚。对方的皮肤又柔软又苍白。Tim用的是我的沐浴露，我喜欢从他身上闻到这味道。我用手指梳过他的头发，嘴唇来到对方耳上轻咬着，轻轻朝里面吹气。对方报以小声的呜咽。啊，我喜欢他这样。

 

“我们准备好后你会知道的，鸟宝宝。保证。”我在他耳边轻说。我喜欢让对方起鸡皮疙瘩，我想我真是沉迷于这个孩子了。靠。

 

又过了一段暧昧的调情，我们都挨着彼此躺在了床上。灯关上了。如果没有街上透过窗户和帘子映进来的灯光，这将是一片黑暗。那光线足够亮到我们能看见彼此。

 

“嗯，你还没跟我讲过你的事呢。”我说，用前臂支起脑袋。我想要知道更多关于他的事，他的过去。我知道他曾经在早年尾随过我和Dick，我还知道他替代了我，成为了罗宾。但这些就是我知道的全部了。呃，除此之外是他还有一个娇小可爱的身躯。

 

“其实我也想问你呢。”Tim反咬一口。我还知道的是，他是个聪明的小混蛋。

 

“哦，你打算这样来吗，呃？”我问，抬起一边眉毛笑道。我知道他从蝙蝠洞的数据库里了解一些我的事，但那些通常都是不好的方面。我叹了口气。大概全都是不好的吧。我没给人留下什么好印象。事实上，我拥有的最好的东西就是Tim了。对方看着我，像是在等我的回答。

 

“好吧，小鬼，就按你说的来。”我说完便开始讲述自己的故事。

 

我告诉了Tim关于犯罪小巷的事，那是我出生的地方。我告诉他了我那染毒瘾的母亲，她教我去卸下别人的汽车部件卖钱，譬如轮胎就行。我要照顾她，直到她死于吸毒过量，留下我孤身一人。那之后，我便开始在街头流浪，靠拆卸汽车零部件过活。那是一段艰难的岁月。我的父亲是一个为双面人工作的罪犯，某一晚他被抓住送去监狱了。很长一段时间我都不知道他在哪里，后来才了解，他已经被双面人和他的手下做掉了。

 

我甚至告诉了Tim我第一次遇见蝙蝠侠那晚。当时我还是个街头小混混，正在物色一辆车去偷零件。然后我就看见了那辆停在巷子里的蝙蝠车。我刚拆完四个轮子，老头子就回来了，正好看到我准备搬走他的轮胎。连Bruce那张苦瓜脸都掩不住他自己的惊讶。

 

Tim觉得这一部分特别有意思。蝙蝠侠尝试将我送去问题少年学校学习，但是并没有持续下去，因为后来发现学校的校长竟然在教人犯罪。Bruce看出了我骨子里的狂怒和桀骜不驯，决定通过让我成为第二任罗宾来学会控制自己。虽然我照做了，但是对于这份工，我还是太狂躁了。我差点杀了手里的罪犯，Bruce对此很不满意。

 

随着我继续讲下去，Tim的表情变得愈加担忧。他知道接下来会是什么。我告诉他，我妈其实不是我的生母，听起来就像烂俗的肥皂剧一样。当我终于找到了我的亲妈，却发现她是被小丑劫持了的。她从她工作的急救中心贪污，为了掩盖事实而与小丑达成协议，欺骗了我，将我以罗宾的身份交给了小丑。我不太知道接下去的细节，只知道他查了我的档案，并对我的死亡和复活都了如指掌。在用撬棍把我打了个半死之后，小丑激活了炸弹，赶在蝙蝠侠来到之前把我和生母都炸死了。

 

“我想后面的你都知道了吧。那么，你满足了吧，小鬼。多多少少，这些就是我的故事了。”我说，坐起身，从右手边的床头柜上拿过香烟，打开灯，我点着了火，吸了一口尼古丁。

 

Tim一脸悲壮地看着我，似乎他也想帮助我，却又不知道该怎么做。实话实说，我不觉得自己可以被救赎。至少，因为我的死亡而带来的破坏性后果不行。这个世界很有趣。曾经，我一度想杀了那个替代了我的新任罗宾。而后，我又开始想保护他免遭与我相同的命运。现在，我又和对方躺在一张床上，像是我们投入了爱河一样。

 

我将烟雾喷向另一边。Tim对我抽烟的习惯并没有说三道四。对方对此事很反对的，但他还是忍了。

 

“你的亲生母亲怎么能把你卖给小丑呢？”对方被激起了不忿。他交叉着双腿坐起来。这样的坐姿似乎是一种习惯，我觉得真是可爱死了。

 

“我觉得她对我也不怎么在乎吧。不过，也无所谓。她也和我一样死在了那一场爆炸中。最终，她也算是为虎作伥付出了代价了。”我毫无波澜地讲道，又吸了一口烟。说完这番话，我觉得自己就像一个虐待犯，但是已经来不及修改措辞了。感觉我应该试着换个话题。

 

“到你了，鸟宝宝。”我说，朝对方一笑。我急于知道他在成为罗宾之前的生活。对方正如我预想的一样，先是叹了一口气。不知为何，Tim似乎不太喜欢谈论自己，总是表现的有些为难。也许他觉得自己不够有意思吧。这孩子的自尊心还真有待提高。

 

“呃，那我就从最开始说起好了。我的童年过得还算优越，一切是父母将小小的我带去看一场马戏开始的。那便是Dick和他父母身在的那个马戏团，我和其他观众一起见证了他们被谋杀。几年后，我在一些蝙蝠侠和罗宾与企鹅人战斗的影像里发现，Dick的四空翻与在马戏团中的一模一样。那是他的招牌动作，我从未见别人做到过。各种信息和公众线索让我推测出他就是罗宾。确定这件事之后，再弄清Bruce Wayne就是蝙蝠侠就不困难了。看来我的结论是对的。”对方告诉我，不安地弄着手指。

 

他发现Bruce Wayne就是蝙蝠侠时才多大啊？那时一定还超级小的，因为当我遇见他时他还只是个小不点，太惊人了。

 

在对方讲述时，窗外开始下起了雨。随后又开始打雷了。Tim在雷鸣时震了一小下，引得我想发笑。

 

“于是我便开始经常性地跟踪他们俩。在我明白罗宾的真实身份不久之后，他就不见了。而就在同一时期，隔壁城市出现了一个号称夜翼的蒙面义警。显然，那就是Dick了。绝对错不了。然后不久后，你就接替了他的位置。”他说。

 

“你究竟是如何说服Bruce，让你这样一个小不点成为罗宾的？”我打断了对方的故事，插嘴问道。

 

简直难以相信Bruce会蠢到在我的事情之后还要再收一个孩子。这个老混蛋。Tim有可能落得跟我一样的下场。光是假想了一下这样的情况，就让我不寒而栗。我把烟摁熄在床边的烟灰缸里。雨落的声音让我的心情稍有缓和。

 

“这也是不容易的啊。我可是求了他很久，而他也并不是那么待见我的。在我成为罗宾之前，我注意到蝙蝠侠有些失控了。他变得过分的暴力，有时又太不小心。他需要一个罗宾来帮助他在你的事情之后维持理性。他受伤很深，你知道吗。”对方的回答对我来说信息量有点大。

 

“这始终不能成为他在失去一个之后，又将另一个孩子的生命置于险境的借口。他自己处理不好自身的问题，也不代表他人，尤其还是个孩子，要为他的原因而受苦。”我回到，一心想让Tim明白Bruce的阴暗面。

 

“并不是那么简单就说的。一开始Bruce和夜翼都不愿意让我成为新任罗宾。我后来偷了制服，从双面人手中把他们两个救下了。是在那之后，Bruce才稍微回心转意一点儿的。之后的几个月我的训练都进行得很顺利。”Tim继续说。谁关心Tim是不是偷了制服？Bruce怎么能那么不小心。

 

“在我父母遇害之后--”他又开始说。我的思绪瞬间清空，转而关注在Tim说的话上。他的手指仍在紧张一般地搅动着。

 

“—Bruce、Dick、Barbra和Alfred陪我度过了那段时期。我想，如果我没有成为罗宾，我就不可能自己挺过来。我确信Bruce也明白。一念之差便是很可怕的结果。我发现自己和Bruce一样，都依赖于罗宾这个角色。”他结束了话头，躺倒在我旁边的被子上。我决定为了Tim，暂时把对Bruce的见解放在一边。这孩子经历了很多。他该有一个平静的生活，然而事实却相反。沉默持续了好几分钟。

 

“这样……你最喜欢什么颜色？”我说，试着打破沉默。我听起来一定像个傻逼。这是我唯一能想到的话题了。Tim咯咯笑着侧躺过来。

 

“我觉得，喜欢绿色吧。那你呢？”对方笑着看向我。我想对方应该也猜到我是想不出话题了。谁让他那么聪明呢。

 

“我最喜欢的是红色。”我话音刚落，一阵惊雷乍响，一道闪电映亮了房间。Tim又震了一下，这着实让人忍俊不禁，但同时又十分可爱。当然了，仗着有对方的宠爱，我当然是要笑出声了。

 

“这样的小闪电你都怕，鸟宝宝？”我嗤笑道，乱揉他的头发。对方皱眉对着我，脸却转红了。

 

“我当然不怕闪电啦。这只不过是自然的放电现象，云和地面或云层内部形成了极大的电势差，伴随着明亮的闪光而已。”对方红着脸，开始倒书袋。这小子，是吃了本百科大全的获得的超能力吗？

 

“我还是喜欢你对我说脏话的样子。”我把对方揽进怀里，继续调笑道。我喜欢听对方笑，喜欢逗他玩。我觉得他笑的太少了，他该放松点的。

 

我将他拉近，吻了吻对方的额头。而对方则钻进了我的怀抱，脑袋歇在我胸口上。我关上了灯，以为我们就要睡了，结果我们还继续聊了起来。

 

Tim是个很有趣的人，我很高兴自己能深入了解他。他喜欢猫，却不怎么感兴趣狗（它们太黏人啦）。他的中间名是Jackson。他讨厌寒冷，他喜欢依偎着某物。他讨厌派对。Tim不像一般陷入热恋的人儿一样喜形于色，但他其实比我想的更享受这一段关系。他告诉我他小时候怎么发现自己喜欢同性，但是又由于害怕，直到十四岁以前都不敢跟别人讲。他想当一个素食主义者，但他觉得自己缺乏自制力，放屁。他能说五种语言，而且擅长在最后一秒解除炸弹。我还发现Tim小时候喜欢的是Zac Efron（自己去查）。    注：《歌舞青春》男主

 

最后，这孩子又在我胸口上睡着了。我轻轻将他的刘海从眼前拂去。他的呼吸平稳深沉。我不知道自己为什么对他有感觉，只知道这是情难自已。

 

“我怎么 **这么蠢** 呢？”我悄声对自己说，不吵醒Tim。如果我们最后没有善终呢？我真的真的不想让Tim受伤。我只想保护他，安抚他。我身上的每一个细胞都叫嚣着抱紧对方，不要让对方遭遇不测。唉。我这个大傻冒。


	6. Chapter 6

“我还要再快点！”我自言自语，漫无目的地在雪原上奔跑。我要跑去哪儿？不知为何，我正在努力翻过一座小山。冰粒无情地飘下，蚀骨的寒风也没带给我什么好处。我冷得鼻子都要冻掉了，我的每一步都深深陷入雪地里。在月光的照耀下，大地仿佛涂上了一片银霜。如果天气静好，那将会是一幅很美的景象，然而事与愿违。闪烁的白色晶体不断飘落，闯入我的视线。我如同在与暴风雪搏斗。这一切 **究竟想** 说明什么？就在这时，我听见风雪中传来一个声音。那是，尖叫？听起来很模糊，但定没错。我又听到了。

 

“靠！”我咒骂着，顶着暴风雪往声音传来的地方跑去。我还能听到它，而且越来越耳熟了。有人遇到麻烦了吗？

 

突然间我又听见了另一把声音。一个刺耳的笑声，那我永世不可能忘记的邪恶的尖笑。那是我死前最后听到的笑声，是那个杀死我的疯子的笑声。绝对错不了。这使我与风雪搏斗得更激烈了。听到这个，我双眼睁大，冻僵的双手揣成拳，牙关愤怒地咬在一起。

 

这次我要杀了他。一定要。一定得有人这样做。Bruce不做，因为他办不到。只有我才可以，我将要永远地肃静那个变态的笑声！

 

“ **救命！** ”在那发狂的笑声之间，另一个声音喊道。是谁？我知道的，但就是记不起来。随后那个声音又尖叫了一声，仿佛很痛苦。我不知道那是谁，也不知道会有什么在前头等着我，但肯定不是好事。我要将那家伙的脑袋揪下来！

 

忽然间，我看见面前有一栋仓库。昏暗的灯光从窗口漏出来。我的视线在身体被愈加狂暴的风雪击打之中变得越来越模糊，我的肺因吸入过多冷空气而灼烧地痛了起来。仿佛天气正不惜代价阻止我靠近那个仓库。但是我可不打算放弃。Jason Todd可不是个软蛋。

 

“ **JASON** **！** ”那个声音又喊道。他怎么知道我的名字？等等，这回听得清楚些了。是Tim！那个疯子把他关进了仓库！我必须得快点，赶在事情无法挽回之前。最后我听到对方痛苦地叫了一声，即变为了那个疯狂的笑声。接着，我的心不跳了，风雪也不吹了。取而代之的是灰。我脚下的雪也不见了。似乎仓库旁的一切都被烧尽成灰。该死的怎么回事？我汗如雨下，跑向仓库并踹开了门。

 

木门的碎片飞溅。这时我看到了Tim失去生命的身躯倒在墙角的血泊中。罗宾制服破烂沾着血，没有面具，墙上溅满血迹。Tim侧趴着，手臂皮开肉绽。我瞧不见对方的脸。我也不敢看。在他身旁的血泊里躺着一根撬棍。

 

我跪倒在Tim身边，眼泪开始淌下我的脸颊。我抱起对方的身躯，他的头发上尽是干涸的血污。我紧紧地抱住他，声嘶力竭地喊叫着。

 

“我发誓会让小丑付出代价。我要将那个人渣从世上铲除。我发誓！”

 

 

＜Tim视角＞

被Jason翻来覆去吵醒时，我还没脱离睡意，一脸茫然。对方剧烈地摆着头，满脸惊恐的无声啜泣着。他一定做噩梦了。他的呼吸又长又深，全身汗湿。我马上开始摇晃对方，欲叫醒他。

 

一系列努力之后，对方终于睁开了婆娑的睡眼。我是第一次看见Jason哭泣，让人感到无比痛心。当对方醒来时，他本能地抓住了我的手臂，我不禁叫出了声。他的手掌比我的大，也很有力。Jason他真是吓着我了。

 

“Jason，那只是噩梦！这边一切都很好，深呼吸！”我向对方保证，害怕Jason会患上急性焦虑症。他还在努力使自己呼吸平息。几秒钟后，我的话语发挥了作用，对方松开了我的手，并擦掉了眼角的泪水。我知道他不想让我看见他流泪，Jason在这方面太大男子主义了。

 

对方的呼吸逐渐缓和，人也冷静下来了。他梦到了什么？不管怎么样，肯定是一些对其而言十分痛苦的事情。他的血压和心率必是急升了吧。对方转身坐在了床边。我将手搭在他的左肩上，试图用我唯一会的方法安抚他。

 

“你还好吗？”我问，还有一丝后怕。手臂被抓过的地方还跳动着疼，之后应该会淤青了。但我不怪他，这不是他的错。蝙蝠家族的每一个人都有噩梦，我也不例外。

 

“还行，我没事，小鬼。你怎么样？很抱歉抓了你的手，但我保证我不是故意的。”他说，仍带着惶恐。

 

“我没事。你那怎么样？我是说，你的噩梦。”我有些激动地问。Dick通常都会把他做的噩梦告诉我，有一些的确很糟糕。

 

“我--呃……不想讲。”Jason说，起身走进浴室清洁身体。我不禁去猜想他梦到了什么。我通常在清醒一段时间后便会忘记梦的内容，然而噩梦例外。我想Jason会不会也是一样。总是忘记好的，却被迫记住坏的，真让人无奈。是说，前提如果有愉快的梦的话。对我来说就很少，我做的梦一般都是噩梦。我怀疑Jason也是。我深深叹了一口气。要说我不担心Jason肯定是假的。我坐在床边等他归来。还好我没有屏息等待，他进去快半个小时了。但如果他认为我会乖乖躺回床上，忽略刚才的事，那他可是大错特错了。

 

“Jason。”对方回来时我叫道。

 

我发现自己竟一时语塞。我为Jason感到悲哀，没有人应该承受他所背负的苦难和伤痛。这个男人已经死过了。理所当然，他会患有夜惊或偶发急性焦虑症也不意外了，完全可以理解他不想谈起自己的梦。Jason认为那是软弱的表现，这当然不是对的。可能，当他愿意谈论时，他才能面对自身的问题。这样做之后，噩梦也许就不会像平常一样出现了。我和Dick经常互相交流恶梦的内容，这对我很有帮助。

 

“听好，Tim。”Jason站在我面前开口。坐在床边的我只堪到对方胸口高，于是我得抬头才能看到对方的眼睛。他的双眼郑重其事，还透露着一丝绝望的意味。然后Jason微微躬身，将我紧紧地抱住。我的下巴垫在对方肩膀上。这突如其来的举动让我一时无所适从。

 

“我发誓，我会一直保护你的。”他在我耳边说，低沉的嗓音令我窒息。我的双手慢慢搭上了对方背部。为什么他要这么说？我已经知道他会保护我的了呀。我也会保护他，但他为什么要这样跟我声明呢？一定是与他的梦境有关。也许，我在梦里出了什么状况。几分钟后，Jason吃下一片安眠药，我们便回到了床上。

 

“你知道，我又不是襁褓中的婴儿。我可以照顾好我自己。你不用为我担心了。”在黑暗中，我试图提醒对方，我是有能力保护自己的。对方轻声笑了下。我猜他已经半睡着了。

 

“别说话了，鸟宝宝。”对方说完，几分钟后便陷入了睡眠。我微微莞尔，也与对方一同睡去了。

 

 

 

“生日快乐，Tim！”Kory高呼道。我好想杀了Jason。他明明知道我最讨厌派对，尤其是主角是我的时候。而且我也很讨厌被当成孩子。我不是故意这么不近人情，但我得说我也讨厌他们三个为了我的蛋糕和礼物费了那么多周折。

 

“噢，你们没有必要这样子的。我--”我说着，却被想也知道就是从我身后溜过来的Jason给打断了。

 

“啊，怎么啦，小鬼。放松啊。今天是你的生日。我们怎么能无动于衷呢。”Jason做无辜状，从背后抱住我。这时我正好可以揍他。但是，我只是叹了口气。

 

“随便你们了。”我生无可恋地回答。希望不要太糟糕。我是说，还能怎么糟呢？

 

“那么，你该戴上这个。”Jason窃笑着，将一顶红白条纹的尖帽子扣在我头上，还将弹力帽绳挂在了我下巴上。搞事情。

 

“我不要，混蛋！”我叫嚷着锤了一下Jason的手臂。而Roy和Jason则大笑了出来。

 

“你戴着很可爱啊！”Jason调戏道。不用多想，帽子已经不在我头上了。我本来还想再骂Jason几句。这时Kory却打断了我的思路。

 

“在我的家乡，为了给某人庆生，我们会杀死一只巨大的戈喀丘做成一餐盛宴，还会痛饮帕拉兹德尼克山上的泉水，直到长辈们对我们感到骄傲！”Kory一边说着，一边在大碗里搅拌着什么。塔马兰星人的料理实在不敢恭维。上次她下厨差点把我们都药死。不过他们的民俗还是令我挺感兴趣的。

 

“我要喝。看我假装这杯啤酒就是那个什么什么山的泉水。”Roy说着从红色的派对杯中喝了一大口。我的天。今晚整晚Jason只喝了一点点。我真为他欣慰，他也知道我不喜欢酗酒。

 

我们叫了披萨，而Jason拿出了他自制的蛋糕。尽管那上面的奶油没有抹平，看上去也十分劣质，我还是觉得这样的他很贴心。而实际上那蛋糕味道还挺好吃的。

 

礼物也是一样棒。Jason买了我最喜欢的《杀死一只知更鸟》和一部电子游戏。我唯一认真玩过的游戏就是马里奥，所以他买的是马里奥赛车。Roy送了我一个戴耳机的iPod，里面已经下好了他以前听的音乐。Roy的音乐品位还不错。

 

Kory为我做了“格拉斯布丁”，那是她们星球的人为了庆祝人又大了一岁会做的食物。我笑着表示感谢，虽然那味道正如我预料的一般难以言表。但我还是觉得这是一种友好的表示。而Roy和Jason则因为我不得不吃那种东西而在一旁幸灾乐祸。

 

那晚剩下的时间我都在玩马里奥赛车。宾馆的套间里有一个Wii主机和两个手柄。要说我和Jason有什么相同的品质的话，那就是我们都一样争强好胜了。

 

“耶！”在小彩虹桥上超过Jason时，我大叫。我操纵的是耀西，Jason是马里奥。我很久没玩过这个游戏了，但我现在技术仍挺好。但每次我要赢了，Jason就会用手肘怼我，弄掉我的手柄反败为胜。

 

“嘿，这是作弊。”我说，一边想夺回领先位置。

 

“不好意思啦，鸟宝宝，我要赢了。”Jason得意地笑着偷走了一个吻。我笑着挪到对方身前。我们胶着在了一起。最后我赢了游戏，但败给了对方。

 

“噢，小鬼，我有件礼物要给你。”Jason将手伸进口袋说。我真愿他不要给我准备那么多礼物，真的，没有必要。

 

我在沙发旁贴着他坐下，想跟他说他不该那么劳心费神的。Roy已经躺在躺椅上睡着了，Kory趴在他身上，她喝的至少有Roy的两倍多。后者又如常打起了鼾。

 

突然间，Jason抓住手腕把我拉近。他放开我后，我发现一个棕色的皮编手链被用一个磁力环扣在了我手上。我端详着它，由于我的手腕比较细，链子还会在我手上滑来滑去。我挺喜欢的。我难以自持地脸红了起来，感觉血液冲上了脸部。不知该说什么的我紧紧地抱住了Jason。

 

“喔，我就当这代表你喜欢咯？”对方说，字里行间带着些许笑意，轻轻将手按在我后脑上。

 

“也可以这么说吧。”我抬头看着对方回答。忽然对方弯腰将唇压到我之上。Jason能让我感到愉悦和满足，这两种都不是我常感觉到的情绪。他让我有种，只要我俩在一起就没有什么事情是不能解决的感觉。我是越来越陷入对这个人的深情之中了。我不禁怀疑，这是否是自己过于年轻缺乏经验造成的，毕竟我从前可不是这种重情之人。在Jason之前，我甚至厌恶任何类型的肢体接触。为什么我会有这种感觉呢，那热情是否只会热烈一时，最终迅速冷却并给身边的人带来伤害呢？还是说，这种感觉还能进一步变化？

 

我们不久后就回房睡了。Jason他们明晚还计划继续追查Castillo。正如我之前说过，我很讨厌Jason去刺杀某人，这真是为他的人格抹黑。这段时间我一直在发掘他的好，然后他又要去杀人了。这要我还怎么尊敬他，怎么去发现他那+ **尚存的** +优点呢。虽然我知道他只杀罪犯，但我还是无法接受。至少也让我一起去吧。

 

很不幸地，对方一票否决了我的想法。但我第二天还要再去问的。虽然我讨厌问那些我已经知道答案的问题。唉。

 

 

 

“求你了，Jason？我发誓不会妨碍任务的。”我露出我最有说服力的狗狗眼恳求道。Jason恼怒地看了我一眼，又接着系他的军靴去了。好，他现在完全无视我了。

 

对方已经穿上了棕色的皮夹克，下面是黑色的上衣，再下面是一件小一点的防弹背心。他的灰色裤子左右各绑有一个枪套。只差面具和头盔了。

 

“Tim，你知道我不会答应的。你不能去，太危险了。抱歉了，小鬼。”Jason第无数次叹了口气。他真惹人生气。我有能力看好我自己。我毕竟是罗宾啊。

 

“Jason，我不明白。我是罗宾，也许对你的团队来说是多余的。但是比起让我整日夜困在这里，利用好我的能力只会对你们有好处。”我不停嘴，试图改变对方的心意，然而还是徒劳。唉呀。

 

“让你加入我们，我就是一个伪善者了，懂吗。这也是我为什么将你从Bruce身边带走一样。我不愿让他使另一个年幼的罗宾陷入危险。所以如果我做了同样的事，我和他比起来又有什么不同呢？而且，如果你出了什么事，我是绝对不会原谅自己的，小鬼。”对方说，反驳了我的话，而且他越多讲一个字就越让我想扇他。

 

我叹了口气，听着他的说法做出了一脸苦相。他打算把罗宾从我身体里剥离出去，但是他离成功还需要更努力。另一方面，他也好自私。他说他担心我的安危。如果说我也在担心他呢？他也是凡人，任何人都可能找到机会射中他。而他完全没考虑我的感受。

 

“嘿，别那么沮丧，鸟宝宝。”对方沉下嗓音，手指挑起我的下巴，让我抬起头。他很喜欢这么做，而我也不在意。但我仍回避着视线的接触。他深深地与我一吻，然后才戴上面具和头盔。我知道他想哄我开心，但这并不凑效。又到了他出任务的时候了，和Kory、Roy一起，唯独没有我。

 

Jason从窗口用爪钩出发了，Kory带着Roy随后飞出。他们走后，我突然灵光一现。Jason的笔记本还留在屋里呢。虽然设置了密码，但我轻易就破解了。登陆了Jason的电脑，我开始查看他收集的有关Castillo的信息。

 

很显然，Jason他们打算通过威逼使对方的手下透露Castillo的信息。理论上，这也不是非得说是一个不好的方法，但是这样总是可能使风声比他们更快地传到Castillo那儿。对方自然便会躲起来，就如上次Jason追捕过去时一样。

 

Jason的方法太宽泛凌乱了。凭借Jason的电脑，我找到了另一个Castillo的部下。这个人在Castillo的毒品生意中起到的作用比Jason现在的目标重要得多。他叫Johnny Piner，绰号是 **Tiger** 。具体原因我还没查到，但他在过去十年在毒品行业中还挺出名的。

 

他是聪明，但还不够聪明。大多数毒贩为了不被抓住，一般都采取电话或者当面交易，再蠢也不会用电子邮箱或者短信这种可以被溯源的通信方式，除非那是经过加密的。借助Jason上百个毒贩和帮派的信息资源，我找到了一个与目标姓名首字母一样的邮箱地址。 **JPtiger@hotmail.com** 。逮到他了。

 

我成功黑进了他的邮箱。发现那里没有什么交易记录，只有一些黄色广告、招妓信息和一些日常聊天而已。但是事情不会那么巧的，这个人肯定是他。

 

最新的一封邮件是在我黑进去不久前收到的。在我刷新页面后，发现它已经被读了。这说明这个人可能是通过某部可追踪的智能手机登录的。依靠手机的ip地址，我可以精确定位对方的所在地。但是，这对我并没有什么用处。如今我的选择是跟Jason一样的。我能做什么？殴打对方直到他招供？我想他就算害怕毒贩帮派，都不会怕我。

 

我叹了口气，努力思考如何能让他暴露出Castillo的位置。另一个想法跃入我脑海中。是否能够找到窃听对方通话的方法呢？我碰巧就知道一种方法。

 

几个月前，我和Bruce通过利用对方的手机，拿下了一个哥谭犯罪大头。我那时做了一个电脑病毒，可以通过电子邮件或短信植入某人的手机。当信息被打开，这个病毒就会控制设备上的话筒和麦克风，将对话一句不漏地传回蝙蝠洞。这个病毒是我发明的，但我不能居功自傲，因为这起初是Barbara提出的灵感。

 

我立马着手重新编程这个病毒。总共花了我两个小时二十七分钟。大功告成，我将它以邮件的形式发送到Piner的收件箱里，伪装成一个黄色广告，因为对方邮箱里有很多这类东西。

 

自然地，对方收到后便很快打开了它。现在病毒已经植入那人的手机并上线了。如今我便能知觉他拨出或收到的每一通电话。

 

我不知道为什么Jason不愿意信任我。有我的帮助，他早就能把活儿干好了。哦，不对。也是的，如果他是用于刺杀某个人，我也是不愿意帮忙的。怎么样讲，我还是宁愿按自己的方式。也许我能将Castillo和他的手下送进监狱，以此证明Jason不必去杀人。

 

但是这样做我就得找回我的罗宾制服。这就有意思了。为防被追踪，Jason在绑架我时就把我的罗宾制服处理掉了。但我注意到对方还留着我的蝙蝠镖和爪钩枪。在检查了上面的跟踪器之后，他把它们收进了衣柜。我想对方还不知道我知道这些装备的存在，而我还暂时不能让他发觉。

 

我是某次无意中翻找到的，Jason的装备和道具都放在衣柜里。如今他已经足够信任我不会逃跑了，我的确不会。但是我仍然是罗宾。或早或晚我还是会联络Dick他们，告诉他们我没事。虽然Jason是不会同意让我这么做的，目前他逼我发了誓不能联系蝙蝠家族。虽然我并不想让他们为我感到悲伤和焦虑，但想想能否说服Jason，我就叹了口气。

 

但是我现在还有其它事情要解决。例如，如果我要打击罪犯，那我的头发也该剪了。我在浴室里找到了Jason的电动剃刀还有一把剪刀。Jason通常都负责帮他自己和Roy剪头发。

 

像大多数人一样，我一开始也很犹豫，但下了几刀之后便容易多了。没过多久，浴室的洗手台和地上便落满了头发，深棕色的发丝掉在白瓷砖上特别显眼。后脑部分是最有难度的，但我依旧完美地搞定了，我真为自己没有剪到耳朵感到惊讶。

 

全部理完，我把四周都剃得很短，唯独头顶上略长一些，看起来非常精神的样子。要承认的话，我其实是模仿了Jason的发型。清理完地板和洗手台，我又回到了Jason的衣柜前。我需要组合一套制服。

 

好巧不巧，在Jason的棕色皮夹克之中，竟然有一件尺寸明显地小。好在他的防弹衣可以调整松紧，面具也跟我的罗宾面具差不多。我偷了几件Roy的手套和灰色裤子。Roy还有多的靴子，虽然有点大，但比Jason的和穿多了。结合他们俩的衣物，我可以混搭成一套凑合的制服。

 

我的装备是这样：防弹衣穿在一件红兜帽黑色长袖衫下，外套Jason那件小号的棕色皮夹克（帽子从领口拉出来）。我把夹克的袖子剪得比手肘稍短一些。我还穿戴着Roy的灰裤子、手套、棕色军靴，最后是遮住眼部的面具。至于武器，我带上了一把爪钩枪、几把小刀、一支伸缩长棍和尽可能多的蝙蝠镖。我还带了一条Jason的万能腰带，把我可能用上的小装置都放进去。

 

穿戴完毕之后，我悄悄溜出房间，把门锁上。我溜到屋顶，还好没被其他客人撞见，不然就搞笑了。

 

站在屋檐上眺望，我充满了鼓舞和喜悦。城市中明亮的街灯在呼唤我，在我这个位置看，夜晚的灯光多美啊。啊，这座城市比哥谭明亮这么多。街道和建筑装点着华美的灯光，所有的一切都是那么地清新，那空气的气味，那车辆行驶的声音，最重要的是，我血液中的肾上腺素充盈了起来。

 

“罗宾回来了。”我扬唇一笑。跃下，射出我的爪钩枪，飞荡在城市上空。穿梭在空中，我仿佛又一次获得了飞行的能力。我的技术与Dick相去甚远，但也不差，尤其是考虑到我已经好一段时间没有练习了。

 

在空中飞翔，从一栋楼跳到另一栋楼的感觉好极了。让我仿佛回到了第一天成为罗宾的时候。当然今晚不是来怀旧的，我还有正经事要办。我要去监视Tiger，以为下一步做准备。如果幸运的话，Tiger能直接把我引到Castillo那儿，不过我很少有这种运气。但是，光是想想可以溜出来几个小时自由飞翔，就令人感觉值得一试。

 

通过手机我知道Tiger的方位，他离这不远，大约在七英里之外。一想到Jason和Castillo的问题不解决我们就不可能离开这座该死的城市，我就头疼。


	7. Chapter 7

正如我所料，我定位了Tiger的位置，在一家豪华酒店里。从窗外监视，对方是一个非常高的瘦子，留着小八字胡，身着极其昂贵的西装，手上戴着劳力士，怀里搂着一个姑娘。从她衣着打扮推测，似乎是个妓女。再近一点看，她的牙很黄，人也很瘦，估计是被拐卖的吧。

 

如果我能尽量跟着他，那我就可能撞上运气，看他把我直接引向Castillo那里。虽然可以追踪到他的每一通电话，但我还是决定亲自侦察他。就这样持续了好几晚。Jason也在另一头行动着。为了追查Castillo，他一走就是一整晚，而我也一样。由于这点，我们两个在白天都只剩下睡觉了。

 

白日觉不是我的风格，因此为了防止Jason起疑，我还得强迫自己差不多中午就该起床了。这样一来，Jason便完全没有察觉我在他走后自己溜出去当英雄的事。

 

计划在进行，而Tiger前往的地点却只有大型宴会、脱衣舞夜总会和辗转于不同的宾馆而已。我快开始感到泄气了。他的通话也没有与Castillo有关的，除了一通与一个隐藏号码的关于明晚交易的谈话有点可能。这是我的机会。我祈求着Castillo会现身。毕竟我一点儿也不喜欢跟着去Tiger那些地方，令人感到抵触又无聊。

 

“早安啊，小家伙。”Jason打了个哈欠，坐在床边抻直两条胳膊，伸了个懒腰。我也只比他早几分钟苏醒，现在还躺在另一边还不想起床。我的身体说它需要更多睡眠。

 

“早就不是早上了。”我扭头看了看床头钟说道，电子钟上显示下午4:37。好讨厌这种浑身昏昏沉沉的感觉啊。

 

“再说一次，我不是小孩子。”我补上一句，给了对方一个疲困又不耐烦的眼神。

 

“别激动，我开个玩笑。”对方说着爬到我这边，将我搂进怀里。他只穿着一条短裤和一双袜子，而我也只穿着短裤和一件对方洗旧了的上衣。尺码虽大，用来做睡衣倒还不错。

 

对方靠过来，我们的唇碰到了一起。我翻身坐在对方身上，而他平和地笑着，手抚上我的脸。

 

“Tim，你究竟为何喜欢我？”Jason突然抛出一个问题。对方笑着这样讲，而我甩了个白眼。

 

“呵，因为你是个大懒猪。”我开玩笑回答。

 

“说真的，我真想知道。”Jason不生气的时候，眼神温柔得像天使一样。而这样的一双眼睛现在正看着我。

 

“唔，你有一种讨人喜欢的幽默感，还很勇敢。说实话，是我认识的最勇敢的人之一。而且你有心去做事，也能变得温柔体贴。”我的话令Jason脸红了起来，真可爱。

 

“还有，因为你非常性感。”我笑道。Jason的一边眉毛挑起，形成了半个得意的表情，看上去对方已经信心爆棚了。

 

“我还能说什么？这是上天的眷顾。”Jason的话把我逗笑了。Jason说的没错，他长得是十分帅气。

 

“再加上一点，你喜欢我。大部分人只会把我当做一个没有情商的书呆子，而剩下那部分人则认为我还是个小孩。”我补充。话说出口，我才发觉这经历听起来有点悲惨，我不是故意营造这种氛围的。

 

“怎么能不喜欢呢？”Jason说着，手在我衣服下从腹部一路抚摸到了胸口。我的身体在触碰下微微刺痛。那感觉如此愉悦，一种纯粹的幸福感。

 

“噢，闭嘴。”我羞恼地说，试图藏起笑意。Jason接着执起我的手，轻轻唇吻着。我不禁祈愿这一刻能永远持续下去。

 

“你真美，Tim。你也该学学怎么坦然接受赞美了。”Jason一边吻着我的手说。我俯下身亲吻Jason，而他用回吻加深了这个吻。Jason的吻技很棒。突然间，他翻到我身上。

 

“看来我捡到了一只漂亮鸟儿。”Jason吻着我的脖子说。我的脸烧红到自己都能感觉出来。

 

Jason对这种事很有经验，令人印象深刻。他的亲吻逐渐回到我脸上，而其呼吸也随着吻加深了。他一只手捧着我的脸，另一只手揉着我的臀部，将我拉近。我感觉对方的勃起正顶着我的大腿，而我也开始兴奋起来，虽然不及Jason。我把双臂环上Jason，对方正将自己的勃起抵着我的摩擦。在这个关头，我感到十分紧张，而我的表情八成也将其反映出来了。虽然感觉很舒服，但我的手仍不住颤抖。

 

“你好紧张。放松，Tim。如果你觉得不适，可以马上叫我停下。”对方用诚挚的眼神看着我。我点点头，试着抑制颤抖。我们继续吻了起来，我是说真正意义上的吻。我双手抚摸着Jason的胸膛和腹部，他的身体结实得如同磐石。我碰到了他的伤疤，但并不介意。我自己也有。我喜欢Jason身体贴着我的那份温暖，夕死可以。突然之间，那闹钟响了。

 

“靠。”Jason骂道，越过我把它关掉。我们都不想就此打住，但也是没办法的事。我们一起叹了口气。Jason爬下床，先穿上一条睡裤，再走到衣柜那拿其他衣服。

 

“其实，你可以休一晚假的。”我提议，想说服对方回到床上。

 

“抱歉我不能这样，小鬼。有工作要做。”他说。但我可以察觉，他和我一样想留在这里。

 

“哦，好吧。”我有点失望地回答。对方走过来吻了一下我的额头。

 

“别难过。待抓到那个混蛋之后，我就是你的了。”Jason哄我说。注视着他的眼睛，让人很难生起气来。我试过的，失败了。我知道我该干的事。我必须尽快在不杀死对方的前提下了结Castillo这件事。

 

在Jason、Roy和Kory离开宾馆之后，是我该着装的时候了。我已经厌倦了再跟着这个人了。今晚Tiger的会面将是我一直等待着的机会，我已准备好将他一举拿下。

 

 

 

 

我醒来发现自己躺在一间大房子的水泥地上。这儿有一段通往其他房间的楼梯，和上方一盏晃眼的荧光灯。脑袋像裂开了一样。我想起身，但是我的身体好像有哪些地方不对。感觉很虚弱，光是坐起来就花了我很大的力气。我发现自己一边脑袋流着血，淌到了地上，双手也被铐在身后。

 

发生了什么事？我完全没有印象了。在我面前站着的是一个高大的肥佬，身着昂贵的白西装，还戴着金表，灯光让他的大光头熠熠生辉。我马上反应过来自己的脸，我的面具不见了，武器也都被没收了。该死。在这个大光头背后站着的就是Tiger。

 

“哦，哦，这不就是红头罩身边的那个小兄弟吗。”Tiger狞笑着说。我瞪了他一眼，想要再站起来，却不慎摔倒在地上。我的呼吸突然一滞，随后便咳出了血来。我的身子不对劲。

 

“看来你已经注意到我们给你注射的药物了。”那光头从口袋里掏出一根盛满亮绿色液体的针管。药？怪不得我那么虚弱，而且还想不起我来这的经过。这是什么药？还有其他副作用吗？他究竟对我的身体做了什么？！

 

“看，这种药是从一种稀有的、只在日本南部某些地方出现的毒蜘蛛身上提取的。作为新发现，它甚至还没有被命名。已知的效果会造成记忆缺失、贫乏无力，足量甚至可以致死。被害者会在毫无知觉的梦中死去。这使我们不得不小心谨慎。毕竟，我们要的是活口。当然了，如果我想杀你，我是不会选择这种药的。我喜欢诉诸更暴力的手段。”对方的话像毒蛇一般滑出口。他朝我几步走来，语气既自然，又令人恶心。

 

“你应该在想发生了什么吧？简单说明就是，你冲进来袭击了我和Tiger先生，打断了我们重要的会面。由于你，我们失去了客户。你很能打，但是寡不敌众。我的一个手下溜到你身后，轻而易举就把你击晕了。”对方声音高亢刺耳，这应该就是Castillo了。老天，这人废话真多。不过这至少解释了我那欲裂的头痛是怎么来的。要保持冷静，毕竟这已经不是我第一次被下毒了。什么时候应该把这家伙介绍给毒藤女看看。

 

“懂了，反正不是你把我打倒的。”我嘲笑对方，想激怒他。我也不清楚缘由。猜大概是比起作为罗宾在夜晚碰到的大部分混混，我更讨厌这家伙吧。也有可能部分原因是我的思考方式被这种药打乱了。

 

“趁还能笑得出尽管笑吧，小屁孩。”Tiger说着从口袋中拿出了一样东西。也许是另一种药吧，我看不太清，视线里一片模糊。对方跪在我旁边，举起那个东西让我看清。一个按钮按下后，那物体顶端亮起了蓝色的电弧。那是一只电击枪。接下来麻烦了。

 

“这看起来很小，但其实电压有你们那些警察允许佩戴的两倍高。你会惊讶它的价格的。现在，告诉我红头罩藏在哪里？他的真实身份是谁？为什么他要三番五次扰乱Castillo先生的生意？”Tiger用电击枪威胁我。我不打算屈服。这个家伙，不知道他面对的是谁。我双手反绑躺在地上，不能动，但也坚决一言不发。

 

在我沉默了一分多钟之后，Castillo按下开关，将枪按在我的脖子上。我大叫了一声，身子不自主弹了起来。刺痛十分剧烈。我差点晕了过去，但对方在那之前移开了电击枪。

 

我粗重地喘息着，浑身都一阵一阵地抽痛，心脏被刺激得剧烈跳起来，身上的每一个细胞都因刚才的过电而颤抖。然而，Tiger并没有动摇我的决心。我可能很早就要死了，但疼痛不足以让我出卖Jason。什么都不能。对方又电了我三次，每一次的痛苦更甚。每次我痛苦的嚎叫都能引来对方愉悦的笑声。

 

“是个有骨气的孩子。也许，该换另一种方法了。”对方似乎为我不回答感到恼火。我的身体不断痉挛着，泪水顺着脸颊持续流下。我怎么会那么蠢？我的脖颈火辣辣地疼，头比之前痛得还厉害。我的身子不自觉地痉挛了好几分钟。对方将电击枪收回口袋，一脚朝我肚子猛踢来。我咳出了血，几滴溅到了对方价格不菲的鞋子上。

 

“我靠，你这家伙！”对方怒不可遏地叫喊道。然后他打了个响指，示意Tiger和其他两个手下过来。Tiger拿着一把小折刀，而另外两个人握着两根像是粗重的旧水管一样的东西。Tiger慢慢切开我手臂的皮肤，这样可以带来更多疼痛。他在我惨白的皮肤上刻下“废物”二字。Castillo则笑着静观两个男人用铁管殴打我。流了好多血，好痛。但我能经受得住，我可是罗宾。

 

这时我脑子里想的都是Jason对我微笑的画面。他露出笑容的时候多么帅气。真希望此时我躺在他温暖的床上，而不是冰凉的石头地板上。我不禁抽噎了起来。他在哪？Dick在哪？Bruce和Barbara在哪？这次他们不会来救我了。在我遇到Jason之前，我并没有那么把死当一回事。为了保护无辜的人而牺牲，是值得的。然后如今，我已尝过爱的滋味，还不想就这样撒手。但看来我是没有活路了。但是至少，我曾与Jason共度一段时光。想到这里，我由衷地感谢命运。

 

 

 

＜Jason视角＞

离开宾馆之后，我、Kory和Roy便出发前往审问一个疑似告密者的Castillo手下。他和自己的妻儿一起住在一间小破公寓里。一些家庭由于欠下毒贩集团的债，因此必须得为他们卖命来偿还。

 

我让Roy去敲门，等对方开门后立刻露出藏起来的枪。我们让那人走出来，带到天台上。如果他不说，可以就这么把他推下去。对方招供说他并不知道Castillo在哪，但知道他今晚会和新客户在城里进行交易。他还说，有一个戴面具穿棕色皮夹克的小孩冲进了现场，几乎打倒了全部人。

 

我。操。他。不可能，该死的这不可能。我只想杀了Tim，但只怕Castillo那帮人已经动手了。蠢货。他怎么会这样？我叫了他不要插手的。为什么就是那么顽固呢？

 

Kory和Roy都一致同意，现在救Tim比抓住Castillo更重要。我们必须救出Tim。我已经做好把挡路者全杀掉的准备了。我们急急赶回宾馆，Tim果然不见了。我立马感到心口一窒。如果那些混蛋敢伤及Tim一根毫毛，我就要将他们都活剥了。

 

“我们回来干嘛？不是应该去外面找Tim的吗。”Roy还在那嚷嚷时，我已快速从床下拖出了我的手提箱。我打开箱子，启动那个之前用来找Tim的传感器，它在对方说话的同时滴滴响起来。

 

“不用太久的，Roy。在我们把Tim从Bruce那带走那晚，我将一个微型芯片植入了他的肩上。现在还在，我们就能靠它定位他。”我说话的当头，装置已经定位到了芯片的坐标。

 

“你在Tim身上装了追踪器？什么玩艺儿，Jason？这是疯了吧！”Roy咆哮道。太不是时候了。是，我知道我做了件糟糕的事，但这也是唯一一种能找到Tim的办法。

 

“我们可以迟点再谈。现在别怂--”我的话被设备的滴滴声打断了。确定Tim的位置了，绝对是在某个帮会的领地。已经得到了足够的信息，该出发了。而且Roy再不闭嘴，我就要把他的脑袋撞上墙上去。

 

“好吧，日后再算。他在哪里？”Roy盯着屏幕问。Roy其实也很担心Tim的，而他总能比我更冷静。

 

“他在冷藏制品大街的一个废弃的自动化生产工厂里，在我们南面34.3英里处。希望他还活着，我们走吧。”我回答，三人立马动身。Kory飞在上空，而我和Roy则抢了不知道哪个人的克尔维特跑车。

 

我们将车停在关押Tim的旧工厂旁边的那条街上，然后冲了过去。这里的每一个路口都有保安把守，停在大门入口的是一个有着金色装饰车轮的白色加长豪华轿车。这说明他们的老大就在这。如果Castillo敢伤到Tim，我会让他生不如死。我和Roy从侧边潜入建筑，无声地射倒了前哨的六个守卫。他的弓术高超，每个歹徒都是一箭穿心。Kory从上头空降下来，我们进入了房子。

 

“欢迎归队。”我低声说，正想踹开门。

 

“等等，Jason。这里到处都是守卫。楼顶有扇窗子，我们从上空攻击的胜算会比较大。”她说，声音似有些犹豫。我马上将头转向她。

 

“你看到Tim了？！”我焦急地问，声音前所未有之急切。

 

“是。他还活着，但你不会想看到那样的画面的。”对方橘色的脸一皱，警告道。

 

Kory帮我们到达屋顶。这座房子从上面近距离看感觉更大了。Kory指引我们到窗前时，我半途甩下两人跑上前去。Kory没有说错。下面是几个Castillo的手下，各自拿着不同的武器和枪械，至少三十个人。在那间大房间的深处，Tim被双手反绑在一张破旧的木头椅上。似乎已经被暴打了一顿，他们明显已经折磨过他了。

 

我认出了一件旧的黑色上衣，那是我当红头罩时穿过在皮夹克下面的，还有一双我的旧军靴。他没有戴面具，左额上有个伤口，不断有血从上面渗出。他的手臂布满割伤、瘀痕和灼烧一般的痕迹。他急促地喘着气，口中流出的血顺着下巴滴下。看着这画面，我咬紧了牙关，这些人都会付出代价。他们都得死。

 

有一个样貌富态的男人，穿着白色西服，正站在Tim跟前。秃头，手上几个大金戒指。我认出他就是Castillo。突然间，他一脚踹向了Tim的腹部。我的手握成了拳。

 

Tim吐了一口血，还咳了好几下。Tim的脸上正是和我一开始将他从Bruce那带走如出一辙的坚忍表情。Tim是个坚强的孩子，但是他的身体可不及他意志强大。他在向那个混球的要求屈服之前就会死。想到Tim被他们活活打死，我的全身便灌满了怒意。我不能让这件该死的事情发生。而后Castillo又朝Tim肚子打了一拳，后者再次咳出了血。我的手移向枪管。

 

“Jason，别轻举妄动。我们需要计划。如果你就这样跳下去开枪扫射，那他们可能在我们把Tim带离火线之前就杀了他。他们有Tim作为人质，盲目地杀进去是没用的。”Roy小声告诉我，阻止了我让那个人脑浆迸裂的举动。Tim在受苦，我必须救他。但这次Roy是对的。靠。

 

“这么说你有计划了？”我怒道，虽然我已在努力保持冷静了。

 

“是的，等我一分钟。”Roy小声应答，从箭筒里抽出一支箭。他将箭头旋开，开始进行改装。说完话之后我就没去注意他在干什么了，因为这时Castillo掏出了一把瑞士军刀。沿着手柄伸出的弧形刀刃，仿佛鹰的利爪。看到这里，我双眼睁大，以最快的速度从枪套里抽出了双枪。

 

“Jason，别急！”Roy劝道。我堪堪能压制住自己。弦快要绷断了。

 

“ **那你他妈动做快点！** ”我有点太过大声地喊道。Kory也在我身边往下看，绿色眼睛里亮着愤怒的辉光。我的心快从胸腔里跳出来了，下面Tim的伤痛仿佛也加在了自己的身上。现在是复仇的时间了。

 

那个男人抬起了Tim的下巴，打量着他的眼睛。Tim脸上神情恍惚。我听不见那个人说话，只能看到他将小刀举到了Tim脸旁。Tim仍用一种看垃圾的眼光看着他，这可惹对方生气了。接下来，那人将匕首刺入了Tim的大腿，把匕首转了几下才拔出来。随着Tim的高声痛呼，血溅射在了水泥地上。四周围观的歹徒们都大笑了起来。可恶，我忍不了了。

 

许多事情都发生在一瞬间。我一脚踩碎了整扇窗户，而偌大房间里的所有歹徒都闻声转过来面对我。而这时，一支箭从我身旁飞过，击中地板爆裂开来。随着爆炸，黑色气体持续渗出，逐渐充满了房间。

 

“行动！”Roy一声令下，我们三人一齐跳入了人群。Kory的视力不受烟幕影响，而Roy的面具和我的头盔都使我们有视物的能力。我听见几个歹徒咳嗽。这些烟并没有毒性，只是用于迷惑敌方同时隐藏己方行动而已。

 

寻找Tim的路上我射杀了好几个人，到达Tim身边发现他还有呼吸，令我大松一口气。我的余光看见Castillo从烟幕中冒头了，肥肉屁股攀上了附近的楼梯。我用当初从Tim的罗宾制服里搜到的蝙蝠镖切断了绑住对方双手的绳子。而对方自此差点摔倒在地板上，但我接住了他。怎么回事？我扔下了蝙蝠镖去探他的脉搏。很缓慢，但还有。这群禽兽一定是对他下毒了。我将Tim仰翻过来，让他靠着我的手臂坐起来。

 

“Jason，你来了。”Tim虚弱地笑着说。那双看着我的深海蓝眸子使我平静了下来。我可以听到身后Kory发射光束的声音和歹徒的尖叫。他们最好被地狱之火烧死。

 

Tim浑身都是血，甚至找不出源头。我迅速撕下他的上衣，将布片绑在他大腿的刺伤上方。我发现对方脖子上也有个疑似灼烧的伤口，看上去就很疼。

 

“来救你了，鸟宝宝。”低头看着对方，我轻声说。他终于又安全地躺在我怀中了。Castillo要为他所犯下的过偿命。我轻柔地将Tim瘫软的身体放在地面上。

 

“军火库，看好Tim！”我吩咐道。Roy赶来我身边，Kory则继续收拾其他残兵败将。

 

“你要去哪？”Roy搭箭射穿了一个人的脑袋，他问我。这不是很明显吗？

 

“我去追Castillo。”我说完冲上了楼梯。楼梯通往的是这间旧工厂的调控室。那肥佬就藏在这里，我已经准备好让他的脑袋开花了。

 

这间房比我想象中更大，有一大堆旧桌子和空木桶可供藏身。我猜这间工厂还在使用的时候是一家炼油厂，而现在则成为了一栋摇摇欲坠的危楼。

 

突然间，我听见背后一个木桶那有物体移动的声音。我朝那方向开了三枪，一只大老鼠从破孔的木桶后跑了出来。恶心。这时我的后方又传来更多的移动声。我转过身，看见朝我靠近的Castillo手上拿着之前用来捅Tim的弧形瑞士军刀。

 

“背后偷袭，哼？天真。”我戏谑地挡开匕首的戳刺。我现在就可以开枪打他，但这样太便宜了。我要让这个男人为他对Tim做的一切付出代价，更别说其他因他的毒品交易而毁掉的人的生命了。射杀他太干脆了，我要先折磨他。

 

我踢掉了他手上的匕首，再一脚踹在他胸口把他撞到墙上。这不是我想杀他的方式。我想要直接的人身伤害，就像他拷打Tim时那样。我摘下了头盔露出自己的脸。这次我没有像往常一样带着多米诺面具，我想让对方死前能看见我的眼睛。

 

“尽力取悦我吧。”我说着抛下了头盔和手枪。对方一脸惊恐，但仍尝试着重拾冷静。他的样子就像已经被吓出屎来了一样。

 

“这就是神秘的‘红头罩’，那个想捣乱我的生意杀了我和我的帮伙的人？你怎么有胆量挑战我！我要将你的头像兽首一样挂在墙上！我的人会--”

 

“你的人会什么？我的团队已经把他们拿下了。结束了，Castillo。你已经死了。”我笑着打断他的话，还要让自己别表现的太得意。对方现在完全被激怒了，他赤手空拳地朝我冲来。

 

“唉呀。”我做出口型叹道，对方朝我挥拳，口吐白沫。我可以像摊开一本书一样看穿他的每一个动作。耍阴招我是很熟悉的，因此我有点开始认真了起来。我确保自己的每一拳都实实地中伤他。我往他肚子上揍了几拳，脸上几次肘击，还用回旋踢击中了右臂。光头肥佬的右手无力垂下，他痛苦地大叫起来。把他踢骨折了，我想着便笑了起来。

 

“我们商量一下吧？你想要什么我都给你！我有钱、有女人、有地盘，你说了算！”对方开始嚎啕大哭。这真的激怒我了。这种人渣就该从这个星球上抹除掉。这就是Bruce理想主义的缺陷。如果将这种垃圾关进监狱，他只会贿赂出来，大概只会服刑个一两年。之后呢？他是不会悔改的，他会继续从事毒品交易，只有杀了他才是唯一的解决办法。马来剑出鞘，我揪起Castillo的衣服。

 

“我想要你死。”我将匕首抵向对方的喉咙，说道。这时候我突然感到脖子被电流震了一下，冲击使我掉了匕首。我低头看见Castillo手上拿着一支电击枪。我的身体不受控制地抖了起来。Castillo大笑着看我跌倒在地上。我全身都感觉烧起来般刺痛。他只电了我几秒钟，但那感觉上却长得多。Castillo捞起我之前扔在地上的一把枪。他还握着电击枪。该死的。不妙。

 

“这把小枪的电压比警察的标配还要高得多。你感想如何？但是看你痛苦的样子却远比不上你那年轻的同伴啊。”对方笑着拿枪指着我说。这一定是Tim脖子和手臂上灼伤的来源了。

 

“你个混蛋。”我咬紧牙关咒骂。我现在更想杀了他了。我应该在有机会时便动手。太大意了，他比我认为的聪明得多。

 

“你应该把握机会射杀我的，红头罩。我保证在你之后，我会把年轻那个也解决了。”对方仍在大笑。他鼻青脸肿、血流满面，一只眼睛肿得睁不开。他露出丑陋的笑容，将准星对准我的头。该死的。虽然我并不惧怕死亡，毕竟我已经死过一次了。

 

不知从何处，一只蝙蝠镖破空而来，划破了Castillo的喉咙。对方双眼圆睁，嘴巴和喉咙渗血地往后倒下了。他的身体倒下碰撞在地上。Castillo死了。我转头寻找致他于死地之人。而让我大吃一惊的是，我看见站在门口处，剧烈喘息着的是Tim。他的脸色似乎随时都可能昏过去。以这样的状态走上这段楼梯都已经是奇迹了。

 

“Tim。”我一时不知如何言语。这是Tim第一次杀人。他跪倒下来。我迅速爬起跑到他身旁。

 

“你还好吗，小鬼？”我尽量用轻柔的语气说话。

 

“啊，我没事。”他在说谎，毫无生气地盯着地板。Tim的脸上写满了愧疚。我叹了口气。

 

随后我捡回我的枪和匕首，重新戴上头盔。Tim的手臂绕过我的脖子，我支撑他走起来。他很虚弱。我真的不明白他是从哪里获得掷出那枚蝙蝠镖的力量的，他的身体还在颤抖。之前留下他一个人绝对是个错误。我要好好教育他一顿，当然不是现在。当我们来到楼梯间的底部，可以看到所有Castillo的手下都倒地在Kory和Roy身后了。他们干的不错。

 

“你究竟经历了什么，Tim？”Roy问道。

 

突然之间，一个身穿绿西装的男人突然跳了起来，把枪对准我的方向。他的背上插了一支箭，浑身是血，身边都是他同伴的尸体。电光石火之间，一支箭刺穿了他的胸膛，但他已经开枪了。Tim用他所剩的力气将我推向一旁，我俩一起倒在地板上。那个男人终于倒下，死了。我马上恢复站立。但往Tim那一看，我发觉他肩膀渗出的血液越来越多，几秒钟之内便形成了一滩血泊。我的心不跳了。

 

“Tim中枪了！”我喊叫道，惊魂未定。这不公平。那颗子弹是朝我来的，不该是Tim。

 

“你究竟为什么要做到这份地步，Tim？！”我质问，基本上已经是边按压他肩部的伤口一边嘶吼了。他这个蠢小鬼。对方的眼神比之前还要虚弱。他所做的，就是露出一脸纯洁的笑颜望着我，随后才因失血过多而昏迷过去。他的脸色比平时还要苍白。

 

那之后发生的事都如走马观花。我不想描述Tim全身是血的画面。Roy和我立刻开始止血，Kory对人类的生理结构不太了解，因此她主要出力压迫伤口。我不是第一次处理枪伤了，但这次的意义与往不同。

 

 

 

＜Tim视角＞

我逐渐恢复意识过来，自己好像正躺在床上。说实话，我已经厌倦了各种晕倒然后在陌生的地点醒过来了。我的头脑还有一些混乱。我记得的上一件事，是我正在被Castillo和他的手下虐待。我还没能把线索重整在一起。

 

我记得这间房间。我又回到宾馆里来了。感觉手边有些痒痒的。我睁开眼，看见Jason垂着头趴在床边。他的脸就靠在我手边，似乎有几天没刮过胡子了。

 

“Jason。”我无意识地用粗哑的声音说道。对方没有反应，我清了清嗓子，又叫了一遍。这一次他的眼睛猛地睁开，看到我醒来，蹦起来拥抱了我。

 

“Tim，谢天谢地！”对方呼喊道。这是我见过Jason最开心的样子。我想赶紧坐起来，突然，一阵尖锐的疼痛从我左肩传来，我痛缩成了一团。

 

“嘿，动作别太猛，鸟宝宝。你的伤很重。”Jason责备我道，一边扶我慢慢放松躺下。

 

“发生了什么？”我在痛楚中艰难地发问。

 

“你的肩膀中枪了，小鬼。还有其他一些那个混蛋Castillo和他手下在我们赶到之前给你造成的伤口。Roy和我在你感染前帮你止血并取出了子弹，并尽可能帮你缝合了。要养几周的伤，但是你会好起来的。”Jason解答道。

 

这时我才逐渐回忆起了发生的事，那一幕幕像幻灯片般闪过。我还以为都是梦呢。肩膀上的疼痛并没有得到缓解，而且后面还有东西等着我。我瞪大了眼睛，刚刚意识到自己杀了Castillo。他当时正想对Jason下杀手。然而，我明明可以将他缴械的，没有必要割破他的喉咙。我是个可耻的人，蝙蝠侠因此会跟我断绝关系的。我做了不可饶恕的事。我的身体立马不顾疼痛坐直了起来。

 

“我杀了他，都是我的错！”我自言自语，低头看着自己这双夺去人类性命的手。我想要把血洗掉，但这是永远不可能的。想着这代表的意义，我开始渐渐崩溃了。

 

“嘿，Tim，冷静点！控制好你的情绪！”Jason叫道，而我的泪水不住流下脸颊。

 

“但是我杀了Castillo呀！他的死是因为我！蝙蝠侠绝不会--”我的情绪爆发了。Jason叹了一口气，两只手臂搂住我。

 

“Tim，你这是不得已而为之。那个家伙，不过是一个经营毒品交易的犯罪头子，他杀了很多人，包括孩子。你这样是救了无数人的生命，包括我的啊。他再也不能危害他人了。再说了，他们当时还给你下了药。”Jason打断我的话，抚摸着我的背试图让我冷静下来。

 

我知道他想表达什么意思，但是恕我不能以同样的眼光看待这件事。Castillo也许是这个星球上最邪恶的人之一，但他还是人啊。我没有权利夺走另一个人的生命。谁管我是不是被下药了？但最终这也没有用，因为是我自己要偷偷跑出去，然后被绑架的。我仿佛能听见Bruce的声音在我脑海斥责我是耻辱，说我没有权利这样做。我知道与Jason争辩只会让我自己觉得更糟，于是我选择保持沉默。我只希望Jason能一直抱着我。

 

Jason抱着我一整晚。他躺在床上，让我能把头枕在他胸口睡觉。我还是感到十分难受，但我也做不了什么了。只能等着。我厌恶自己。由于药物的作用，我一觉睡到了第二天。Jason只在吃东西的时候叫醒我。

 

当晚我发现自己失眠了。凌晨大概一点钟左右，我还躺在床上无法入眠。Jason正准备上床。而我满脑子想的都是我怎么杀掉Castillo的，我还在不停想着自己本来可以怎么做。明明有如此多的选择。我望着天花板叹了口气。

 

“你似乎心情不好，小鬼。”Jason小心翼翼地问。

 

“我只是不知道自己还能不能再原谅自己了。”我叹气。我自从苏醒就不怎么说话。Jason用手搭在我没有缠绷带的那边肩膀上。

 

“你可以的。我们无法改变过去。相信我，我倒希望我们可以改变。你那是不得已而为之。”对方上床坐在我身边说。

 

“但我本来可以用不同的方法解决的。我在训练中有被教过，我有其他选择。我本来可以解除他的武器。我本来--”

 

“你本来可能会被杀掉。如果你用蝙蝠镖打掉了他的武器，他还是会制服我们的。我当时被电倒了，而你也被下了药。再说，如果你没有杀他，Roy和Kory也一定会下手的。我知道‘不杀’原则已经在你脑子里根深蒂固了，但是你也得学会看开。”Jason劝说道。

 

他的话在我意料之中，却很诚恳。他说的是有道理，也许我把自己逼得太紧了。虽然我仍不能对自己的行为一笑置之，但对方让我的愧疚感变得稍微可以承受了些。我永远不可能完全摆脱我所做的事，但也许我能找到容忍的方法。Jason经历过的更多，他甚至死过一次了。怎么会有人能摆脱这样的过去呢？引用一句老话，希望Jason和我能相互扶持，共担重负吧。

 

 

＜Jason视角＞

交谈之后，我和鸟宝宝都逐渐睡着了。我猜他喜欢我在他趴在我胸口时用手指在他背上画圈，每次我这样做，他的肌肉都会放松下来，并且很快便能睡着了。他睡着时的呼吸很平稳，也不打鼾。虽然有时候会流口水，但我并不介意。我喜欢他头发的味道。我在睡梦中经常会将对方紧紧地抱住，这样就能知道他是安全的了。

 

说实话，我不知道该如何评价他偷溜出去当罗宾这件事。一开始我想好好把他骂一顿的。虽然要花些时日，但我觉得是能够说服他放弃罗宾身份的。必须得行。不然，他又会像这次Castillo一样把自己困入险境。真是难以想象，他竟然能瞒过我。从今往后我要更紧盯着他。真是个死小鬼。然而，这并不完全是Tim的错，Bruce才是罪魁祸首。如果Tim从来没有成为罗宾，那他就能有个平凡的生活了。

 

大多数夜晚我们都睡得很安稳，Tim睡时不怎么乱动。在凌晨3：30分左右，我忽然听到了粗重的呼吸声。我还处于半梦半醒，屋里也是一片漆黑。身上有种奇异的感觉。从胸口到腹部，有种温热潮湿的感觉。我很快打开了床头灯，发现Tim和我的身上都是血。对方还满身大汗。他躺在我胸口上，但是却在粗重、急促地呼吸，脸上是痛苦的表情。

 

“靠！他的伤口裂开了！Roy！快进来！”我对客厅的Roy大喊。我的身上和床上都是血，对方肩上的白色绷带也被染成了深红。冲进房里的Roy也大吃一惊。

 

“操！他的缝线应该是断了。”Roy和我一样慌张，“快点，带他去浴室。我去拿缝线包。”

 

我立马抱起Tim走往浴室。这几乎跟他中枪那天流的血一样多。可怜的Tim。浴室的亮光打在他脸上时，他醒来了。

 

“发生了什么事？”可怜的他还没有完全睡醒。这时Roy拿着医疗包进来了。

 

“我们猜你是在睡觉的过程中扯开了缝线。我们得止血，还要重新缝上。”我一边解开那浸血的绷带一边回答。在我撕开最后一层时，Tim猛缩了起来。看着他我也很难受。这不是什么享受的事，我宁愿对方还没有恢复知觉。我开始帮他清理伤口，Roy则在重新缝线。Tim是个坚强的孩子，但是在Roy开始缝合时，还是比我预想的更大声地叫了出来。我害怕这永远不会有尽头，还好事实不是。

 

我们最终在早上5:33结束了手术。我和Roy把Tim的伤口重新缝合，并为他清理了身子。我们换掉了床上的被子，把Tim扶了上去。我还让他吃了一些止痛药。一切妥当之后，那孩子也睡了，我让Roy照看他，自己赶快去冲了个凉。真是地狱般的一晚。看过Tim经历这些，我发现自己陷得很深。如果他的伤势继续恶化怎么办？我叹口气，无奈地拨出了一个电话。

 

Tim发生小事故的第二晚，我安排了一次与一个能帮助Tim的神秘人士见面的计划。我告知了Roy和Kory，他们同意在我走后帮忙照顾Tim。到现在为止，Tim暂时还没有再出血了。

 

我身着便服离开了宾馆，实际上穿得比平常更正式一些。我来到城里比较繁华的地段，我和那位“朋友”约在第二大道共进晚餐。

 

其实也不算是非常豪华的酒店。我进门后被带领到预定的桌子处，我的客人就坐在那里。对方柔顺的棕色长发那么多年来还是这么美丽，血红色的长裙无比耀眼。她坐着，深绿色的眸子玩味地眯起来，Talia Al Ghul。她是我这世上见过的最美丽的女性之一，我对她很了解（也许不如Bruce，但依旧很了解），也很为她的外表所折服。

 

“你好，Talia。”我清了清嗓子说，坐在了桌子旁。

 

“哦，你好，Jason。好久不见。信不信由你，我可是十分惊讶你竟然主动来找我。有一阵子了。”她勾起双唇，服务生端来两杯好酒。

 

我对Talia和她父亲没有什么好感，但我知道对方内心实际是非常在意我的。我刚死而复生那会儿脑子一片混乱，这个女人帮助我恢复，并不止一次地帮我从Ra's手上逃脱。而我为什么不喜欢她，是因为她和她父亲那征服世界的野心。当下，我需要她的协助，但又不能太引起注意。我想Talia能理解，她答应单独来见我，并瞒着不让Ra's知道。虽然我不信她真是一个人来的，但是能肯定的是她没有让她父亲知道这次会面，这就是我要的了。

 

“很抱歉这样把你叫出来。我知道你很忙。感谢你能抽空与我见面。”她既然知道我对他们的事业没有兴趣，却还是答应来协助我。这让我很感激。

 

“那当然。你在电话中的声音听起来那么慌张，很不寻常。肯定是有要紧事才来找我的。”对方抬起一边眉毛笑道。在电话里我只跟她说，我有一个朋友受了重伤。希望她不要对细节追究太深。

 

“你能帮上忙吗？”我直入主题。

 

“哦对，你的朋友。他受的是哪种伤？”她问，长长的睫毛扇动着。

 

“他的左肩中了枪，在保护我的时候。”我回答时露出了愧疚之色，这给了对方我计划外的更多信息。

 

“伤得有多重？”她问道，将一个黑色针织皮包放在桌面上。

 

“很重。总是无法止住流血，而且我们又不能带他去医院。”我说，刚想尝一口酒，突然想起了Talia有给人下药的习惯，便作罢。

 

“你这位朋友是谁？”对方一边在包里翻找，一边问道。为什么要让她知道是Tim？我没有把全部信息告诉她。

 

“为什么要知道他是谁？”对方问完，我即刻回问，桌上的手慢慢收拢成拳。我想装作高冷，但对方知道我是不想告诉她。她笑了一声作为回应。

 

“Jason，如果你不回答我的问题，那么你就是不要我帮忙的意思了。如果这样的话--”她准备站起身。也许她只是想调戏我，这个女人太难懂了。

 

“好吧。我告诉你，但你不可以告诉Ra's他在我这里。”我打断对方，脸上涨红了。对方玫瑰红的双唇得意一笑，重新坐下。我叹了口气，开始解释事情之由来。我没打算告诉她我和Tim的关系，但这也许多少可以推测得出来了。

 

“哦，这就是现任罗宾失踪的真相了？有意思。不知道你知不知道，Bruce闯入了刺客联盟以为是我们带走了他。我挺惊讶他竟然没有发现真相。再说回来，我是愿意帮助年轻的Tim Drake康复的，但是Jason，这是最后一次我无偿为你提供帮助了。下一次，你就算欠我的了。”她说着指了指自己。随后她从包里拿出一支注射器，里面装了一定量的澄清液体。

 

“这支试剂与拉萨路池里的化学成分一样，也含有快速治愈因子。”她谈到拉萨路池的语气，如同在说一件神赐的奇迹。

 

我不想让Tim暴露在那之下。它的确能使人年轻焕发，但也对精神存在着副作用。看看Ra's多么疯癫的样子。我很庆幸自己只是变成了现在这样而已，也得感谢Talia。但是将它注射进你的血管？门。都。没。有。我双手按在桌上站了起来。

 

“不行。如果Tim因此变得和我一样怎么办，像我一样疯狂？！”我说，几乎是在对她大喊了。对方非常淡定，冷静，毫无波澜。她浅尝一口红酒才回答我。

 

“不会的。我向你保证。冷静点。看，这是不一样的。你死了，被放进了池子的原液。我们现下的状况不一样。你的朋友还活着，只是急需治疗而已。这试剂只会提高那孩子的恢复能力，不会存在别的精神损害的，Jason。我保证。”对方坚持把注射器交给我。我叹着气，看着手心中的东西。也许她说的对。这时对方从椅子上站起来。

 

“我看得出这个孩子对你而言很重要，Jason。我不会想谋害你的幸福的，毕竟那太来之不易了。”她温和地将手搭在我手臂上，看着我的眼睛说。这就是我认识的Talia，她没有说谎。

 

“那，现在事情谈妥了，那我也该走了。”她说，优雅又温柔。

 

“他会没事的，Jason。我向你保证。”她头也没回地离开了。我的表情因她的话而放松下来。我相信她。

 

“感谢你，Talia。我由衷地感谢。”这是我唯一说得出的话。对方优雅地点了点头，走出了酒店。

 

 

 

回到宾馆后，我对Roy和Kory说明了事情的原委，并一致同意给Tim进行注射。在我离开去见Talia之后，Tim似乎又流血了。Roy和Kory不得不帮他清理干净、重新缝线、重新打上绷带。我们喂了他更多的止痛药，在他睡着后我将药剂注射进他的手臂，希望能早日见效。几天过去了，Tim的伤口没有再裂开。看来生效了，Talia没有失言。谢天谢地。

 

 

 

＜Tim视角＞

才过了两天，我的肩膀就恢复到了Jason不会担心夜寝事故的时候了。虽然很感人，但那段时间Jason由于害怕我出事，几乎都没怎么睡。我承认那时对我来说也不是什么值得回味的经历。我的肩膀还会痛，但已经不似之前那么严重了。现在还需要缠绷带（主要是Jason坚持），每晚Jason都会帮我更换。而其他Castillo和他同伙留下的瘀伤、割伤和灼伤，都渐渐淡化加入成为了身上伤疤的一员。我的身体承受过更严重的伤，所以这些都是可以克服的。然后说实话，Jason比我自己更担心我的伤势。

 

现在我正和Jason坐在沙发上看电视纪录片，一件1997年发生在科罗拉多的悬案。一个男人绑架了一名女士，在她尝试逃跑时把她割喉杀死了，尸体埋在后院。这个案件直到2002年之前都没有被侦破。

 

Roy坐在摇椅上，Kory坐在对面的沙发上。我穿着的又是Jason的旧上衣。一如既往，我被整个套在了里面。我的注意力一半在电视节目，一半在手上的数独游戏中。突然间，门被敲响了。现在时间已经很晚了，差不多是凌晨两点钟了。

 

“是谁啊？我想午夜访者该不会是你招妓的人吧，Roy？”Jason说着，从沙发上站起来。敲门声又响起了。

 

“很好笑，但不是。”Roy笑着，也站了起来。Roy拿起一旁的弓，将箭筒甩到背上。Jason从厨房找出了手枪，打开了保险。随后敲门声变得更大声更剧烈了。Kory来到了Jason身后。

 

“告诉我，谁这么‘着急’？那人又想对Roy做什么？我要让他们灰飞烟灭！”Kory在Jason耳边说，发绿光的眼睛里燃着正义的怒火。不难看出她对Roy极有保护欲。虽然我欣赏这种幽默，但我也真心希望Roy不要在现实中遇上那种女人，考虑到有Kory在这。

 

“你不用知道那词，星火。而且，现在这也不重要了。Tim，到我身后。”Jason严肃地命令道。我也没有反抗。大家的眼睛都粘在了门上。

 

敲门声变为粗暴的踢门。最终，门被从门轴上踹断，倒在了地上。我们面前的人让所有人都目瞪口呆。站在那儿的是Dick，Barbara和Conner。我的嘴合不拢了，Jason也一样。站在门口的是夜翼，蝙蝠女郎和超级小子。


	8. Chapter 8

“嗨，晚上好啊。”Dick脸上挂着他的招牌闪亮笑容。好久没见过了。我立刻推开Jason和Kory，过去拥抱住Dick。

 

“我好想你们啊！”我几乎是埋在他的胸口大叫。自从我离开他们已经过了三个月零四天了。我感觉到Dick也用手臂抱住了我。虽然我不是喜欢拥抱的那一类，但我其实比自己意识到的更怀念对方的拥抱。我可终于能近距离看到Dick和Barbara了，他们看起来都好憔悴，眼眶下尽是黑黑的阴影，Dick的脸上还有刚冒出的短短胡渣。

 

“你没事吧Tim？你缠着绷带。发生了什么？”Barbara用一种慈爱的声音问，将我从Dick怀里拉过去，站在宾馆的走廊里就开始打量起我来。

 

“Tim，老天啊，真高兴你还活着。我们都担心死了。”Conner把手搭在我没事的那边肩膀说。说真心话，现在好像有点尴尬了。

 

“你对他做了什么，Jason？”Dick咬牙切齿地指着Jason问道。糟糕了。我 **真的** 不想他们打起来。（另一方面，为什么Dick他们能找到这间宾馆，并准确地踹开我们的门？他们是怎么发现的？这一定是Dick的功劳。）

 

“等等！Dick，你误会了。Jason没有把我怎么样。我们是被--”

 

“省省吧，Tim。你再怎么说也改变不了他诱拐你这件事！”Dick打断我，推开Roy走进了房间。Babs和Conner也跟了进来。我从他们身边跑过，挡在Dick和Jason中间。

 

“Dick，没什么的。他们是绑架了我，但是过了几周后是我自己选择留下来的。”我尝试让Dick冷静下来。我不想看他们撕破脸。

 

“听到没，Dickiebird？是这小鬼自己+ **选择** +留下来和我们一起的。你还不快回去大蝙蝠的老巢？”Jason添了句话，似乎想要引战。这不是挑衅的时候呀，Jason。我瞪着他。而对方似乎清楚自己的行为。

 

“如果完全是你自己决定留下的，为什么不联系我们说一声呢？过去三个月我们都 **焦虑死了** 。”Dick低声咆哮着，用手指戳我胸口。我深吸一口气准备解释，却被Jason打断了。他慢慢把我推开一旁。我想留在原地，但对方比我强壮太多了。

 

“因为， **我** 不让的。你就想听到这句话，是不是？”Jason坏笑着回答。我真想扇他一巴掌。越搞越糟了。我需要找机会告诉对方我和Jason在一起了，但我不知道什么时间说才好。

 

“那，老头子在哪？”Jason继续发问。为什么蝙蝠侠不在这？这是个好问题。夜翼紧咬着牙关，然后回答。

 

“他很忙。小丑和小丑女抓了哥谭市长作为人质。我请了绿灯侠帮忙自己才可以走开的。相信我，他也想过来。而且，若不是他现在不在这里，不然你就不可能还站着了，卑鄙小人。”Dick不爽地解释。

 

“看来他还是这样嘛，把小丑摆在自己的罗宾之上。”Jason讥笑。

 

“你有什么毛病，Jason？为什么要绑架这孩子？”Dick低吼道，压抑着自身的怒火。我觉得我又被边缘化了，永远被当成一个小孩。

 

“我没毛病，夜-姨。也许你们得管好自己的事先。”Jason痞笑着瞪着对方。我发誓我可以感受到Dick面罩后面视线的热度。

 

“似乎你就做得 **很好** 啊。他的绷带再加上黑眼圈就更好了。”Dick蹩脚地反讽道。这下Jason生气地眯起眼睛了。

 

“那就看看谁需要打绷带。”Jason反唇相讽。气氛随着每个字愈加凝重起来。

 

“如果你想讨打，Jason，我会让你好看！”Dick吼道。我觉得是时候在局面变糟前介入了。

 

“好了，大伙儿。大家都退一步说话。”Barbara（通常都是最讲理的那个）走到两个男人之间，冷静地说。我发誓她一下子就镇住了二人。

 

“我们不是来打架的。我们是来带Tim回家的。”她继续说道，并瞥了Dick一眼。她正试图告诉后者不要被Jason激怒。我知道她的意思，我想Dick也明白。他开始冷静下来，并往回退了一点。

 

“我为什么会认为你们想打架？你看，你们都带了个杀伤性武器来了。”Jason指了指超级小子说。Conner露出一脸厌恶的表情，转向Dick等待说法。

 

“Jason，你知道我们本不想打架。但以防万一还是要有所准备。像我刚才说的，我们只是想和Tim回家。”Barbara还在尝试说服Jason。Jason的自尊想要打一场，这再明显不过了。Jason很强壮，但他终究敌不过Conner。毕竟平心而论，Jason是个人类，而Conner是个半氪星人。先不管，虽然我明白Barbara的表态了，但我接下来不得不说出的话肯定不是她愿意听到的。

 

“事实上，呃，这是一个有趣的故事。”我说，挠了挠后脑。我真不知道该怎么告诉他们我和Jason在一起了。同样我也不知道如何说出我接下来还想跟后者待在一起的话。全屋的焦点突然间转向了我。

 

“是这样的，我不会跟你们走。”我憋出这句话。我得承认，说出这句话时我的心都碎了。

 

“你说什么呀，Tim？你不能留在这儿。他们绑架了你呀。”Dick绕过Barbara走过来看着我说。他将双手搭在我肩上，而当他按到我受伤那边时我抖了一下。

 

“嘿，小老弟，回家吧。我都说不出咱们有多想你。我们还以为你死了。在你失踪之后，就连Bruce也备受煎熬。”Dick接着讲，对我微笑。他甚至有点颤抖。我猜对方是不是在靠触碰来确认我是否还在。上次见面已经是好久之前的事了。这时候我才意识到这整件事给他们带来了多大的麻烦。我应该打电话给他们报平安的。Jason会发脾气，但我至少该去试一下，明明有那么多次机会。我不这么做的唯一理由，就是因为这样做Jason会生我的气。但我想他最后还是会让我去联络的。我感觉内疚的重量都要把我压得陷进地板，直压穿到下个楼层的房间里了。我有点动摇。

 

“真的很抱歉，让你们这么苦恼。请不必为了我这么担心。”我碰了碰Dick的一只手，说。我还是决定说出来。

 

“也请帮我向Bruce传达我的歉意。我不跟你们回去了，因为我和Jason，呃——在一起了。”我终于说了出来。Barbara双手捂嘴，而Dick透过面罩都可以看出他抬起了两边眉毛。他很惊讶，之中又混杂着一些愤怒。大家都是差不多的反应。

 

“我，靠。”我听见Roy突然说。干得好，Roy。真好。

 

“在一起？！一对儿那种？！”Dick马上重复了一遍我的话。我沉默地点点头。然后对方的手从我肩上拿开了。

 

“我知道听起来很混乱，但这绝不在计划中。”我想继续说服大家。

 

“ **你他妈丧心病狂！** ”Dick大喊着走向Jason。不好。作为回应，我跟了上去。

 

“Dick，没事的。别小题大做。”我想尝试让对方冷静下来。我现下也有点不知所措。我挡在他们之间。

 

“我的天，Tim，你不知道你在说什么。你现在的精神状况不正常，这叫牛排之家综合症（steak home syndrome）。”Dick十分严肃地跟我说。与担忧的语气相对应，他的确像是好几周没睡好觉一样。

 

“首先，那是斯德哥尔摩综合症（Stockholm syndrome）。第二，我没毛病。我是真的喜欢Jason。你们不能接受我也没办法。”我脱口而出，想表现得更勇敢。Dick却直接无视了我，盯着Jason。

 

“什么鬼，Jason？他还是个孩子！”

 

“实际上，他已经十八岁了。你们这些人该弄懂的是我绝不会对一个孩子动手。你谁呀这么盛气凌人？最初我把他带走的原因，就是因为你们和老头子根本不能保护他。我是在救他的命。”Jason也不甘示弱，凑到Dick面前。哎，呀。

 

“你+ **说的** +是什么意思？”Barbara叉着腰发问。

 

“我说你们都是自私的混蛋！在我的事故之后，Bruce应该学会不再拿孩子的生命冒险。而你们也应该学到教训，而不是放任他做出这样的事！”Jason激动地叫嚷着。

 

“一派胡言。我们为之斗争的犯罪，有一部分就是 **你造成的** ！Tim也是 **你绑架的** ，然后你还敢玷污他。”Dick回敬道。

 

“他没有玷污我！为什么你就是不明白呢？”我站在两人之间辩解。

 

“如果你们真的在乎他的安全，当时就该看好他，毕竟你们已经损失过一个罗宾了。”Jason怒道，想刺伤Dick。我本想插嘴，却又被推到了一旁，这次是Dick，他一拳揍到Jason脸上。在我反应过来之前，他们已经扭作一团。

 

Jason和Dick缠斗在一起。Dick抽出他的双棍，而Jason的拳头和枪也已就位。在我能介入之前，我注意到Roy和Barbara也开始互相瞪着对方了。

 

“Roy，我们不是非打不可的。”Barbara说，双手表示对战斗的无奈。

 

“抱歉了，蝙蝠女郎。”Roy小声对Barbara说，抄起弓开始进攻。他对于不搭箭直接用弓攻击也很拿手，而对方以徒手搏击的架势防御。他们俩都不想打架。接着我听到Kory的声音，我转过头去。

 

“听说你坚不可摧？”Kory说着，俯视着Conner，眼里发出明亮的绿光。她的两手也亮起光来，做好发射光波的准备。两脚离地的她似乎很兴奋。

 

“并不是。每个人都有极限。”Conner面无表情地站牢，摆出迎战的架势。

 

“那就让我来试试你的极限吧。”她说完，战吼着急速朝对手扑去。激光与枪声响彻整间宾馆。

 

Jason朝Dick开枪，但被对方踹掉了手上的武器。Kory拎起Conner扔到了墙上。Barbara和Roy也打得正火热。后者在我差点逃跑那晚之后，又加强了搏击技能（Jason强迫他跟自己训练了好几天）。Kory和Conner都从眼中射出激光，Kory是绿的Conner是红的，两束激光相撞时引起一阵小型的爆炸。Jason和Dick还在相互角力着，两人鼻子都打破了。我想将他俩拉开，结果肚子上还挨了一肘子。我操。这时我才注意到窗外传来的警笛和红蓝灯光，那之前都被战斗的动静掩盖了。

 

“操！”Jason叫骂。Dick迅速抓住我的手腕。

 

“快来，Tim，该走了。”Dick把唇边的血擦掉，说。

 

“我不要走。我要跟着Jason。请别埋怨我。”我抽出自己的手腕，跑去和Jason、Roy以及Kory一起收拾重要物品。不能再待在这了。我们有五分钟的时间撤离。

 

“他没事的。”我听见Barbara拽走Dick时说。对方愤慨地叹了口气，听从了她。他们跑出房间去往天台，我猜他们就是从那进来的吧。

 

Kory负伤不轻，但她毫不在意。我们有三个大背包，我将男生的衣服（还有我的书）收在一个包里，Kory自己的放另一个包。Jason从柜子里抓出一大把钞票、他的笔记本电脑和其他一些重要的设备。Roy迅速把大部分武器整理好，包括枪支、弓箭、化学弹药、匕首等。我们不得不舍弃一些物品，部分子弹、衣物、大量的口粮、Jason送我的生日礼物Wii，还有Kory一半以上的衣服。她可是非常+ **生气** +了。我对Wii倒没有很遗憾，但我得确认自己带上了我的手链。

 

Roy、Jason和我戴上多米诺面具。Jason觉得最好的逃生路径是天台。警察已经把这栋建筑包围了，防爆部队随时可能出现。我们利用Roy的弓箭逃生。他从楼顶向下面射了一支充满催泪气体的箭，以暂时阻挡下面的警察观察目标。我和Jason用爪钩枪荡到最近的建筑上，Kory抱着Roy飞往另一栋建筑。脱身之后我们再在机场会合。

 

“抱歉拿不了Wii了，小鬼。不过我们还会有的。”在飞机上坐定后，Jason说。我坐在窗边的位置。我们将前往纽约皇后区。

 

“没关系。其实，那时候你应该可以更好地控制自己的脾气的。”我转换话题说。看到Jason对Dick的态度，让我很失望。他完全变了个人。我猜他是因为Bruce和Dick没在他死后杀了小丑才憎恨他们。也许这会是他这样表现的原因，但仍不足以作为借口。

 

“我去。那我能怎么办？Dick他就一副欠扁的样子。”对方似乎理直气壮地反驳回来。

 

“作为挑起者，你可以不用那么挑衅对方呀。有话好讲嘛。而且，干脆让我来解释也行，可惜你不懂。”我说。我知道自己正在激怒对方，但我不在乎。

 

“似乎你处理的很好一样。‘ **哦，Dick，我好想你！** ’你有想过我的感受吗，Tim？”Jason嘲弄道。我并不为自己拥抱Dick并告知大家我的思念而感到后悔。这又没有错。过去三个月他们找我找得那么辛苦，想到自己没有找时间联系他们，我就够难受的了。现在我难道要因为Jason忌妒我还爱着他们，而对前者带有歉意吗？更别说一开始是他要绑走我的，他活该被气死。如果Jason和我想继续相处下去，那他应该做更多努力，靠。

 

“你真烦。”我叹气，放弃了无意义的口头争辩。我对Roy和Kory有些抱歉，他们就坐在后排尴尬地听我们对话。

 

“他们该庆幸我没真的瞄准他们。”对方咬牙切齿地说。Jason性格暴躁，但就连我也知道他不会无缘无故地跨过那条线。我不认为Jason会因为这种事杀了Barbara、Dick甚至Bruce。如果他真的想Dick死，他早就尝试谋杀对方了。同样，如果他想让他们痛苦，他就会折磨我或者把我杀掉。我其实能感觉到对方有一部分还是在意他们的，只是他太高傲，不愿承认罢了。但我还是叹了口气，站起来。

 

“你想去哪？”Jason双臂交叉，样子很生气地问我。这会儿我一时不能再忍受和他靠那么近了。

 

“Roy，跟我换个位。”我坚决地面向Roy和Kory的方向说。被拖进我们的谈话里，他内心一定是崩溃的。但我知道他明白我是对的，Jason就是个傻x。

 

“呃，好的，小鬼。”Roy提心吊胆地应道。

 

“干嘛？你就决定无视我了？”Jason低吼着。对，我就这么打算。然后Roy起身，我们换了位置。Kory似乎很乐意和我同位。

 

“小罗宾快来，我们一起尝尝这包地球坚果！”她说，想要驱散这种紧张感。我觉得这很有趣，又有效。Kory总是一副不问世事的样子。她敢和超级小子对战是个壮举，虽然最后并没有分出胜负。

 

“随你了。”Jason大声叫让我听见，同时躺在了椅子上。剩下的飞行行程我和Jason都没再说过话，他大部分时间在睡觉，而我在用Roy的手机看电子书。真是一次难受的长途飞行，希望我们越早到纽约越好。

 

我们着陆后，Jason决定去租一间廉价公寓，不再住宾馆了。至少这间公寓的周遭环境比那间宾馆好，而且它的摆设和我们之前住的惊人相似。两间卧室、一个客厅、一个厨房以及一小块用餐区，但却能给人温馨舒适的感觉。

 

我和Jason在开始拆分行李之前一直没怎么说话。Roy和Kory出去买食物以及可能需要的物品去了。突然间，我在厨房那边听到Jason的iPhone叮叮响了起来（收到了邮件）。对方点开邮件，突然骂了一声。

 

“Tim！”他在另一间房里喊我，吓我一跳。他快速来到厨房，脸色至少说不上高兴的样子。

 

“这是什么鬼？”他嚷嚷道，手机凑到我面前。点开的邮件是这样写的：

 

**Tim** **，你该回家。你跟他们不是一派的。我很抱歉，当时听到你和Jason在一起时，我反应过激了。我需要花一些时间来接受它。看见你和他这样的人混在一起，我有些难过。希望你能打通电话回来。求你了，至少给我或Barbara发个邮件吧。我们想知道你在哪，确认你的安全。我爱你，小老弟。**

 

来自： **DGrayson@GothamBmail.com**

 

“他怎么查到这个邮箱地址的？”Jason紧紧抓住我的上臂。我微微瑟缩，他的样子像是准备将手机扔出去。

 

“我怎么知道？这是你的邮箱。”我回答，有点恼火了。难道他以为我偷偷把他的邮箱地址告诉了Dick？Jason一边滑动屏幕，一边抓得更紧了。有时，我真希望自己能稍微再高再壮一些。Jason比我高大，我很不愿他总是能轻易地在肢体上压制我。

 

“因为+ **你** +可以黑进去！”他大叫道，再次将手机举到我面前。 **又是** 这个动作，烦不烦啊。屏幕上是Jason的已发信息，其中一条是昨天发送的。上面写着：

 

**嘿，Dick，我想让你知道我现在很好。请不要回信询问了。我现在很安全。——Tim**

 

“我没有写过这个！”我皱起脸。我没说谎。虽然我并不真的乐意，但我其实不想在违背Jason规则的情况下联络Dick和其他人。

 

“他们就是这样找到我们的！他们靠ip地址追踪到了我们。本来我们相安无恙，现在都看你干的好事。”Jason说，蛮横地甩开了我的手。

 

“我是真的没有发过这封邮件，Jason。而且，他们本来迟早都会找来的。”我说，揉着抽痛的手臂。对方对我怒目而视。

 

“你指望我会相信是别人发的这封邮件吗？你开玩笑！”他气冲冲地说。

 

“嘿，我虽然不知道是谁发的邮件，但我可以保证不是我发的。”我说，想要证明自身的清白。但是没有用。他为什么就不信任我呢？

 

“你说谎！”对方大叫，提起我的上衣将我压在墙上。Jason发怒的样子十分骇人。

 

“Jason，住手！我没干！我保证！”我回答，想用脚够到地面，但是不能。我知道这件事情似乎很严重，但我不明白现在在意有什么用。

 

“我信任过你。”我们视线相接，对方咆哮道。他的眼里有愤怒的火光，而我的一定是被震惊给淹没了吧。如果不是我用Jason的iPhone发的邮件，那会是谁干的？

 

“那现在也相信我啊！”我也喊道，一膝盖顶到对方腹部，使他放开了我。

 

“你这小混蛋！”是我在Jason拳头掠过我的脸，将我击倒在地之前听到的话。我反应过来之前就已经趴在了地上，鼻孔流着血，抬头看向对方，却不能动。不是说我真站不起来。而是我不想和Jason打。同样我也有些惊讶对方方才做出的举动。我曾经是罗宾，不该这么容易惊讶的。我们都粗喘了几分钟，随后Jason的表情软化，开始对我道歉。

 

“天呐，Tim，对不起。我只是——”就在这时，Kory和Roy抱着杂货走进来，打断了对方的话。

 

“发生了什么事？”Roy十分震惊地问。我用前臂擦掉了鼻血，站了起来。Roy和Kory（后者提着更多的杂货）脸上双双写满惊讶。

 

“没事。一切正常。”我说，忍住本想倾吐的话，走向我和Jason的房间。

 

“Tim，等一下。”Jason在我背后喊道，想要跟过来。

 

我们的卧室里还附带一间浴室。我走了进去，在对方面前甩上门。事情为什么会这样？我很迷惑。但我现在能做的只有洗个澡。过了一会儿，我听见Jason敲门。而我打开了花洒，以将其声盖住。

 

我对着镜子检查自己的脸。Jason似乎在打我时收了点力，只让我流了鼻血，左脸略有淤青。我顺便好好洗了个澡。Jason已经很久没有这样对我了。这件事还没有解决，并没有结束。我必须找出是谁发的邮件。

 

 

 

＜Jason视角＞

“我知道蝙蝠们是怎么找到我们的了。”我说，仍没对Tim所做的事消气。我的脾气很差，我不是故意想让Tim受伤的。那只是一气之下，我自己也很后悔，但是Tim还是有错。但我就是搞不懂。很显然，大家都是。Roy和Kory坐在公寓的客厅沙发上，两人都一脸不明就里。我跟他们说了邮件的事。

 

“也就是，Tim用你的手机给Dick发了一封邮件，然后他们靠ip地址定位到了我们？”Roy有点糊涂了地问。

 

“差不多。这是唯一能追踪到我们的方法。”我叹了口气，终于慢慢冷静下来了。他怎么能做这种事？我是说，我以为我能信任他了。我想我应该杜绝这种事的发生，我应该一直对他凶一点的。我只是为了保护他，因此才把他带走的。

 

“可是我以为小罗宾很享受和我们在一起啊。”Kory不解地说。

 

“这没错，星火。他也许只是想念家里人了。仅此而已。”Roy解释。仅此而已。什么鬼话，Roy？

 

“你真是和Tim一样无知。既然整个蝙蝠家族知道了他在我们这里，那除非带回他，他们是不会善罢甘休的。”我说出这个事实，害怕对方是真的想要离开。

 

“所以？”Roy挑起一边眉毛追问。这个蠢猪。

 

“ **所以** ，举例而言，我不想一觉醒来便看见整排正义联盟站在门外候着我们。”我站起身，指着大门说。我们不能抵挡住他们全部。如果真发生这样，只能由他们把Tim带走了。

 

“Jason，我不认为那会发生。你是不是想太多了？我是说，最后还是Tim自己选择留下与我们一道的啊。”Roy强调道。

 

“的确。小罗宾那么善良，他怎么会再做出让Dick担心的事？”Kory说道，脸上是同情的表情。我特么一点也不在乎Dick的感受，但不幸的是，Tim在乎。我逐渐认识到我可能改变不了这点。

 

“我知道。也许吧。但我担心的是，只要Tim在蝙蝠那，他就会再度成为罗宾。我不能任其这样发展。”我郑重其事说。

 

“这难道不是Tim自己决定的吗？”Roy反唇相讥。他有点激动了。似乎他还在意着Dick和其他人。有时候我会忘记Roy和Kory曾经都与Dick合作过，他们之间还有情感纽带。

 

“Tim的安全是我唯一关心的。只要他还是罗宾，他就有危险。只要他在蝙蝠那，他就一直会想成为罗宾。我不会让历史重演。罗宾死一个已经够了。”我搭上自己的夹克，带上了香烟。

 

“如果Tim不愿意放弃罗宾呢？”Roy发问时我正往门口走。这什么蠢问题。

 

“我会逼他的。”我说，因自己的想法而有点窝火。我还能有什么选择？

 

Kory和Roy都没有回应我这句话。

 

“你要去哪儿？”Roy问，也站了起来。

 

“出门。别让那小子离开公寓，我认真的。”我答道。我需要冷静一下，过去十二个小时太紧张了。这座城的哪里一定有几家酒吧，我需要远离这三个人几个小时。

 

走了几条街之后，我终于找到了一间酒吧。不算上档次的地方。我坐下，点了杯啤酒。我便就坐在那儿思考发生的事，我的脑内不停回放着。

 

难以置信Dick真的出现了。我明明把一切计划好了，不可能被追踪到的。为什么Tim要发那封邮件？我以为我们在一起很幸福快乐呢。很明显，他知道邮件是会被追踪的。他想让Dick找到我们吗？没错，我是绑架了那个小鬼，但他已经和我们愉快共处几个月了。我在试着满足他的需求，而我们甚至开始关心对方了，真正的关心。

 

几杯啤酒下肚，我发觉Tim和其他我生命中的过客没什么不同。我以为他是特别的，而我错了。我感觉被Tim背叛了。

 

“只有当你在意某人时，背叛才会存在。”第八杯（也许是第九杯）啤酒饮尽后，我对自己说。

 

 

 

＜Tim视角＞

Jason走了之后我保持着静默。能听见Roy和Kory在隔壁谈话，但没有Jason的声音。他一定是离开公寓了。真是诡异的一天。我不喜欢这样被禁锢起来。这段时间我时睡时醒。我对是谁发的那封邮件有个预感。我很想等到Jason回来。也许他能冷静下来听我解释。Jason必须明白，我最终是会联络Dick和其他人的。尽管Jason对我而言很重要，但我仍爱着他们。我希望Jason能明白这不是一种竞争，他没必要感到嫉妒。

 

Jason走了几个小时后，我听到了一阵响亮的碰撞声。我睁开眼，看见Jason蹒跚走进门来。

 

“你去哪了？”我睡意阑珊地问，坐起来揉了揉眼睛。

 

“外面。”对方含糊答道，似乎对我的问题有些防备。明显是喝了酒的样子。

 

“好吧。那我继续睡了。”我说着躺下了，背对对方的方向。

 

“Tim，你为什么要给Dick发邮件？”Jason坐到我身边问道。我无视了他，假装自己已经睡着了。我不想跟喝醉了的人说话。他知道我讨厌他喝酒，而我说他 **喝大了** 的时候我绝对不会说错。

 

“回答我！”对方大喊，他的嗓门让我一抖。见我不出声，他便将我面朝上翻过来，压住了我的双手。他要吓到我了。等我最终睁开眼，看到对方正撑在我身上。他看起来怒火中烧，而且浑身酒味。

 

“不是我发的那封邮件，Jason。从我身上下去好吗。”我望着对方充血的眼睛问道。我尝试挣开他的手掌，但对方太强壮了。

 

“我跟你说过的。你是我的，Tim。不是Bruce，也不是Dick的。”他低声说，胡乱地将嘴凑过来想要强吻我。每过一秒我便挣扎得更加剧烈。我想叫停，但是由于Jason的亲吻，我只能被迫泄出一些凌乱的词字。

 

最终，我一脚把对方踹下床。我趁机赶紧下床，走向门口。对方迅速爬了起来挡住我的去路。出于愤怒以及直觉，我的拳头挥了出去。打到Jason脸上时，血飞溅了出来。对方再次倒在了地上，晕了过去。我抓紧机会离开公寓。在我去往门口时，Roy追上了我。

 

“你还好吗，Tim？”他问。我都没意识到自己原来哭了。

 

“没事。我只是想透透气。”我回答，对方一定见识过Jason这种好斗且酒劲大的样子。

 

“其实，别管Jason对你说什么，你想走的话随时可以走，但是+ **请** +别走。我知道有时候Jason真的很差劲，但是有你在他就有些不一样了，他更快乐了。我知道你们俩现在正在吵架，但请给他一些时间，他会缓过来的。”Roy企图挽留我。我叹了口气，继续一言不发地往大门走。

 

我并不是想要尝试逃跑。我坐在公寓门外，双手抱膝。下雨了。房檐保护我免受雨淋，但我依然觉得冷。我只穿着一件Jason的白T恤以及一条短裤。我喜欢听雨声，那能让我冷静下来思考。我为什么还在这里？也许和Dick走才是更明智的决定。也许是时候放手了。最终，我维持着这样的姿势睡着了。

 

我是被明亮的阳光唤醒的，还有附近啾啾的鸟鸣。我发现自己身上盖着一张毯子。一定是我睡着之后Roy拿来的。我感觉不是很舒服，有点鼻塞和头痛。

 

醒来了几分钟后，公寓的门开了，Jason坐在了我旁边。他走起路来有点摇摇晃晃的。我叹了口气，他看上去糟糕透了。他穿着一件白色背心，一条睡裤。他在我身旁靠墙坐下，点起一支烟。我想通过不看他来无视他。我能听到他的呼吸。对方开口说两个字，但马上又闭嘴保持沉默了。

 

“你说什么？”我突然问道，想让对方说出心里所想。形容Jason的词有很多，但是情绪稳定肯定不是其一。我清楚自己也不是个健谈的人。然而比起Jason来，我强太多了。

 

“嘿，Tim，昨晚的事我很抱歉， **真心** 抱歉。”对方一边叹气，一边揉着鼻梁。

 

“昨天发生的事太多了。我喝了几杯，不小心就失控了。我不该打你的。如果我伤到你，我很抱歉。”他接着说，小心将手臂环过我的肩膀，观察我的反应。我任由他动作，随意地靠进他的怀抱。不知为何，我也为对方感到难受。我知道这是不对，是不应该的，但我就是这样了。

 

“你没有伤到我。但你快把我吓死了。我只是希望你能更信任我。还有你别再喝酒了。”我回答，感觉自己的声音听起来有点奇怪。

 

“Tim，我是信任你。我只是看不出还有谁能发出那封邮件。你是个专业黑客。那只能是你了。”Jason说，完全无视了我提到关于“喝酒”的部分。我叹了口气。

 

“我知道是谁写的那封邮件了。”我说。对方脸上闪过一丝震惊。其实并不难看出来。Jason应该早些想到的，而不是气势汹汹的跑来无脑指责我。

 

“我没懂。”对方睁大眼睛说。他当然不懂了。笨猪。我再次叹了口气，站起身来。

 

“如果我告诉你，你不能发火打人。明白了没有？”我说着，伸手帮对方站起来。他需要帮忙。

 

“鸟宝宝，我的宿醉让我无法瞄准任何人。”对方笑笑说。我相信他。至少，他又叫我“鸟宝宝”了。回到客厅之后，我们看到Roy正坐在沙发上看电视，我和Jason坐在另一张沙发上。

 

“那么，是谁发的邮件呢，Tim？”Jason继续问道。我真的不想这样，但这是唯一恢复我清白的方法。Roy调低了电视音量，转而注意到我们这边。我想他应该知道我接着要说什么了。

 

“Jason，记得Roy昨天说他的手机坏了，借你的来打电话给她的女儿Lian吗？那封邮件是在他挂机之后一分半钟发送的，而且是通过iPhone发送的。”我解释道。Jason激动地瞪向了Roy，而对方脸上浮起了愧疚。

 

“你他妈为什么要这样做，Roy？”Jason对他大吼。Roy保持沉默。那是默认了。

 

“我知道为什么。当我在飞机上用Roy的手机看电子书时，我有想过给Barbara或Dick打电话。我点开最近通话时，发现Roy竟然在这邮件发送的前一天接到过Dick的电话。Roy接通了，还通话了三十三分钟。我猜Roy从电话里听出了Dick有多么痛苦，并且在电话中撒谎说不清楚我的下落，但是他随后还是发了一封邮件以告知对方我是安全的。你真的不该对他生气，Jason。老实说，他做了件对的事。”我尝试把道理摆出来，我一晚上待在外面所推测出来的。

 

“这是事实，Jason。想到Dick他们还对Tim的生死未卜，我就无法心安理得。我进行了换位思考。老兄，我也有孩子。我无法想象自己遭遇我们给对方带去的这种困境。而且，我和Dick以前是朋友，我无法坐视不理，撒着谎，知道它会带来的后果，真是太煎熬了。但我也十分确信这小鬼不会离开我们。”Roy解释，理由也很合理。Jason看上去还是不高兴，但多少有点理解了。

 

“怎样都好了，唉。现在我不想再提这事了。”Jason有点敌意地说。我和Roy都知道他过几天就会消气的，同时我也不想揭穿Roy其实想让我来背这个黑锅的事实。我不想再攻击谁了。虽然我有能力，但我不想做了。

 

“顺便，感谢你的毯子。”我把毯子还给仍面如菜色的Roy。随后我大打了一个喷嚏，还狠狠地吸了一下鼻子。

 

“不谢，小鬼。不知道它有没有起到作用。你听起来好像着凉了。”Roy回道。Jason走过来探了探我的额头。

 

“靠。我想你是发烧了。好烫。很可能是睡在外面入了风寒什么的。”Jason说。

 

既然对方提起了，我才感觉自己是不太舒服。于是，我回房睡去了。现在是早上的6:45。我洗了个应得的澡，然后睡了一整天。Jason在客厅和Roy和Kory一起看电视，有几次他想让我起来吃点他做的汤，但我并不饿。再晚些点，Jason去商店给我买了些伤风感冒的药。今晚7:30我起的床，此时我饿了，Jason也买药回来了。晚上Jason留下来陪我，而Roy和Kory继续进行任务。

 

用餐吃药之后，我尝试回到床上，但是怎么躺也不舒服。身体已经很难受了，我还在床上翻来覆去将近一个小时，最后我起来走去了客厅，Jason正坐在沙发上看电视。

 

“感觉好点了吗，小鬼？”对方问，降低了音量。

 

“不太好。”我回答，吸了吸鼻子，坐到他身边。我猜药效还未发作。

 

“你听起来也没有好转，你该上床休息去。”对方责怪道，用手捧住我的脸，拇指轻抚着我的面颊。我知道自己还没退烧。

 

“我知道。”我呢喃道，瘫进Jason的怀里，双臂环抱住他的身体。对方似乎有点儿惊讶。

 

“我可以就这样躺在你身边吗？我保证我不说话，只是——”我在被中断前问。不知何故，我在强忍着泪水。我猜是最近压力过于巨大了吧。几秒钟后，泪水开始溃堤。

 

“嘿，嘿，冷静点，鸟宝宝。”Jason打断道，平和地笑了。他用手抚摸着我的背。我的头枕在他胸膛上，对方的心跳声是我最喜爱的摇篮曲。我还在哭。真惨。

 

“你当然可以躺这里了。怎么了啊？”Jason温柔地问。像Jason一样，我不喜欢弱势的感觉。有几件事沉重地压在了我的脑海中，压在了我的心头。其中最重要的几件事：

 

  * Dick（还有其他人）现在对我很生气，甚至渐生憎恨，因为我背弃了他们，甚至不提我有多想念他们。我讨厌想到自己再也不能见到Dick、Barbara、Alfred、Selena和Bruce了。



 

  * Jason还在杀人，而我没办法阻止他。我不知道自己多久才能忽略法外者做的事，前提是我还保有本心。



 

  * 罗宾已经被从我身份里去除了。罗宾就如我灵魂的延伸。意识到它被渐渐的从我生命里分割出去，我开始感受到代价了。



 

“求你，抱着我就好。”我无声地在对方胸前哭泣。我就是个情绪失控的可怜虫，身上的病痛使得心理上的崩溃来得更容易。

 

“好的，鸟宝宝。向你保证，都会没事的。”Jason向我承诺。和Jason靠得那么近，总能让我感到安全安心。趴在他身上，我感觉Jason的手指在我背后画着无形的圆圈。我一直抽泣着，直到自己熟睡在对方的怀中。


	9. Chapter 9

＜Tim视角＞

Jason他们现在又在执行另一项任务了。他没有告诉我具体内容，但我也不在意。而且我也并不想知道，我不想再和Jason争论杀掉帮会混混和毒贩是否得当的话题了。我只是偶尔会提起，让对方能够下意识记得我的主张。

 

不管怎么说，我现在正坐在新的宾馆房间里品着我第三杯咖啡。我们搬去了一座离哥谭只有两个半小时路程的小城市。这是一座破败、犯罪滋生的城市。在此我寄希望于不久后也许又能见到Dick、Barbara甚至Bruce。这次将会是在更和平的情况下。我确保了Dick能随时知道我们的下落。Jason对此做法并不乐意，但他最后还是原谅了我。

 

这次我们待在了一家非常不错的宾馆。如今已是凌晨三点了，我开始担心起来。他们下午五点就走了，到现在还没有回来。真希望Jason是带着我一起去的。

 

我可以协助他们。我想Jason会更不情愿在我面前杀人。如果我加入了法外者，对他们来说大有裨益。但Jason决心已定，他是我见过的最顽固的人之一。他不想让我再成为罗宾。说实话，我有想过再溜出去的计划，但自从Castillo的事情之后Jason总会留下Roy或Kory来照看我。我猜他可能还不完全信任我。这次是几个月以来他们第一次全体出动。

 

在沙发上等了几个小时。我的神经一直绷着，直到Jason、Roy和Kory终于打开门进来，让我差点呛着了正在喝的滚烫黑色液体。我终于能放下心来了。他们都穿着便服，制服和道具放在两个大包里。Jason穿着一条膝盖有破洞的褪色旧牛仔裤。我太喜欢看他穿成这样了。

 

“嘿。”Jason对我微笑着走了进来，头发已被汗水浸湿。我站起来。

 

“你们都没事吧？有人受伤吗？”我问道，准备去拿急救箱。我至少得帮上点忙。

 

“我们没事，Tim。你怎么 **这么** 担心我们啊？”Jason一边逗我一边揉乱我的头发。我不介意。他真的让我担心了。我是说，毕竟他们从事的可不是什么安稳无忧的职业。

 

“啊，是啊。你工作的时候总容易粗心大意。”我反驳道，轻轻地将他的手从我头上打掉。Roy笑了一声。

 

“那，任务进行的怎么样？”我问。Roy正要回答，Kory突然插嘴进来。

 

“ **我们的敌人已被铲除！** ”她震耳欲聋地大喊道，长长的燃烧着的红色秀发随着她走进来在背后舞动。她美丽的橘色面庞上是自豪的笑，双拳摆出胜利的姿态。

 

“正如她所说。”Roy一脸无奈，摸了摸耳朵确认它没被震掉。

 

我确保让他们都吃了些不是快餐的食品。他们出门时，我为了打发时间做了一些罗曼烩鸡肉。我在鸡肉上配上新鲜香草、番茄还有甜椒。口味很清淡，但味道还不错。并不难做。我只是看不惯那些总是从汽车外卖那买食物的人罢了。Roy和Kory似乎都很喜欢我的料理，而Jason则在盘子里撒了令人咋舌的盐。见此，我又叹了口气，揉揉鼻梁。Jason甚至没注意到我的动作。唉，至少我尝试过了不是吗？

 

大家吃完后，我和Jason回到卧室。Jason脱了衣服便打算进浴室洗澡（我们卧室自带一间）。他慢慢扯掉上衣，肩背处的肌肉因此而隆起，让坐在床边的我看的脸庞烧红。

 

洗完澡的Jason只围着一条浴巾就出来了。这时我还坐在床上读一本计算机编程的书。我想别去瞄对方，但还是忍不住。我抗争着管住自己的眼睛。

 

对方的黑发还是湿的。他穿上了一条纯白色短裤，留下了 **十分** 少的遐想空间。Jason绝不是害羞的那类型，我很讨厌在别人面前换衣服，而Jason似乎从不介意。

 

我整个人背过身，面对着墙坐。不想让对方看到自己的脸那么红。接着下一个瞬间，我感觉对方的指尖轻抚上了我的后颈。这一开始让我瑟缩了一下，随后颤栗感便扫荡了全身。

 

“你好紧张，Tim。”Jason在我耳边轻声说。而后他的唇便落在了我的肩颈处。这让我全身都起了鸡皮疙瘩。我可以感觉到他每一吻之间火热的吐息。感觉好棒，我不禁闭上眼睛，尝试放松下来。他的唇沿着脖子慢慢往上，最终碰上了我的。我能感觉到他还湿着的头发贴着我的脸。我深吸几口气，转过身面对对方。对方挑起一边眉毛，窃笑着，眼里闪烁着顽皮的光芒。

 

“你这个下流的小偷。”Jason调笑道。我穿着对方的一件旧上衣和一条自己的灰色短裤。我喜欢对方的衣服，穿起来宽大又柔软。作为睡衣很舒适，用来休闲穿也行。

 

“这很舒服啊。而且，我又不会穿着它就逃跑了。”我笑道。这件衣服已经被岁月磨薄了，还有几个破洞。Jason说它已经存在好几年了。Jason他们经常旅行，而这件衣服竟然完好无损，真是令人难以置信。这旧衣服上还有Jason的味道，令我非常喜欢。但是我不打算让对方知道。

 

“哦，那我现在就想要回它。”Jason一笑爬上了床，将我的衣服从头上脱了去。他将其扔在地上，开始慢慢亲吻我的脖子。我真的很喜欢对方这样做。我将双臂环绕过他，轻柔地吻着对方的唇。

 

我们拥吻了好几分钟，中途偶尔额头相抵休息几次，最后我退开。我缩进对方的怀抱里，有一个疑问在我脑海里迟迟不肯散去。我有点害怕提问，部分原因是因为我不知道该怎么提起。

 

“Jason，我能问你个问题吗？”我说，双腿交叉坐了起来。Jason露出了困惑的表情。一般地，我都是有话直说。也许我就不该问，但现在已经太晚无法收回了。

 

“呃，可以。问吧。”Jason回答，挨着床头板坐了起来，有点紧张，很不寻常。我不常见到Jason紧张的样子。对方也许以为我又要开始一场关于想要加入他们行动的争吵吧。或者对方以为我要对他说教关于我自己多么不接受致死的打斗什么的，但这些其实都不是我想说的。我坐着静默了几秒，不确定自己该如何组织语言。

 

“我知道你很在乎我。而我也对你产生了感情。但我只是想知道。你是否……呃，爱我？”我万分纠结地说完，低头看着床铺，不安地捻动着拇指。我可以感觉到血液又冲上了我的脑袋。

 

我抬头看见Jason眼睛睁大了几秒，随后平复成一个宠溺的微笑。我想知道，是因为我不确定我们的关系进展到哪一步了。对方手捧住我的脸，拇指爱抚着我的面颊。他温柔地将我的脸摆正，四目相接。

 

“你真好笑，Tim。”对方低语，慢慢吻上了我，其中投入了全副热情与疼爱。我覆上Jason的手，缓缓靠向对方。他让我放松躺在床上，自己待在我上方，一只手抚过我的发，另一只小心地把我双臂压在头顶上，正如我们第一次接吻的场景。Jason不知为何特别喜欢这姿势，而我也不介意。

 

“这还要问吗，鸟宝宝？”对方抵着我的唇笑了。我因对方的话而脸红，也因此笑了起来。此时我用鼻子深吸一口气，翻到对方身上。

 

“哇喔。”对方反应道，微微惊讶地仰头笑着看我。他一只手爱抚着我的胸腹，另一只手抚弄着我的后腰，最后滑到了屁股上。我们折腾了好一会儿。

 

突然，我说了句话打断了我们的吻。我低头看着Jason，似乎不能理智地思考了。对方正以一种如此可爱又平和的笑容看着我，那天蓝色的眸子里尽显着对我浓浓的爱意。这就是Jason不会被大多数人看到的一面，是他尽管有着那样的过去但仍能快乐的一面。我希望有一天他能克服曾经降在他身上的血腥悲剧，而我会一直陪伴到那时。凝视着对方的眼睛，我的身体似乎不由自主地做出了一个决定。

 

“我觉得我准备好了。”我跨坐在对方身上，有点紧张地说。我知道对方喜欢我这样。感觉他的身体马上起了反应。我在对方后不久也渐渐勃起了。听到自己嘴里吐出这些话之后，我有点想重新组织一下词汇，但是，嗯。

 

“等等，你确定了吗，Tim？”Jason慢慢坐起身，关心地问。

 

“是的。”我轻声答道，把手覆在Jason手上。这似乎有点出乎对方的意料。他似乎还有点不愿意。我想他是不想占我的便宜。但他并没有，这是我的主张。由于我没有经验，Jason便总是让我来决定我们的进展。而实际上，我是真心希望对方能开心。我当然希望自己能有个好的体验，但我也希望对方能感觉更棒。这就是我所理解的爱。

 

一开始，Jason还有些将信将疑，不过随后对方便抿唇一笑。

 

“好的，不过如果你有任何不适或不想要就说出来，我就停止。”Jason再三保险，听起来有点紧张。我知道他不想伤害我，也知道他不会伤害我。

 

起初是几分钟的沉默。我们都不确定接下来该做些什么。我吻上Jason的唇，对方则比我更热烈一些地回吻了过来。随后Jason简短地中断了吻，厚实的双掌顺着我体侧滑下，停在我的髋部上，把短裤褪低以便攻城掠阵。我的气息一窒，对方拇指在我髋骨上摩擦。Jason触碰我时仿佛有电流在我俩间传递。两人体内都燃烧着冲动和渴望。

 

我的手滑到Jason的后腰，拉下对方的短裤，把它扯到脚下。对方动作时肌肉随之活动，我似乎能听到其中血液流动的声音。他开始亲吻我的下巴和脖子。而我享受着他的每一个吻。他慢慢地朝我颈边吐息，然后坏心眼地咬住了我的肩颈。对方的唇总能找到对的地方，让我因快感而起鸡皮疙瘩。对方的嘴慢慢滑下到达我的胸部，然后是腹部，我轻声呻吟着，脸庞无法自制地红透了。我不确定自己该干啥，于是我就在那坐着不动。然后Jason抬起头看了我一眼，便脱下了我的短裤，露出已经变得无法忽视的勃起。对方的眼睛真是美得清澈，如同大海上折射了阳光而闪亮透明的水面。

 

“你在发抖。”虽知对方说的没错，但我也控制不了。我不认为任何正常人在这种时候可以克制。我完全裸着了。Jason直起身与我平齐，在热情的接吻中手顺着我腹部滑下。Jason握住了我，并开始轻轻地套-弄起来。而我只能在Jason的吻里粗重地喘着气。这感觉太舒服了。Jason似乎对他所在做的很有经验。我双手环上对方的脖颈，而他还在继续。我能感觉到Jason的硬挺正摩擦着我的大腿。

 

在快感里沉浸了几分钟后，我哭叫着，如Jason所待地释放了。我的脑袋靠着Jason的肩膀，努力平复呼吸。我还在喘息着，Jason便抱着我过了一会儿。我知道自己已经准备好让Jason继续了。

 

 

＜Jason视角＞

“那感觉怎么样？”我在Tim如今凌乱的棕发旁边低声问。我努力让事情慢一点以适应对方。对方抬头露出了一个可爱极了的疲惫笑容。

 

“棒极了。”他在喘息间回答。这到了他想要的程度了吗？我小心将Tim推倒在床上，分开他的双腿挤进去。

 

我盯着对方的裸体。 **美丽** 是我唯一想得出可以用来形容他的词。仅仅是看着他，就让我的心猛烈地跳了起来。他那娇小但是精壮的身躯真他妈性感。Tim不知道我有多吃这套。我注意到对方白皙的身体和我一样装点着细数战斗留下的疤痕。有一些已经比较暗淡了。我想让Tim忘却他生命中曾有过的苦痛，我想让他快乐。这比起欲望更像一种需求。我以前都未曾有过这种感觉，让我的脑子有点过载。

 

他那小巧、壮实的胸膛随着每次呼吸起起伏伏。我不可能忍得住什么也不做。我揉着Tim的腹部，另一只手绕着对方的头发将他的唇拉过来。这次是Tim的舌头先滑过我的嘴唇，我便与他玩起了追逐游戏。我发誓，Tim在我嘴里又舔又吸的样子使我大脑缺氧。太刺激了。

 

Tim的目光里充满了渴望，可以看出他想要做全套。我不知道Tim对肛-交的了解有多少，我只知道那样要做很多前戏。而且太急躁的话，接受的那方会很痛苦。我接着亲吻Tim，同时缓慢地将我沾有唾液的手指伸入对方体内。而对方报以小声的愉悦呻吟。几分钟之后，我推进了另一根手指以继续扩张。Tim太紧了。然后又过了一会儿，我又塞进了一根，一共三根在里面。Tim停下了吻，将头靠在我胸口粗重地喘息着。他真的准备好做这个了吗？我冲进浴室拿了润滑剂回来。我准备用套，但Tim坚持不用，这真不符合他那审慎的性格。

 

“从后面来你会更舒服。如果你弯下腰——”我说着被Tim打断了。

 

“我不要这样，至少我想看见你的脸。”对方毫不犹豫，语气坚定地说。我明白，我也只是不想弄伤他罢了。我怀疑对方可能认为转身弓起腰太羞耻了。想到这我笑了，保守的Tim。

 

“好吧，但是如果我弄痛了你就说，我会停下。”我答道。

 

Tim躺在床边，我小心而缓慢地进入了他。如果伤到了他，我将永远不会原谅自己。我确保自己时刻紧盯对方的面部表情。当我进入了一半时，Tim痛苦地叫了一声，极其用力地抓住了床单。

 

“操，很痛吗？”我说，对Tim难受的表情和凝聚泪珠的双眼警觉了起来。

 

“对不起，我会……”我开口，而Tim又一次打断了我。

 

“不，我没事。”Tim粗重地呼吸着，汗水渗出前额，滚下对方赤裸的身体。

 

“请不要停。”对方含着泪求我。他为什么要忍到这种程度？我继续推进，直到整个插了进去。Tim紧闭着双眼，漏出更多呜咽。Tim的里面好暖啊，让我更加激动了。Tim好紧。紧致包裹的快感让我的脚趾都因此蜷起。我感觉好棒，简直无法用言语形容。我的手滑向对方腹部，同时再次吻上了他的唇。Tim短促粗重地吐出热烈的喘息。虽然我可以感觉出他在克制，但他颤抖得比之前还厉害。

 

“你要放松点，鸟宝宝。”我轻声帮助对方。我真蠢，净说些废话。但是，Tim太紧张了，我想让他跟我一样都能享受。

 

“好的。”Tim点点头，深吸了几口气让自己不要那么紧绷。然后他把我拉下去，双臂环过我肩膀，将脸埋在我的颈窝。我可以感觉到Tim的心在胸腔内疯狂跳动。我用手在Tim髋部做了些调整，让他能平躺下双膝举起来。我发誓，在我开始抽-插时，对方都快哭叫出来了。他看起来那么精致、脆弱。在他吻向我前，我能感觉到他喷在我脸上的气息。突然，Tim的肌肉绷了起来，手指在我背上乱抓，陷进了皮肤。一定是碰到Tim的那一点了，因为对方的臀部开始小幅度律动，前后撞向我。这一点使Tim眼中的泪水转变为热切的激情。真是太性感了。然后对方的肌肉又收紧起来，令人感觉太好了。我开始更快更用力地抽动，Tim则发出了软腻的呻吟，泣音也很快转变成愉悦。

 

他的声音和身体都好美。现在这一切事物都好美。我粗暴地吻上了对方把他的声音堵住。几分钟后，我最终射在了他里面。然后我让对方缓了一分钟，自己拔出来后再靠回上去吻住对方的嘴，咽下那些啜泣和呻吟。我们都悠长地喘息着，之后转变为短促的换气。我尽可能温柔地慢慢吻着对方的前额，抵着对方的肌肤说出让他身体一下绷紧的话。我将我们的唇贴在一起。

 

“我好爱你，Tim。”我感觉到Tim的嘴在我唇上勾起的一笑，那么长久以来，我第一次真正感受到了平静。


	10. Chapter 10

＜Tim视角＞

我坐在一座离哥谭不远的小城市的一家小咖啡厅里。天空灰蒙蒙一片，似乎快要下雪了。室外非常冷。Dick想跟我见面谈谈。他说这次保证不会再干任何蠢事了。Jason还待在宾馆。他曾说想和我一起来，但我觉得对方并不是真的情愿。所以现在这样最好。

 

自上次Dick找到我并和Jason打起来已经过去几个月了。我跟Dick通过电话，让他知道我的去处，但也就是这样了。我的确并不想告诉他我和Jason是怎样、又是为什么在一起的。至少不是在电话里讲。我真希望我能和Dick、Barbara和Bruce保持好关系。毕竟，我们是一家人。但是不能见面的现状让这个愿望变得很难达成。我知道Dick肯定有成吨关于我和Jason关系的问题想问我，其实我也不介意告诉他。我不想跟他们永远断绝联系。我不想他们因此讨厌我，就因为我和Jason Todd搞在一起了，那个红头罩。我也不想让Bruce对我失望。

 

我坐在咖啡厅里，一杯咖啡正举到唇边，就看见Dick进来了。他气色不错，比我上次见他要好多了。我当然心感欣慰。我厌恶自己让他们因为找不着我而那么痛苦。对方的蓝色兜帽与灰色运动裤很搭配。

 

“嘿，Tim！”对方激动地紧紧抱着我，仿佛要夹断我的背。然后他才落座。我真怀念他那种大咧咧傻乎乎的微笑。Dick有时候很烦人又过度保护欲，但我知道他真的关心对方，我想念他那阳光的举止了。

 

我们聊了巡逻、坏人、Alfred、还有其他很多事。对方告诉我，在他们那晚找着我的几天后，Bruce便开始执行一个秘密任务。Dick只知道是关于Talia al Ghul的。他说Bruce得知我还安好时，也大松了一口气。我总想回避谈论Jason，但Dick是很执着的人。

 

“那么，你和Jason是怎么，呃，在一起的？我是说，我不知道他也喜欢男人？”Dick突然插入话题。他脸色微红，不与我眼神接触。我了解Dick，他应该本不愿问起这个，但是又觉得自己毕竟关心我就应该询问一下。

 

“问的好。实话实说，我也不清楚我们是什么时候开始的。”我只能这么告诉对方。我不想再提起Jason绑走我的原因了。

 

“Tim，我知道这是个敏感话题。但我都是为了你着想。Jason他，呃。嗯，他是个罪犯。成千上万的人想要取他的性命。我不想你卷入那种生活。”对方说道，语气不再轻松。那好吧。

 

“我知道他的为人，也知道他曾经的所作所为。”我重重地将咖啡放回桌上，同时克制自己不要发怒。

 

“那么，难道你要继续和Jason一起满世界跑，每几个月便换个地方捕猎毒贩及其他罪犯吗？这不是生活。你的大学怎么办？你在韦恩集团的职位怎么办？罗宾怎么办？”Dick接着说。我明白，但这是我自己的生活。

 

“计划赶不上变化，Dick。正如命运的安排，Jason比蝙蝠侠和韦恩集团更需要我。而且和他一起前，我从没有那么开心过。”我叹了口气。理由就是这么简单。Dick难受地看着我，好像我以前从来都不开心。

 

“我不懂。你真的是我认识的那个Tim吗？法外者把你带走前，你关心的只有罗宾和学习。”Dick反驳道，他的表情诉说着对Jason他们的反感。

 

“我还能继续上大学啊，Dick。”我答道。我有返校的计划，只是还要迟一段时间罢了。对外声明里说Tim Drake不是被绑架或谋杀，而是像那些骄纵的富二代一样和好友跑出去鬼混了。这是Bruce和Barbara对我失踪给出的法律解释。我在自己被找到的几天后看到了这份报道。

 

“你过去那么有毅力。你那么顽强又发奋努力。过去那个Tim发生了什么？难道你打算放弃你的人生？Bruce和Barbara怎么办？我呢？我们还能再见面吗？”对方争论道。我回答前叹了口气。

 

“能，你们还能见到我。不然你以为我们现在在干啥？”我反唇相讥，虽然对方说的也有道理。

 

“什么？你每几周来报个到？每几个月安排一次会面？这算什么。他没有权利将你从我们这边带走，他已经荼毒了你的思想。天知道，下次见到你时你可能就成了一个和他一样的罪犯了。”Dick在各种意义上都过分了。但我没有阻止，是因为心里还残存着对之前没有联系他的愧疚。

 

“你不明白。”我站起身，低声说。Dick抬起一边眉毛看着我。

 

“你不像我一样了解Jason。他是能被拯救的，而我是唯一那个能帮助他的人。”我坚定地说，从口袋里拿出一张钞票和一些零钱放在桌面上。我受够了。Dick脸上尽是为自己说的太过分的后悔神情。我走向出口，经过Dick身旁时被他拉住了手臂。

 

“Tim，我知道你想帮他，但像Jason这样的人是无法被拯救的。我们都尝试过帮助他。但他只知道伤害他周围的人。你不可能改变他的本性。”对方狗狗一样无奈地望着我。Dick还是没能明白。Jason不是一个无可救药的失败品。在Dick眼里，Jason就是一只该被安乐死的疯狗。而我看到的不是这样的。我看到的是一个常年被自己的过去所折磨的人。他的伤痛永远不会逝去，但根据我的经验，我的触碰可以减轻它。Dick对Jason有太深的恨意，这影响了他的认知。

 

“不。我不会放弃他。再见，Dick。”我没有看对方，径自走出咖啡厅，感受着寒冷的空气。对方没有再说话，也没有再跟上来。这时我忽然明白，没有人能夺走我的罗宾。Jason、Dick，任何人都别想。


	11. Chapter 11

 

坐在宾馆客厅的沙发上名为千篇一律。又在等Jason、Roy和Kory出任务回来，我对这种事早已不胜其烦。今天才周四，而他们这已经是本周第三个任务了。我们现在正位于德克萨斯州的美丽城市，比格斯普林。我们居住的这间宾馆比想象中更豪华一些。有一个泳池、有可以收到卫星节目的超大电视，但是却没有Jason。而我现在呢，正坐在吧台上，打发时间地捧着一碗麦片和一杯咖啡，等待着离人的平安归来。

 

他总是跟我说，“淡定”，别操心。但我不是那种即使对方不告诉我任何关于任务的细节，也能安心洗洗睡了的人。要我假装那三个人会平安无事地回来？我不确定自己能维持多久。我已经快到极限了，连Jason都开始注意到了。尽管大家都知道加我入队会是一大助力，但他们还是不允许我和他们一起出动。我发誓，Jason是我见过的最死脑筋的人。

 

今晚的任务我只知道涉及到一个墨西哥帮派。我猜有人在悬赏他们的头目。如果对后者的身份预测没错的话，那个人的罪行绝对会令Jason乐意将他铲除。现在谈论的这个头目会在儿童面前将他们父母杀害，再将孩子占为己有，更过分的是，他还经营着一个性.奴工厂。这些都是我近来在本地新闻上获知的。他的名字是，Crain Lobos。我猜测Jason他们就被雇佣去猎杀此人。

 

可是我并不认为这个人应该死。我就是没办法、不能够把取走他人性命看作一件正当的事。Jason的看法正好相反。但是，后者是死过一次的。是这导致了他变得有点偏激的吗？其实我不是说Lobos犯下这些可怕的罪行仍死有余辜。我只是不认为自己或者其他的人们，有决定和行使生杀的权利。我知道这听起来很复杂。有些时候我也尝试让自己站在其他人的角度去思考。如果这个人残忍地杀害了某个与我极度亲密的人（母亲、义兄、Jason等等），我会改变想法吗？我会不由分说地杀了对方，还是会确保把他关进最森严的监狱呢？不得而知。在整个Castillo事件之后，我由于想救Jason而一时冲动杀了Castillo，已经让我有点搞不清自己是站在哪边的了。

 

不过Jason的话倒有一句我觉得很对。这个世界并非非黑即白。灰色地带要比纯黑和纯白大得多。蝙蝠侠从不杀生，即使他会再失去一个罗宾。有时候我在想，Bruce知不知道有灰色地带呢？如果某天他获得了超能力，可以穿越时间回到过去，能在父母被杀之前杀掉凶手，那他会去吗？我觉得他不会，但也不能肯定。不管怎么说，我都不认同Jason击杀敌人时的那种随意的态度。我知道，那丝毫不会减少对方内心的空虚。Roy、Kory和我都一样清楚。我希望对方终有洗手的一天。

 

听见大门后终于传来了熟悉的声音，我夸张地长叹了一声。是Jason和Roy。听起来似乎在争吵。

 

“老兄，我只是想提醒你，不戴头盔冲入战场是很危险的。”Roy说，仔细一听似乎在辩解。

 

“我没事。你们俩都没有头盔呀，多大件事？Lobos的一个愚蠢马仔趁我不备暗算我，这种失误一万年都不会再发生一次。”Jason反驳，字里行间是傲慢与固执。我对任务的猜想得到了证实。这时门开了。看到Jason穿着红头罩的制服，手捧头盔走进来时，我立马弹了起来。沿着左脸淌下的血痕表明对方受了伤。我以最快的速度跑上前去。

 

“Jason！发生了什么？”是我看见流血之后说出的第一句话。“啊，拜托！你不要也来这一套，鸟宝宝。我保证我没事。我们对上了一批歹徒。后来，有一个家伙趁我走神之际走运地打中了我，但其实没事的。如果你看到那人的下场的话。”对方回答了我的问题，似乎是这样，但实际上并没有告诉我任何细节。他还在那傻笑，都不知道自己有没有得脑震荡。我有点犹豫要不要问出心里的疑问，一个更黑暗的关于“那个人的下场”的话题。毕竟我听Jason说他只是Lobos的一个马仔。那他真的有必要死吗？

 

“他没戴头盔，那个人就捡起地上一根大木棒打了他。”Roy解释道。呃。我叹了口气。“嗯，然后那个人就被你的真爱砸到墙上去了。”Jason尝试解释Roy的解释。我不得不问了。

 

“你有没有－－呃……”我还没斟酌好问题怎么问。

 

“放心，小鬼。据我所知，我们走时那卑鄙的小混混还有呼吸。”对方回答了在我脑海里翻滚而未问出的问题。我便马上改口道。

 

“你为什么不戴头盔？”我问，自知这很可能会更加惹恼对方。Jason不喜欢在人前显得脆弱和无助。我知道的。我自己也一样，但Jason Todd的自尊可不这样认为。他的标准可不一样了。

 

“嘿，我只是忘记戴了好吧。喂。当时战斗得正激烈。没有什么问题的。我不戴头盔与坏人作战也不是一回两回了，所以怕什么？我道歉。怎样，现在你们开心了？”Jason继续说道，像一个恼怒的孩子，但是还挺可爱的。

 

“我肚子都咕咕叫了。”Kory打断我们的对话，完全无视了整场争执径直走进了厨房。虽然我也并不会怪她。

 

“好吧。那你怎么知道你没有得脑震荡？”我切入重点。Jason眯起眼睛瞅向Roy的方向，仿佛这是后者的错。其实就算Roy不说话，我也会察觉他头上的伤。我叹了口气，抓住Jason戴手套的手。

 

“过来，我们处理一下伤口。”我说着，把对方拉进光线更明亮的浴室。他讨厌被人“照顾”，但是我得确保他没出事，而且他自己倒总是这样对待我呢。

 

检查完头上的伤势之后，我让对方走直线、按指示做出精确的动作等等。他说自己已经不头痛了，也没有眩晕和恶心的感觉。他还发表了我这样子多么烦人的感想，戏称我为“老妈”。我无视了他的挑衅。他总是喜欢气我来逗我玩，但也是点到为止。我高度怀疑他有些脑震荡，但是还需要对方再保持清醒几个小时以确认。在我清理好伤口，帮他擦去脸上的血迹之后，对方撇了一下脸，空气突然安静。他没有让我缝针或打上绷带，而是更迫切地洗了个澡。然后他从冰箱里拿了一瓶啤酒，来到客厅和Roy、Kory还有我坐在一起。好长一段时间里只剩下沉默，和电视机在背景里发出声音。我还是打算说出心中所想，尽管知道不会得到什么好结果。于是。

 

“你知道，如果我也在场，说不定可以掩护你，你也不会受伤了。”我小心地说，没有考虑再多。对方的表情说明了一切。他绝对不会允许的。

 

“或者，受伤的可能就是你了，你比我更容易遇到危险，小鬼。”Jason刻薄的言论令我咬紧牙关，但我忍着没表现出来。

 

“但是，如果我说错请纠正我，听起来你似乎完全低估了我既为战士也是侦探的能力。”我说的似乎有点过于咄咄逼人了。Jason站起身和我的眼睛对视。

 

“嘿，之前偷溜出去被抓住，还被枪击中的可不是我。是你，而我不可能让此类事故再次发生。”Jason开始对我大喊了。我都快忘记他可以变得多么可怕。听到这，我暗自握紧拳头，眼睛有点发酸。他明知事情不是那么简单的，还有关于我中枪的那部分。这是诽谤，Jason，诽谤。

 

“我是替你挨的那一枪。”我说，起身往卧室走去。我被Jason抓住手臂，停了下来。我听到对方的叹息。

 

“唉，对不起。是我说的不对。”对方又叹了口气，松开我的胳膊。

 

“好吧Tim，我会考虑的，过了今晚再说吧。”Jason回答了入伙的问题。

 

“我觉得小罗宾的加入会使我们小队更令人闻风丧胆。”Kory插嘴说道，Jason朝她丢去一个正常人都会吓呆的怒视。Roy坐着没动。我觉得他应该早知道，和Jason吵架是没有意义的。

 

“你们应该都知道我对Tim出外勤的态度吧。”他冷冷地对Roy和Kory说，仿佛我是空气。

 

“但是，如果你－－”我开始想要争辩。

 

“今晚别说了，小鬼。求你了。我很累，没有力气争吵。”Jason打断我的话，回到我们的卧室。这种答案、这种表情，每次我提起入队他都这样。我叹了口气，只好暂时将就放一下了。一只手搭在了我肩上。是Kory。她了解我有多想和他们一起并肩作战。Roy也是。但他什么也没有说，不然Jason只会和他打起来。

 

“小罗宾，别烦恼。我觉得Jason很快会回心转意的。”她说着，想让我感觉好一些。Kory力能扛鼎，但同时也能温柔体贴。她是个值得交往的朋友。我朝对方微微一笑，点了点头。那晚再迟一些的时候，Jason坐在床边，刚抽完烟。我走进房间，从另一侧上了床，没打算把被子盖上。我侧躺着，忽然感觉Jason从身后蹭了过来。

 

“你似乎有心事的样子啊，鸟宝宝。”一开始我什么也没说，任由Jason从背后搂住我。我努力无视他。然后他开始亲吻我的后颈，但并不是以情色的方式。然后他开始挠我痒了，我很难才克制住不笑出来。我知道他想干啥。过了一会儿之后，我禁不住屈服了，转身缩进Jason的怀抱。我的脑袋靠着对方的胸膛，Jason又把我拉近了一些。

 

“Jason。你还想要这样对我多久？”在对方身边趴了几分钟后，我随口问道。

 

“怎样？”Jason问，装傻。

 

“你知道的。”我回答，更严肃了一些。对方闻起来像多芬香皂。

 

“Tim，一定要在今晚讨论？”他恳求道。不趁现在，更待何时？

 

“要。”我推开他，坐了起来。

 

“我不知道自己还能坚持多久。每隔几天的夜晚便要等待着你们完成任务归来，猜测着你们是否有个三长两短。我不能失去你，Jason。我可以帮上忙，你我心知肚明。我对小队大有裨益。”我尝试解释说服对方，但是徒劳无功。我可以从那亮蓝色的眸子里看见对方所坚持的主张。

 

“小鬼，你不清楚我们在讨论什么。这不仅仅是你对我工作的担心。我了解你，Tim。你讨厌我杀人。如果今晚在现场亲眼目睹的话，你就会收回现在的话。你以为自己能劝服我不再杀坏人。但你不行。很抱歉。”对方翻出我不可置否的深层原因。虽然，我主要担忧的还是Jason的人身安全。

 

“由于你很在意，比起你到来之前我已经不那么常用致命手段了，如果这能让你感觉好一点的话。我其实已经很克制了，只杀那些像Lobos的真正邪恶之人。那都是些儿童性骚扰犯、性.奴隶主、毒品大亨，以及招募小于13岁儿童的恶徒。”对方继续说道。虽然没有使我完全安心下来，但这也有些帮助。看来他逐渐听进我说的话了。

 

“Jason，我可以克服的。我见过你杀人，但是如果有我在，也许我能帮忙以另一种方式逮捕他们。看见你杀人也不会冲淡我对你的感情啊。不管你信不信，我是真的担心你像今晚一样受伤，或遇到更糟的情况。你不是无敌的。此外，你也承认了我会是一大助力。我是罗宾。我有黑客技术、肉搏技巧，我还是被蝙蝠侠训练出来的，我想他就是最好的现身说法了。还有，我也有在跟Roy和Kory做一些额外训练。”我说，有点像在说教。

 

“真的？什么时候？”对方转移话题问道。我大概不该说出最后一句的。希望他们不要因此伤了和气。

 

“在你睡觉的时候。”我实话实说。Jason叹了口气，轻轻拉着我躺下床来，双臂环着让我脑袋枕在对方胸口。然后Jason开始按他所知、我所喜欢的方式轻轻抚摸我的后背。

 

“抱歉，鸟宝宝，今晚不行。我知道你十分优秀，更别说你发起怒来性感极了，但这还是太危险。我不是轻视你的能力，但是如果让你和我们一起出任务，那我一开始把你从蝙蝠那带走的立场就被打倒了。也许下一次再来尝试说服我吧。”他讽刺道，仿佛这是一场游戏，但同时也坦率得可爱。我深呼吸一口，尝试放松下去。Jason的行动往往比语言更有力。

 

“那也许是你把我带离哥谭的原因，但绝不是我留下的理由。我们这事还没完的，你要知道。”我跟Jason说，眼皮随着时间一秒秒变沉重。Jason无声地笑笑。

 

“我知道，宝贝。我知道。”对方在我耳边低语，然后我便陷入了深沉的、久违的睡眠中。Jason在我身边，让我感觉如此的安心，尽管我们的理念完全不同。他能回到我身边也令人十分宽慰。对方的工作让我变得无比珍惜现在这种时光。但是，诚如我所说，这事还没完，我是不会放弃的。

 

 

－ － －

我已经那么久没来过购物广场了，甚至忘记了这儿有多么喧嚣。人们在交谈，一些人在喊叫。我实在不太喜欢在一大群人中挤出一条路来这种体验。我猜Jason也不会太受用，直到我见识了对方在人海中开道，身边是一群群没礼貌的青少年、小孩子、推着婴儿车的妇女、擦了过多古龙水的西装客，还有几个老太太。即便此刻，对方仍能给我带来新的惊讶。

 

他拉着我跟他一起进了一间商场内新开的游戏厅。如果不是对方那件棕色的皮夹克，我都要在人群中搞丢了。Jason对新出的几款马里奥游戏深感兴趣。我喜欢打电子游戏，而Jason的热爱则完全是另一个层次。但是，这样也挺可爱的。我很高兴对方在工作之余找到了其他的消遣方式。悄悄跟你们讲：Jason玩超级马里奥兄弟和马里奥赛车时总是作弊。每当我在游戏中取得领先，对方就用手肘撞我肩膀，弄掉我的手柄，或者推翻整个沙发来不让我赢。然后他还否认自己的所为，只称他当时“太过投入”了。不管怎么说，Jason还在接任务，不过已经不那么频繁，所以可以多陪我了。当他因任务外出时，我也不再过问。

 

其实心底里我知道他还是会杀死抓到的罪犯和贩毒头子，毕竟我也不能期望他一夜转性。久而久之，我已经能分辨出对方是否杀了人了，从他的脸色和眼神就能看出。我想我已经开始习惯他手上的血迹是真的了。如果能说服对方让我加入就好了。

 

话题转回来，我真该拿台相机录下游戏厅开门那一刻Jason推开少年和小朋友挤进去的画面。我在后面不紧不慢地跟上去。Roy和Kory也在这个广场里。最后一次见他们，Kory正拽着Roy往与Jason拽我的反方向走去。我猜Kory打算逛完她能找到的所有服装店，而可怜的Roy只是个陪衬。我们约定了，逛完街就在美食广场碰头。这是我和Jason要去的下一站。美食广场是靠近商场入口的一个有着玻璃天花板的圆形建筑。和商场的衔接处是一系列食品窗口。其中一家日式料理是我唯一能和Jason意见不相悖的快餐类食物。我向来没有特别偏好日式料理，这只不过是两人的一种妥协罢了。而且它比麦当劳好多了。取了餐，我们在美食广场一张难得的空桌子旁坐下。

 

“不知道Kory和Roy在哪。”我说着，叉起面前的一块蒸花菜。我们分开已经两个多小时了，当时说好了12点钟集合的。Jason买到了最新的Wii独占马里奥赛车。所以目前的他正处于人生完满状态。

 

“淡定，Tim。他们很可能还在逛那些Kory买了也不会穿的裙子。然后忘了时间。”Jason塞着一嘴炭烤牛扒回答。然后他还接着说了一些，因为塞了满嘴而让我听不懂的话。这是主要原因。

 

“可能吧。”我说着又吃了几口。我点的是炭烤蔬菜拼盘。是这里最健康的食物了。我注意到我们正对面坐着一位挺漂亮的金发女士。身边是她的小孩子。我只能猜测那个小女孩是她的女儿，毕竟那孩子有着相似的五官和一头金发。那个女士正在谈论我和Jason。我听到她告诉小孩，之前在购物广场看到我们手牵手。她一脸作呕地告诉她女儿，我们是同性恋，不应该在一起。这不正常。她可有所不知，其他人反对我们在一起是因为某些深层原因，才不是什么所谓的恐同。一开始我还觉得好笑。直到她说出了“死基佬”这个词，让我感到不快，但又不到发出某种形式的回应的程度。我反倒很庆幸Jason没有听到。因为我了解他可能会引起骚乱。我个人很为她女儿感到惋惜，那个女人在教导他小孩愚昧与恶意。

 

“真是个贱人。”我小声地嘟囔。Jason塞了一嘴饭抬头看我。他想问我是不是说了什么，但碍于还在往嘴里塞东西就没说。我笑了出声。突然，某种传遍全身的痛感让我小声叫了出来。是从后颈传来的。我反手一摸，发现拔下来一支镇静剂飞镖。上面还沥着血，我往桌上一扔，发出了很大的金属声响。Jason的表情变得担忧，正想说什么。而这时，就在半秒后，我们上方发生了巨大的爆炸。大块玻璃碎片、金属、石块从头上掉了下来。我立即抬起头，望向对面的母女。我不假思索地冲了过去，广场里的尖叫声太大，我也没听清Jason在大喊些什么。虽然没听到，但我知道他是想保护我，尽管身旁无辜的人可能会死。真让人感动，但罗宾是不会坐视不理的。我是不会不理的。我要担起这身份相应的责任。

 

 

<Jason视角>

发生的事情完全在我意料之外。设计这场爆炸的人一定会为自己这种设想后悔。混乱中，Tim又去逞英雄了。我想我已经明确表示过他的这些日子已经结束了。傻小子。但我不是在怪他。当Tim行动的同时，我首先做的也是抓过旁边一位女士，帮她挡下掉落的碎石。幸运的是，大多数厚重的坠物都落在离我们远的地方。虽然有不少瓦砾砸在我身上，但算不上我最惨的经历。

 

当四周安静下来，我从瓦砾下站起身，看见这满目疮痍。美食广场现在变成了一片巨大的废墟，一处处成堆的玻璃、石块、水泥块、金属、倒地的躯体以及四散奔逃的人们。我舍身扑救的女子似乎没什么事，就是有点受惊。放开她时，连一句谢谢都没讲就跑了。我开始朝最后见到Tim的方向喊他的名字。一开始一切很安静。尘埃落定后，我听见移动的声音。我往那跑去，看见Tim顶着一个落满碎石的桌子。他和一位年轻的女士及她怀抱的小女孩躲在桌子下面。Tim将桌子向后抛开，询问她们是否安好。那位母亲抱住Tim疯狂大哭了起来。

 

“快，带孩子离开吧。”他对她说。他上衣的一些部位被碎屑刮破，手臂上尽是擦伤和淤青，一道血痕划下他的右额。

 

女子点头，拉着她孩子的胳膊慌忙用跑的穿过废墟。随后Tim视线才与我相遇。我不能说自己不为他自豪，但这确实是件蠢事。他可能会丧命。我想对方也能猜出我在想什么。突然间，一声枪响，那个女子和小孩都到摔倒在地，一枪致命。我和Tim一齐望向开枪者。那站着的，是我和蝙蝠侠的大敌。橙黑两色遮住自己独眼面容的金属面罩，我很久没见过了。

 

“不！”Tim倒吸一口气，我则震惊得双眼瞪大。大约二十英尺外站着的，是我们俩的老对手。尽管被爆炸的烟尘所遮挡，我们仍认出了他是谁。他身上的装备与刺客联盟的很相似。手上的枪一定极具威力，能从那么远的距离一枪击毙那对母女。当然，也可能是因为对方高超的枪法。

 

“你好呀，罗宾。”佣兵低声说道，毛骨悚然地歪了下脑袋，独眼眨了眨眯了起来，他的声音低沉而令人胆寒。

 

“S－Slade？”Tim回应，惊讶于看到对方。Slade Wilson是对方的全名，当然他还有另一个名字，丧钟。在我对阵过的所有罪犯和坏蛋里面，Slade是唯一一个我主动承认对其枪法甘拜下风的人。（Roy不算。）

 

“哦，很好。你还记得我。令人感动。抱歉突然打扰，但恐怕我需要你的帮助，罗宾。或者现在我该叫你Tim？”Slade一边说着，一边慢慢穿过尘埃向我们走来。这个家伙怎么知道Tim的身份，又为什么会在这里？费解。上次面对丧钟，他被一个我准备刺杀的贩毒集团首领雇来刺杀我，说来话长了。我们打到最后，对方从一栋着了火的两层楼上摔了下去。他怎么还活着？那已经是一年多前的事了。他是要复仇吗？为何是此时？

 

“杀人犯，你为什么要杀她们？”Tim喊道，全身颤抖着。沾血的双拳愤怒地握紧了。

 

“为什么不要？而我想问的问题是，最近你为何选择和这样一伙人混在一起？既不负责任，更别提多伪善了。”Slade这是在激怒Tim，似乎他的谋杀行进还不足以够似的。受伤的Tim摆开一个作战姿势。我向他跑去。

 

“Tim，跑。快点离开这里。这是命令。”我说，没有看Tim的脸，但也知道他这会儿是什么表情。我将手伸进夹克口袋，拿出了我的格洛克17。它没有装备我平日出任务那么足的火力，但这是我所有的一切了。竟然没有带武器，我真傻。突然间，Tim双膝一跪，倒在血泊里。发生了什么事？我开始慌了。他的身体瘫软，双眼失去了往日的神色。我马上查看了他的脉搏和呼吸。

 

“似乎那阵上窜下跳、发怒和所受的伤都加速了他的心率，也就是加速了镇静剂扩散的速度。”Slade不断靠近我们，带着阴谋缓慢地说。

 

“Jason……我……睁不开……眼－－”Tim强撑着说了几句话，最终昏倒在我怀里。他被下药了？既然是Slade，那就十有八九。熊熊怒火使血液冲到了我脸上。

 

“你想要干什么，Slade？想跟我扯平的话，还有那么多明摆着更简单的方式不是吗，你这王八蛋！”我怒不可遏。

 

“别那么紧张，孩子。他还活着。我不是说了镇静剂吗，Jason？被人强行误解真是令人心痛。”Slade自负的话中假惺惺地带着怜悯。

 

“如果这叫痛。我会让你明白什么是痛不欲生。”我回答，轻轻地将Tim放在地板上，身边是碎石和瓦砾。可怜的小子。

 

“你似乎重新和蝙蝠们熟络起来了啊。有趣。我还以为你早已割舍了那部分生活了呢。”Slade镇定地，双手负于后背，仿佛一名教书老师。

 

“我还以为你面具下是一个死人了呢。”我对这人的恨意越烧越旺。Slade随后却令人不安地笑了起来，让我背脊一寒。

 

“噢，Todd先生。你可猜不到我刀下有多少死人呢。”Slade说着踏过瓦砾向我们走来。然后他停下了。我挡在Tim失去意识的身前，心里泛起不祥的预感。总感觉结果不妙。

 

这时我跨过碎石和倒下的人们朝对方冲去。在我回过神来，不觉所有子弹已经被打空。然而Slade的防护装甲太厚了。我的射击唯一造成的损害，只是在对方金属面具的橙色半边留下了可见的刮痕而已。这，有点惹到对方了。我于是接着徒手开始搏斗。但由于缺少装备，又在之前的爆炸里受了伤，对方很快便占据了上风。在我实质性地打到对方前，他已朝我左腿开了一枪。这太快了，我甚至在几秒钟后还未反应过来。我倒在废墟中，流着血，按着腿尝试减缓出血。我开始留意到之前爆炸的受伤程度了。我头晕眼花，身体在打颤。流血太严重了。视力逐渐衰退，我看着Slade捡起Tim失去知觉的身体，像一个布娃娃一样扛到肩上。

 

“抱歉，Todd。这次我来只是为了这个孩子。算你走运。”我想把他那摇唇鼓舌该死的银舌头拔下来。

 

“我警告你。Slade，如果你伤了他，我会让你后悔的！”我趴在地上，近乎扯着嗓子威胁道。除了小丑，我过去还从未这么想杀死一个人。我的心因狂怒而熊熊燃烧。我想看见Slade倒在地上痛苦地、缓慢地步向死亡。Slade转身向我走来。我想站起身，却无能为力，只吐出了几口血。疼痛难忍，身体也不听使唤。我抽吸着气，慢慢接近晕厥。

 

“这话太不吉利了，但是瞧瞧你自个儿，你的恐吓也不过是虚有其表。不过别担心。我可没忘记我们的上一次相遇。一点儿没忘。下一次再见面，我可乐不及待取你项上人头。现在嘛，就算对我而言，你也可怜得没有杀的价值，真可悲。”我听着肩上扛着Tim的Slade盯着我说的话，脑中想象着亲手扭断他脖子的满意声响。

 

“正如我说，可怜。”我听见对方满怀恨意的怜悯，然后一脚踹在我脸上。我晕了过去。

 

 

 

－ － －

“Jason！Jason！”不知哪儿传来的熟悉声音在回响。我头痛欲裂。我听到了警笛的声音，视觉慢慢恢复的过程中，红色与蓝色的光在眼前不停地闪烁。等我终于清醒。才意识到那个声音是在跟我说话。

 

“哥们，警察来了。你快醒醒。”Roy说话的当口，我正逐渐找回知觉。除了没有想吐之外，我现在就像宿醉一样难受。这时我才逐渐回忆起发生了什么事。

 

“Tim在哪？”我一开口就问，话音刚落，我突然记起了和Slade的相遇。我马上回过神坐了起来，谁知动作太快使剧痛传遍了全身。我咒骂了一声，用力咬紧牙关。我注意到自己腿上缠的绷带，血已经止住了。Slade和Tim都不见了。

 

“嘿，放松，老兄。我没看到Tim，但是我们得快跑，免得被当做炸弹犯抓起来。”Roy说着把我扶了起来。我自己站不住，得用一只手环着对方作支撑。我们现在在商场楼上的某间停了电的服装店里。我能听见特种部队和医护人员四处往来的声音。这时Kory从天花板上一个爆炸造成的洞降了下来。

 

“没有别的路了。如果要走只能靠飞。而且得赶快。”她的双脚优雅地落在石砖地板上。四周环顾着，似乎在找什么东西。

 

“小罗宾在哪里？”她问，非常担忧。我开始咕哝，然后跪在了地上。

 

“他把他带走了。”我喃喃道，一拳打在地板上，瓷砖上出现了一个和我拳头一般大小的凹痕。我的关节在流血。但是愤怒让我无视疼痛。

 

“谁，Jason？谁带走了Tim？”Roy跪在我身边。手搭在我肩上。

 

“Slade。Slade带走了他。而我、我却不能保护他。都是我的错！”我愤怒地说，又捶在了地板同一点上，凹痕变得更大，指节也愈加血肉模糊。眼里逐渐积满了泪水。听完我口中说出的话，他俩都倒吸口气。Kory用手捂住嘴。然后我们便听见了传来的脚步声。警察和医护人员正向我们这边靠近。

 

“Jason，该走了。相信我，我们会找到Tim的，可是如果我们只留在原地悲伤或身陷囹圄，就更无力可为了。”Roy说着，将我的手臂搭在自己肩膀上重新站起来。他是对的。现在的我就像一个因为不能保护生命中最重要的人而哭泣的妇人一样。我不能再这么想了，转而思考如何打爆Slade的脑袋吧。关于另一件事，Roy也是对的。无论付出什么代价，我们都会找到Tim。我和Roy各将一条胳膊搭在Kory肩膀上，然后一起从她下来的那个天花板上的洞飞了出去。

 

 

 

<Tim视角>

“醒来，小鸟儿。醒来。”我听见熟悉的低沉的嗓音说道。逐渐恢复意识，我努力地睁开眼。两只前臂传来了恼人的疼痛。我记得自己和Jason之前在购物广场，然后Slade出现了。后面的事，记得就很模糊了。

 

“我被下药了。”我自言自语，四周的环境变得逐渐清晰起来。我不清楚这间房间的具体位置，但我可以认出那蚀刻在墙上的希腊符号和按特定规律摆放的古希腊物件。老旧的挂毯和雕像的图案，都是膜拜当代神祗的模样。在我还是罗宾的时候，为了和蝙蝠侠一起帮神奇女侠抵御哈迪斯，我可是对希腊神话做了不少功课的。所以，嗯。很可能又跟魔法有关。再说，这边光线很暗。事实上，房间唯一的光源就是旁边那扇窗户。也许能从那逃脱。我现在正躺在某种石桌或石板上面。我低头，注意到自己的手臂被铐在了石头上。这时，那人从阴影中现身了。

 

“晚上好，Timothy Drake。或者我该说，罗宾。虽然，你并不是我最熟悉的那个第一任罗宾。时过境迁啊。”对方说着，双手负于背后，慢慢地朝我踱来。Slade Wilson，也被称为丧钟，是一个雇佣兵。不像Jason，Slade不会对任何人手下留情，也不会接手贩毒集团的管理。他只为出价最高者杀人，如果我对蝙蝠计算机的报告没记错的话，他的手段通常比Jason更阴险。光是想想就令我感到害怕。这个男人野蛮地残害过无辜的家庭，包括女人和小孩。他还曾为一名天/朝的客户献上几名联邦高级军官的首级。他现在就站在我面前，而我被拷在石板上。Slade诡异的眼神以一种怪异的方式朝下审视着我，仿佛在验货一般。我记得报告里说是他妻子开的枪，让他少了一只眼睛。对方全身穿戴着战甲，标志性的橙黑两色面具遮住了脸。

 

“Slade，为什么把我带来这里？这是哪儿？你又是怎么知道我是谁的？”我问道，越讲越觉得不安起来。

 

“噢，看来你满腹疑虑啊？我有可靠的情报来源。你们的身份我已经知道一段时间了，罗宾、红头罩，甚至还有那位斗篷骑士。”Slade话中带着些许自负。这时我才注意到自己只穿着短裤，手臂上打了绷带。是Slade做的吗？为什么？

 

“好吧，那你想从我这得到什么？”我问话时，部分肢体尽可能地往对方那一动。在他回答之前，我就发现，连着右手铐的一条链子更脆弱而且是锈的。再拉动几下，我就把它弄裂了。窗户大概只有三英尺远。如果我能到达那边，可能就可以大声呼救，或者至少知道自己身处何处了。这间房里的摆设都很旧，看起来像博物馆里的一样。Slade开始向我说明。

 

“我挑选学徒的运气似乎不怎么好。而我在其他方面好像也差不多。最近，有人雇我刺杀某个人。我的技巧的确万里挑一，甚至对这件任务而言还有些大材小用。但那额外的福利的确很诱人。谁知，事成之后我的雇主拒绝支付报酬。还趁我不备朝我喷了某种能从内部腐化人体的致命毒气。由于我有着优越的自愈能力，才抵抗住了毒素，争得了时间，然而倒计时还在继续，随着时间一分一秒过去，我的选择越来越少。我曾召集了全世界最好的医生们，寄希望于他们能研制出解药。他们中的一些人还负责为著名的Fries先生（注：急冻人）的妻子治过病呢。”

 

“为什么告诉我这些？这和我有什么关系？”我一边扭动着一边问，想挣开那生锈的链子。

 

“耐心点，乖孩子。不必说，那些高级医师们都失败了。于是，就像那名对我下毒的雇主一样，没有人能再找到他们的尸体。”对方很随意地说。我感觉锁链快断了。Slade看起来没有离开房间的意思，那我想可能要跟他正面交锋了。对方说自己中了毒。我希望他所说的毒已经对他身体造成了严重影响。如果我有办法把他打晕，那么我就有时间弄断绑着我左手的链子。在那之前，我会转移他的注意力的。

 

“你这个变态。”弄断链子前，我只作此回答。

 

“那只蝙蝠没教过你礼貌吗？”他看着我的脸说，随后注意到我的右手已经自由了。

 

“有，但他不止教了我这个。”说完我朝Slade下巴打出一记上勾拳。我将一些连在右手铐上的链子缠在拳头上，朝对方的脑袋挥出更具杀伤力的一击。于是，对方碎裂的面具飞到房间另一头，露出了他的脸、白色头发、山羊胡，以及一只眼罩。他的确中了毒。他的血管浮现出绿色，曲张着。看得清晰，是因为它们都凸向了皮肤表面。对方形容枯槁令我目瞪口呆。我快速跑到窗口边往外看，我的左手仍拷在石桌上。

 

“不。”我低声自叹。我看到一望无际的海面。墙壁也是石头做的，而整间房似乎嵌在一座悬崖或者山脊上。

 

“愚蠢的小子。”Slade重拾冷静，说道。Slade抓住我的头发将我甩回石桌上。Slade用脚踢断了我那只挣脱了的手臂。他的鞋里有金属，很硬。脚踩在我前臂上，感觉骨头裂开了。这让我大声叫了出来。我手臂中的骨头已经粉碎了。呼吸变得困难。我的右手已经完全不能动了。但对方还没完。我尖叫着，Slade的脚一遍遍地猛踢我的肋部。我发誓我应该听见了身体里有什么断裂的声音，但是我全身都火辣辣地疼，所以好像也没什么差别了。呼吸困难，也不能移动。我躺着，逆来顺受。若是在战斗中，我绝对不可能招架得住。

 

“也许这样你就不会再负隅顽抗了。”对方朝我冷笑，降低了脚的高度踢向了我的腹部。我没能忍住痛苦的呼喊。真是惊讶，在被踢了那么多下之后我竟还有一口气在。最终，踢打停了下来，我颤抖地喘了口气，泪水沿脸边一侧滑下，铁锈味的血腥也溢满口腔。没有听到我的回答，Slade便用一只手按住了我受伤的肚子。这又让我尖叫了出声，Slade得逞地一笑。

 

Slade将黑色那半边面具戴上。橙色那块已经碎了。

 

“别再想逃跑了。”对方离我的脸很近，说。

 

“你他妈究竟想从我这得到什么？”我抽着气，咳出了几口血。

 

“问得好，孩子。像我刚才，噢被粗鲁地打断之前所说到的，在科学无用之后，我便开始诉诸非常规的方法。包括使用古老的拉萨路池水。可惜，那也于事无补。”他接着说。连拉萨路池都不能恢复Slade的健康？

 

“如今，我不得不去尝试最后的手段了，魔法。我想你肯定听说过这位精通古希腊法术的魔法师，Felix Faust。”Slade说着让到一旁，身后出现了一个瘦削、穿着紫色服装、带兜帽的男人，身上挂着古希腊符号的挂坠。我对Faust的了解不多，但我知道他曾经给神奇女侠造成了不小的麻烦。换句话说，情况对我很不利。

 

“一切准备已就绪。”Faust狡猾地笑着。

 

“你确定我的自愈因子也会一起转移吗？”Slade问道，有点急躁。我看出Slade似乎不很待见Faust。

 

“是的，如果你的命够硬就可以。”Faust回答，歪了歪脑袋。

 

“想拿到报酬就给我办到。”Slade朝Faust眯起眼。

 

“转移？你们在说什么？！”我质问道，手腕被镣铐磨出了血。

 

“没错。正如你所闻，年轻的罗宾。我招募Felix Faust，就是看中他有建立千年前古希腊魔法仪式的才能。传说，希腊国王会将意识从年老衰败的身体转移至另一个年轻的躯体里，以延长自己的统治。直到一位希腊神祗感觉受到了欺骗。于是，哈迪斯将任何尝试重设咒语的人都化成了灰烬。幸运的是，最近神奇女侠将哈迪斯关进了希腊地狱并毁掉了钥匙。他无法阻止我们了。你也是一样。”Slade抽出一把一尺长的匕首举在我脸边，划出一小道伤痕。血珠滴到了桌面上。

 

“你这疯子，Slade。Jason他们会阻止你的。”我说着，负着伤仍尽力地挣扎踢踹。最后Slade把我压下去，又一次凑近了我的脸。

 

“恐怕为时已晚了，孩子。告诉你个有趣的事情。仪式进行不需要你保持清醒。”对方说完，抓住我的头发，将我的脑袋砸在捆着我的石桌上，把我打晕了。

 


	12. Chapter 12

<Jason视角>

“你说Tim肩膀植入的追踪装置不响应是怎么回事？”Roy问道，仿佛他真没听懂我第一遍的解释一样。

 

“听着，回忆一下我们从Castillo那救下Tim的那天，Tim不是为我用肩膀挡了一枪吗？追踪装置可能已经损坏了。可恶！”我答道。也很清楚下一句会来什么。

 

“哥们，你有跟Tim讲过你塞他身体里的追踪器吗？”Roy问。

 

“我没跟Tim讲，是因为这会惹来他不高兴，而且我之前任务很忙，你不知道吗？”我怼回去，想给Roy大牙一拳，这时Kory插嘴说道。

 

“各位！多说无益。不要再进行无意义的争吵了。我们应该尽快另辟蹊径来查出Tim的位置。”她走到我们之间将我俩拉开。她说得对，但是除了求助老蝙蝠，我不知道还有什么其它计可施。对方可能在哪完全没有头绪。这种情况下，我甚至开始祈祷，希望他依然活着了。

 

“说到这，我有个想法，Jason。不过，我觉得你可能不会喜欢这个主意。”Kory说着，橘色的面容严肃了起来。

 

“你想到什么方法了？”我试探性地问。

 

“是这样，如果我们没有能够找到Tim的科技，或许我们应该换个思路想想。”她说道。她的意思是？应该不会是我以为她想的那样吧。

 

“我想我们应该造访一趟我们曾经的归宿，泰坦塔。”对方正色说。可以看出她自己也并不想回去，这不怪她。她曾经是一名泰坦，换句话来说就是，那里大部分人对我和她的印象都不太好。他们有充分的理由怨恨我，但这是唯一一种可能找出Tim的办法了。

 

“他们讨厌我们，你不是也知道吗？”Roy一边眉毛挑起，直截了当地问了出来。

 

“也不是所有人都这样。而且，我们需要的只是其中一个泰坦的帮助而已。不达目的誓不罢休。”Kory眸子里的光比平时更明亮了。

 

“好吧，各位收拾好你们的家当。我们五分钟后出发。”我深吸一口气说。我曾经当过很短一段时间的泰坦。但我觉得自己并不能算得上一名前-泰坦，因为我当时干得烂透了，还因为下手太粗暴被逐出了队伍。我曾经跟野兽小子还有电子人搭过一段时间。当然结果不怎么样。

 

不管前事如何，我们还是订了当晚去跳跃城的机票。在犯下各种恶行和罪业之后，我根本不敢去求他们帮忙。希望能说服她帮助我们吧，就算只是为了Tim。我一开始想过打电话求助，但这样做只会让他们更容易拒绝我们。所以我们要亲自动身去泰坦塔。

 

次日早晨，降落后的我们毫无困难地找到了坐落在岸边小岛上的那个巨大的字母“T”。他们还不如直接在整栋楼上写：“嗨坏蛋们！把你们的武器对过来！我们就住在这里，随时欢迎你们来伏击哈！”

 

抵达后，Kory主动决定为我们带路。我们三个之中，他们对她的恨意最少。她按响了门铃。

 

“这儿还有门铃？”Roy有点意料之外。不怪他。这就像蝙蝠洞的进出口处有一张印着“出入平安”的脚垫一样。突然间，门开了。是电子人。见到我们，对方似乎与我们见到他一样惊讶。

 

“你们来这里做什么？”对方问道，左侧机械手变化为声波炮。嗯，没有我预想的那么糟糕。

 

“电子人，请听我说。我们不是来搞破坏的。我们有求于你们。请放下你的武器吧。”Kory语气温和地说。

 

“我们为什么要帮你们？你，这个外星叛徒，还有你那两个杀人成性的队友。就因为他，野兽小子陷入了两个星期的昏迷，差点连命都丢了！”对方凶狠地将声波炮对准了我。这时的我完全没有带任何装备就向对方走了过去。如果我们向他们求助，就应该按对方的规矩来办事。

 

“嘿，Victor，我知道我们互相没有看顺眼过。因为我们作恶多端，甚至只是针对我们的个人品性，你也会认为我们是这世上最卑劣的小人，但这不是我们今天到这里来的原因。请听我说完。Tim Drake，第三任罗宾被Slade绑架了，而我们要找到他实施营救亦束手无策。我不是在为自己寻求帮助，而是为了Tim。”我推心置腹地说道。这种局面下只能这么做了。对峙了数秒后，随着一声叹息，我听到了加农炮关闭的声音。

 

“大部分队员都出任务去了，但这里还是有人能帮你，如果她愿意的话。”对方说着，让开了一旁。

 

“诚如我想。感谢你，Victor。”经过对方身边进入泰坦塔时，我低声说。

 

“下不为例。进去之后别乱动东西，不然你们就完蛋了。”这是对方表达“不用谢”的方式。我笑着往里面走。Kory和我都知道她的房间在哪，也就是我们的目的地。转眼间我们便已站在了那个有能力找到Tim的处所的人的房前，她就是Raven。

 

我轻轻敲了下门，稍候一会儿，门便微微打开了。我看见紫色头发下半张苍白的灰色脸颊探了出来。与电子人不同，她没有表露任何情绪，没有丝毫震惊或愤怒的迹象。我挠着后脑勺盯着地面。就算没有直视对方，她的存在依然令人背脊发冷。让我起鸡皮疙瘩。

 

“呃- -嗨，Raven。好久不见。”我说，脑内给了自己一巴掌。

 

“很抱歉，我不能帮你们。”对方开口便说。我们三个都倒抽一口气。

 

“什么？你还不知道我们来的原因。怎么就直接拒绝了。”我将一只手撑在门上。

 

“你错了。我知道你们为什么来。Slade将Tim从你身边带走，正如你们当初把Tim从他家人身边带走一样。至于我为什么不打算帮你们，是因为你们三个种种行事所为。你们以杀止杀。我曾造访过地狱，那里有为你专设的位置，Jason Todd。”对方完全不为所动。

 

“那Tim呢。看在他的份上，你能帮帮我们吗？”我恳求道。

 

“Tim选择和你们这群人留在一起，便是自甘堕落。他的命运完全是咎由自取。”对方双眼一闭，几秒钟之后再睁开，低声答道。

 

“不是的，Raven。是我的错。他陷入这种情况是我的错，因为我没能保护好他。他总在劝说我停止杀戮，让我明白还有另一条路可走。我不认同，我也不会谎称我认可。因为这世上就存在这种值得我给予惩戒之人。我和Tim的分歧就在于此，但他仍不厌其烦地和我讲道理，而每一次说教之后，我就变得更具有人性。如果这样的人死去是咎由自取，那少年泰坦和正义联盟的存在又有什么意义？Tim是我见过最善良、最勇敢的人之一。而且我- -我爱他。Raven，请你再考虑一下！我求你了！”说到一半，我已经扶着门框双膝跪下了。沉默，持续了好几秒钟，然后对方开口了。

 

“你的确改变了。你是真心爱着这个孩子的。我能感觉到。”她说，将手搭在我的手上。我抬头看向对方。

 

“你怎么能够知道我内心的感觉？”对方看着我，移开了自己的手，把门完全打开。

 

“我知道所有人的感受。”她的话中有一丝哀伤。

 

“我会帮忙，但不是为了你们任何一个。我只为了Tim。”她叹了口气。

 

“我的房间外人不能进，但是为了协助你们，不得不破例一次。但是，我要先进行准备工作。下楼等我准备就绪。我们动作要快了。”她说，转身走进了笼罩着房间的黑暗之中。身上裹着的深蓝色斗篷隐藏了她大部分身躯，门在我面前即将关上。她说要做准备工作是什么意思？怎么做？

 

“准备？需要帮忙吗？”我挡住门问，尽量不去催促对方。

 

“不用。我需要布置一块能恰当引导我魔力的区域。不然事情可能会出岔子。”她说话时毫无情绪，淡然无心。

 

“岔子？”我不假思索地问道。

 

“你要找Tim，对吧？一旦通过心灵感应找出他的位置，我就会将我们四个传送到那边。但首先我要找到他。在全球上亿人口中找出一个人绝非易事。给我三十分钟应该可以做好准备。”她不耐烦地叹了一声，解释道。

 

“好的，Raven。我想我们就在楼下的沙发上等吧。然后，呃- -Raven，谢谢。”我尽可能礼貌地讲，低声几不可闻。

 

“现在先别谢我。还有，Jason，”她转过身来。

 

“别打坏东西。”她说，关上了门，仿佛我还是一个幼稚的小孩。怎么说还有点好笑。至少她答应帮我们了。只要Tim再撑久一点，我就能找到他了。

 

 

 

\- - -

早晨的太阳非常暖和，但是光线对我来说太亮了。这个时间点在床上醒来十分不像我的作风。我不是一个早起的人，众所周知。昨晚那是一桩艰难的任务。那人差点用扳手把我膝盖打烂。当然，我用枪托回敬了他的脸一下。先不说，我翻了个身，看见我的鸟宝宝还侧趴着睡着。我看他穿着我的一件旧上衣，感觉比他自己还要大三倍似的，露出了肩头。他看上去多么平静、可爱。我怎么还能再睡得着呢。于是我就躺在那，用拇指描摹Tim下巴的曲线，感慨自己能在对方身边醒来是何等幸运。当我和他在一起时，我是真心满足的，至少会有那么一会儿。而这体验对于我来说很是少有。他真美好，尤其是睡着时。我的手指轻柔地梳过Tim原本就睡乱了的头发。Tim终于醒了，他揉了揉眼睛，打了个哈欠望向我的方向。

 

“早安。”他打着哈欠，伸直双手。我忍不住对这样的他笑了起来。他对我的宝贵无以用言语表达。

 

“你这样很好看。”他说着靠了过来，眼睛盯着正盯着他看的我。我没明白他的意思。

 

“怎样？”我笑了出声。对方浅浅一笑，回答我。

 

“微笑。你这样很好看。”他说着露出了一个比我可爱多了的笑容，绝对的。

 

“闭嘴吧，Tim。”我有些玩笑状推了一把对方裸露的肩膀。

 

“我喜欢你笑起来的样子。”他又说，等着看我脸红。我想克制，但难以自持。于是我便挑起了一场枕头大战。最后，我将对方抓过来，按在自己怀里，我们都紧紧抱着彼此。

 

“我永远不会放开你的。”我埋在对方睡乱了的头发里说。

 

“什么？”他问。

 

“我说我永远不会放开你的。”我又说了一遍，但我的词句归于沉默。我什么也说不出，更听不到。随后，一切景象皆变为镜花水月。

 

“Jason，我说我们该走了。Raven说她已经准备好了。醒醒。”我听见Roy在晃我的肩膀。我的双眼忽地睁开，意识到自己在泰坦的沙发上睡着了。自从Tim被劫走，过去的二十四小时我几乎没合过眼。我困得不行了。但是，那个梦境感觉好真实啊。Tim安全地在我怀中。我感觉得到他。一切都那么完美，难得不是一场噩梦。如果有上帝存在，为什么他要这般嘲弄我呢？我马上从沙发上起身，和Roy还有Kory一同前往Raven的房间。

 

不得不说这小丫头还真是惊悚。进入房间后我们全都小吃了一惊。房子比我想象中大得多。里面有状如魔鬼使者一般的雕塑，每只都有两对眼睛。一些石像上有角，有一些则瘦骨嶙峋，它们不仅有两对眼睛，还有着像字母“s”一样的怪异符号。通过星火我得知了Raven的过去。在Kory还是泰坦的时候，他们曾对抗过一个与众不同的敌人。他是宇宙中最邪恶的存在之一。他的名字是三宫。异世界恶魔。差不多相当于撒旦。而他也是Raven的父亲。这个认知还是让我有点懵，但是那时的星火和Dick、电子人、还有野兽小子并肩作战，将三宫永远地封印在了他本来所在的地狱。Raven房里墙边的书架上摆满了魔法巫毒道具。这么猜测是因为我看不懂刻在书脊上的文字。那是用另一种不知什么语言写的。更别说，这里暗得几乎没有一丝可供阅读的光线。

 

唯一的光源是四支长蜡烛。它们在房间中心围成了一个圆形。居于圆圈之中的便是那个魔女，Raven。她双腿盘坐，离地三尺浮在空中。在她之下是一个巨型的、有点滑稽的星型，四周还有些其他符号。以上似乎都是用某种发光的白色尘土或沙粉画出来的。Raven深谙魔道并不令我惊讶，我只是不明，为何她要将这些会令自己回忆起父亲的诡异雕塑和道具摆在房间里呢？我们向她走去时，我这样想。

 

“因为我欣赏自己的装饰品味。”对方没有睁眼看我便答复了我的疑问。Roy和Kory俱不知她开了口，那么她一定是在跟我读心了。对方带着兜帽，仅露出了部分苍白的皮肤。让我起了鸡皮疙瘩。整个房间都给我很不舒服的感觉。

 

“我知道Tim身处何方。但是我看，情况比你们想的要糟得多。”这一次，对方以所有人都能听见的声音说。我瞪大了双眼，再不开口就得吓出病来了。

 

“他死了吗？！”对方话音刚落，我便马上追问。如果他不在了，我永远也不会原谅自己的。

 

“别急，Tim当然还活着，但是Slade的目的不是要他的命。在传送去目的地之前，我必须告诉你们他的计划。现在我正与Tim的精神连接在一起。Slade打算把自己的精神转移至Tim的身体内。”她接下来说。我们三个都震惊了。他究竟为什么要这样？他又是怎么能够做到的？现在究竟是怎么回事？

 

“他为什么想这样做？”我打断对方的话，问道。

 

“我也在查这件事。Slade的身体好像出了什么状况，性命岌岌，这让他变得比以前更加偏执和危险。他不是魔法师。于是他便指望Felix Faust来帮他达到目的。后者是一个精通古希腊魔法的邪恶术士。Faust正在准备一个仪式，如果成功了，Slade就能如愿以偿。几千年前，希腊统治者会将自己的意识从年老衰败的身体转移到另一副年轻的躯体上，以继续为王。最后，哈迪斯，地狱之神，禁止人们使用这种咒语。他杀死了经历过此仪式的统治者，在另一个世界收押了他们的灵魂。然而，现在情况不同了。神奇女侠将哈迪斯关进了希腊地狱，并在其试图越狱时摧毁了钥匙。”她说，深紫罗兰色的眼眸目光紧张了起来。魔法还真是破事多。

 

“我们必须阻止他。”我接着说下去。对方所说的话，我并不是每一部分都能理解，但是既然Tim被牵扯其中，我们便要快速行动。

 

“Jason，你确定可以参加战斗吗？你之前在广场受的伤还没有痊愈。”对方看着我的眼睛问。她是怎么知道的？

 

“不用担心。虽然不是巅峰状态，但也足够了。而且如果你所说的是真相，那我们现在也没有时间顾及其他了。”我也紧张地凝望着对方。我知道她能感应到我的不确定，但她也明白我的话是对的。

 

“很好。那我们开始吧。”语毕，她做了几个奇怪的手势，口中念念有词。

 

“In virtute Azarath, spatium non aperire in rimanos autem Ianuae！”她咏唱着，房内的事物开始摇晃。巨大的黑影笼罩了我们。接下来发生的事情语言难以描述。就像自己被以光速吸入真空一样。我差点吐了。随后黑幕突然褪去，我们位于一个狭小陡峭、仿佛海中灯塔一样的小岛上。抵达之后，和我不同，Roy已经把午饭吐出来了。有点恶心。Raven没有像之前一样悬浮，而是落在了地面上。

 

“对不起，有些人第一次被我进行长距离传送时会感到恶心。我应该事先提醒你的。”她说。

 

“你早说就好了。”Roy说，又吐了几口唾沫。

 

“你还好吗？”我问他，尽量不要太尖刻。毕竟他们都是来帮我救Tim的。

 

“好，我还好，老兄。只是有点受惊。”对方回答。我松了口气。星火看起来也还好。

 

“Slade、Faust和Tim就在我们下方的室内。仪式就要开始了。我们得抓紧时间。”Raven这句话比之前要多了不少情绪。听起来像一个真正在担忧的人了。我戴上头盔。该行动了。

 

“让我们来搅了他们的小聚会。”我坚定决意地说。我不会任由Slade霸占Tim的意识和身体。那个混蛋将付出生命的代价。

 

 

 

<Tim视角>

当我再一次转醒时，我听见Slade和Faust谈话的声音。似乎是，Slade打算将自己收藏多年的一把古剑作为对Faust魔法本领的奖赏。Faust认为那把剑是由希腊神明赫菲斯托斯制造的，拥有增强自己魔力的作用。我头痛欲裂，但这远比不上最主要的痛苦来源。我的手臂、胸膛、腹部都严重地肿了起来。Slade至少打断了我两根肋骨，弄折了我的手臂。我尝试移动后者，却痛得难以自持。我不由自主的尖叫声吸引了两个男人的注意。Slade正准备开始他所谈论的仪式。

 

“看来我们的嘉宾醒来了，又醒来了啊。”Slade从屋子另一头瞥过眼来。

 

“这位可怜的少年最好还是不要有意识比较好。”Faust接过话头说。他是什么意思？如果我不能自行逃脱，那也要为Jason他们找到我争取时间。

 

“我有个问题。”我深吸一口气，尽力无视这副破败身体上的剧痛。我需要治疗。贴着石板的背酸痛而汗湿。

 

“为什么是我？明显还有很多其他人，还有更好的选择啊。”我在拖延时间。但是，我的确问了个好问题。

 

“啊，对。为什么要选你？部分原因是我想向蝙蝠侠和红头罩复仇，他们俩对我可都不怎么友好。最初我的目的是夺过你的身体，然后回到蝙蝠侠身边。这样我就能接近他，然后报答他，恩将仇报。这将会从生理和心理上一起摧毁他。想象一下，罗宾，多么讽刺的蝙蝠侠杀手。趁其不备撕裂那位斗篷骑士的咽喉由此会变得很容易。”对方的脸上又戴起了面具。他的每个字都让我作呕。他不会得逞的。我宁死也不会遂了他的计划。

 

“可是既然现在我知道了你和Jason间的关系，我的复仇将会变得更加愉悦。也许我会将他们都杀了。或者说，你会把他们都杀了。”对方接着说，向石桌走来。时间每过一秒，我都更加愤怒。

 

“蝙蝠侠永远没可能中这么简单、愚蠢的计。他绝对不会死在你这种垃圾手上。”我反唇相讥，随后感觉到对方手套撞击在我脸上的刺痛。手套中的金属加剧了这种疼痛。血滴飞溅在这块历史遗物的石板上。扇了我一巴掌后，对方眯起眼睛。他清了清嗓门，继续说道。

 

“复仇不是我的唯一目的。你看，比起Jason Todd和夜翼，你是更容易得手的目标。再加上你的年轻是我选中你的原因之一，但不用担心。我知道你和Todd先生走得很近。既然你已落入我的手中，就再也不可能见到他了。那么我就为你免去下半生再不能见到他的痛苦吧。”Slade的银舌头令我想一脚踹在他那张面具脸上。随后，对方将右手的手套取下，放在台子上。Faust开始以他手上书中的另一种语言诵读了起来。环绕着我们的五根细高烛台上的蜡烛齐刷刷地自动点亮了。这肯定是让仪式开启的咒语。对方正在召唤几千年前的远古力量。坦白说，在亲眼见识之前，真的很难相信这一套把戏。

 

“Archaía dynámeis, na synchonéfsei tis týches aftón ton thnitón. metaférete to myaló kai tin psychí tou sto sóma tou. Na, ópos egó tin entolí！”随着Faust一遍又一遍吟诵那希腊咒语。石桌上的符文开始泛起蓝色的光。我绝望地挣动着完好的左手锁链，但是无济于事。突然，我开始感到一种难以言说的怪异感觉。我的全身都瘫软了下来。无论多么努力，我都无法移动一分。仿佛失重一般。我如置身水下，不断下沉。感觉自己每分钟都变得愈加虚弱。视线非常模糊。不下一会儿，眼里便只剩下黑暗，纵使我知道自己双目仍是张开的。我恨魔法。

 

“ **开始了。** ”听见Slade这样讲，我又一次晕了过去。

 

 

 

<Jason视角>

千真万确。Raven开门有一套。她用她的能力直接将建筑的上半截挖了出来，丢进海里。Kory在对方运功时将我和Roy举了起来。身下的烟雾尚未散却，我们便已从天而降。我带上了枪、头盔和其他装备。Roy也把箭搭在了弦上，Kory的拳头上裹上了绿色的光球。

 

“蠢蛋！快阻止他们！”我听见Slade喊道。一定是在冲那个叫Faust的人说的。我快速将头盔的红外视觉打开。看到三个热信号。两个站着，第三个躺着。后者便是Tim了。通过和另外两个人的身材对比就可以看出。突然之间，尘土散去，一个半透明的粉色半球在三人身边形成。我关闭红外模式，迅速朝Faust开枪。子弹没能穿过那奇怪的力场，我猜那是Faust做出来的防护罩。

 

“搞定那个力场！”我大喊着又开了几枪。星火发射了几束光波，而Roy也招呼了四五只爆炸箭矢。但是都不能打破那该死的玩意。

 

“可恶。我们要怎么才能进去？”我高声问。这时，戴着兜帽的Raven出现在了我身后。

 

“你们做不到。但是幸好我可以。”她审视着屏障说道。Faust在对面大笑起来。

 

“你？真搞笑。一个下贱的小女娃认为她能打破我的咒语。你会被踩扁在我脚下的，凡人！”Faust笑着回应Raven的话。然后我发现Slade正全神贯注在Tim身上。Tim没有知觉，身上比之前还青肿得厉害。这让我怒火中烧。毫无计划地，我便朝那屏障冲去。我不知道自己在想什么。忽然，一道黑影如墙一般从我面前的地上升起，把我的路阻断了。Raven从中踏了出来。

 

“停下。如果碰到屏障的外膜，你就会被烧成灰烬。你竟然如此无脑又无谋地冲进战场。”对方冷淡地说。我却快爆炸了。

 

“但是，Tim- -”我刚开口，对方就打住了我。

 

“我知道，Jason。让我来对付这个屏障。”

 

“我们要快点！Tim正在被同化！”我大喊着我们都知道了的事。

 

“我知道，但你要听我讲。你得控制自己的愤怒。我很清楚你现在的心情。”对方神情严肃。她是对的。如果要救出Tim，我就要思考好策略。我知道这也是他会建议我做的。

 

“你打算怎么突破这层屏障？”我深深吸了一口气，问道。

 

“相信我，施法需要人的精神高度集中。目前，Faust的注意力正被魔法仪式和竖起的魔法屏障所分散。我确信我能打破这个屏障，把他抓出来。但是，这样所需的魔力会使我暂时元气大伤。那之后，就交给你们三个了。”她摘下兜帽，走近屏障说道。言外之意，一旦拿下那个疯狂魔法师之后，剩余的战斗她就无能为力了。

 

“我知道了。”我答道。这时Faust又笑了起来，我真想切掉他的声带。

 

“愚蠢！我告诉你们。你们这些凡人就是在负隅顽抗。我的屏障是坚不可摧的！”在我开口之前，Raven已经替我回答了。

 

“我既不愚蠢，也不是凡人。”她冷漠地说，双手贴在屏障表面。手掌触碰的区域由发亮的粉色变成了她自己标志性的黑色力场。Roy、Kory和我皆往后退了一步。和她靠得如此近，突然使我胸中产生一阵脱力感。她在干什么？双掌抵在屏障上，对方念起咒语。

 

“以Azarath之力, 我恳求您, Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos！”黑幕吞噬了整个力场。屏障开始碎裂、剥落。Faust还在笑个不停。

 

“你那可悲的法力根本无法与我相提并论，小鬼。你这是在浪费时间！”他奚落道。而这时，Raven的眼睛由白光变红。随之两只眼睛变为了四只，就像她父亲的样子一般，她继续将那邪恶的能量用于攻击屏障。很快，后者就像玻璃一样粉碎了。屏障的碎片一接触地面即蒸发消失。Raven向Faust飘去，身上渗出黑色的火焰。她的眼睛还是邪恶的红色，四目皆聚焦在怛然失色的Faust身上。骄横自满全数融化成恐惧和脆弱。真可怜，但也没办法。此时的Raven实是吓人得很。

 

“害怕了吗？ **现在** 谁才愚蠢？”她恶狠狠地问，嗓音也不明地发生了扭曲。Faust后退着，直到碰到了一堵墙无法再往后。我能看见对方流下的冷汗。他跪倒在地，知道自己的法力与三宫的女儿不可同日而语。

 

“我能看透你的思想，Felix Faust。我能看到你的希冀、欲望和恐惧。看啊，那是你自己的地狱。”Raven语毕做了一个奇怪的手势。对方身下突然形成了一个非自然的黑暗隧道。Faust惊恐地惨叫着，快速陷入了沥青一般的黑色污泥中。等到黑暗将其完全覆没，我们既不看不见他人，也听不到声音了。我觉得她平常已经够可怕的了。通道关闭之后，Raven跪落了下来。Kory跑到她的身边。我都来不及思索Raven刚才将那个人杀了还是没有（或暂时放了一马）。

 

“她昏过去了。”Kory说。我叫她暂时照顾对方一会。现在轮到我和Roy来收拾这次的主谋了。我发现Slade已经开始失去冷静。通过他反常的举止，看得出Slade所指望将自己的精神转移到Tim身体里的魔法仪式，已经随着Faust被Raven解决而挫败了。蚀刻在石桌上发光的符文也不再亮了。

 

“好呀，Slade。你雇的那个二流魔法师已经失败了。投降吧，离那孩子远一点。”Roy说着，抽出一支箭瞄准了站在桌边的Slade。Slade在剧烈喘息着，仿佛正处于剧痛之中。

 

“真有种，你们这些天一定是找不到更好的帮手了。”Slade气喘吁吁地说。他试着想要维持那冷静、精于算计的头脑，但有些不对劲。他的动作比起以前更为迟缓。我猜Raven之前说的疾病是造成此般的原因。撞了大运。这就是为什么他那么急于寻找解药，不惜诉诸其它疯狂手段。

 

好一会儿，所有人都站着没动。我并不是在等Slade投降。因为依对方的自尊是不会束手就擒的。而且，我希望这个混蛋为自己所做的吃到苦头。我冲向Slade，用肩膀将其撞倒在墙上。血液从面具开裂的口部滴了出来。在对方重新站起的途中，我一脚踩断了他的腿，胫骨折成一个痛苦的角度。对方饱含愤怒与疼痛地叫了出来。

 

我趁机扯开Tim左臂与那奇怪桌子相连的锈铁链。后者的右手肘以下都浮肿流着血。这一幕令我瑟缩了一下。很大可能是断了。与此同时，Slade半立起身，左手掏出一把枪对准了我。我马上掉转身以图护住Tim没有知觉的身躯，但我没有听见枪响。是Roy在对方有机会开枪之前，一箭射穿了Slade握枪的手。后者痛呼一声，摔下了枪。

 

“你怎么敢。你们已经在死亡证书上签了字！”对方捂着自己左手大叫道。他流血如注。我知道何所必为。我轻轻将Tim抱给Kory。Slade的举止已经与过去判若两人。他已不再沉着冷静了。我慢慢向他走去。Raven和Tim都晕过去了。我不希望他们看到这一幕。Slade用右手拔出一把剑向我刺来，但我轻易便缴了对方的械，并送了一膝盖过去，踢碎了他的面具。这一下有更多血溅了出来。对方的脸孔丑态毕露。他的皮肤成了绿色，头发也在剥落。我接着下手狠揍对方，直到自己也为之厌倦。最后，我决定让对方永久地解脱，一了百了。我打断了他的两条胳膊，碎了几根肋骨，甚至拧脱了他的下颚。

 

“我跟你没完，你这混蛋。”Slade咳着骂道，对方鼻青脸肿，病重的面貌也暴露在外。我很惊讶他竟然还能讲话。

 

“在我看来已经结束了。”我说着掏出手枪，将伟大的刺客变为一具尸体。在他对Tim做了那些丧尽天良的事之后，他值得这代价，甚至更重。这时我想起Slade具有自愈因子。我不记得它的极限是什么，但我不愿冒哪怕一丝风险。依Slade现在这种情况来看，他的自愈因子必定存在瑕疵。但我还是不能冒险。Slade就算还有一线活命的可能都太危险了。我捡起Slade几分钟前对我相向的那把剑。将其横与Slade颈上，做了我必为之事。谅他是Slade Wilson，传奇丧钟没有了头也不能活。

 

这个世间人面兽心的货色不胜指数。人类真是个卑鄙龌龊的物种，虽然其中也有例外。Tim出尘不染，心地也很善良。因此如果是为了保护所爱，我甘愿接受这个世界的打造，成为那卑鄙的极恶之兽。

 


	13. Chapter 13

＜Jason视角＞

斩杀Slade，捣毁了那个疯子靠魔法将意识转进Tim身体的阴谋，我将自己的棕色皮夹克披到Tim身上。对方还没有恢复意识，身上除了短裤和一件T恤外什么也没穿。检查了身体指标，他还活着。在我双手把Tim抱起来的同时，电子人也乘着泰坦飞行器过来了。机身蓝色的配色与本人的机械部位颜色还挺搭。真讨巧。对方到达不久，Raven也开始醒来了。我告诉她我们已经取胜，Tim救出来了。但在我来得及催促大家赶紧送Tim去治疗之前，Raven便询问了我Slade的情况。我用拇指往其尸体方向一指。我还以为这丫头会读心呢。再说，我们现在正站在一片黄沙废墟中。血迹和那颗人头应该都提示她了。Raven和电子人快速瞥了一眼Slade的遗体。“你还是一点没变，Todd。”电子人失望地感叹，将Tim从我怀中接过，走进了飞行器。

 

“Jason，他反正就快要死了。你没必要做到这一步。”Raven用一种可怕又沙哑的声音说。她讲的毕竟有道理。是，我没有必要杀他。应该让他好好活着，然后有生之年下一次再来把我干掉。

 

“我这是帮了他一把。他中的毒使其备受煎熬。我则干净利落地将他斩首。相信我，这个人就是个禽兽。他犯下罪行所应得的惩罚有过之而无不及。我算是便宜他了。”我反驳道。

 

“我知道他的所做和为人。他的灵魂的确黑暗，但我们从不以杀戮为手段。如果你们几个无法做到这点，那我们也不用继续合作了。”争论这点有意思吗？哦，我还没说完。

 

“还有，你把那个魔法恶棍关在什么鬼地方了，四眼女士？我想他一定待得很舒服呢。”我继续讽刺道。“我无意与你们争英雄。我只是想救那个小鬼而已。就这样。”对方听完我的话后，叹了口气。

 

“你才不是英雄，Jason。说是罪犯尚不为过。我对Faust施加的是其中一种最残酷的法术，但效力不会持续数日，而且也不会危及生命。”对方像平常一样不加情绪地回答。这就是她肆意变化成魔鬼，并对那个家伙实施天知道什么惩罚的借口了？并不是关心后者。换我早把他也杀了。

 

“要知道有许多事比死亡更糟糕。”我急于说出接下来的话。我非常想知道。“Raven，我的灵魂是怎么样的？你看到其中的黑暗了吗？”对方因我的问题错愕地睁大了双眼。但随后又恢复面无表情。

 

“你做过很多可怕的、不可饶恕之事，而你打从心底里害怕这些行为会导致Tim被牵扯其中。”她在回答中揭开了我内心最深处的恐惧与欲望。我能感觉到对方。我们的精神正连接着。这有种迷幻的感觉，仿佛吞了一加仑摇头丸。

 

“我不是在问这个。”我低头看向对方。

 

“你并不邪恶，不像Slade，但是你的灵魂……”她停顿了一下。

 

“被黑暗所笼罩。然而，那儿却还有一线光明。在你的潜意识中，希望尚未穷途末路。那一束光就是Tim。”语毕，对方也转身走进了飞行器里。话下清楚，她帮助我仅仅是因为Tim。然而对方并没有告诉我任何我还不知道的事。我明白Tim是我的锚。这些日子里，只有他能让我感觉自己更加，呃，人性，就如同我赴死之前那时候。Kory和Roy与我相视一笑。

 

“感谢你们，伙计。功不可没。还有，别听电子人和Raven的。我们的行为也许简单粗暴，但是不可或缺，不管人们是否愿闻其详。他们只是害怕弄脏自己的手。蝙蝠侠、联盟、泰坦他们，不过都是些自以为是的家伙罢了。”我说着，从他俩身边经过。Roy的手搭在我肩膀上。

 

“哥们，咱们在做的都是势在必行之事。而且，我们刚除掉了地球上其中一个最危险的刺客。我可不觉得有什么理亏。”我猜对方是想让我振作起来。Roy有时候捉摸不定，但他确实是我最好的兄弟。

 

“胜利是属于我们的，不知为何Raven不高兴。”星火橘色的脸庞上是不解又失落的表情。

 

“没事，星火，那只是表面看上去。而且，你也知道她和其他人不认同我们的行事方式。反正我们也只是临时合作。”我回答。随后我们一起登上了飞行器。目的地：泰坦塔。

 

 

 

＜Tim视角＞

嘀……嘀……嘀……

 

我听见床边的监测仪在响，但记忆却不太清晰。我只能记起自己晕过去之前听到了两个熟悉的声音。知道其中一个是Jason的，我就放心了。我一直有尝试醒过来，但是手臂的静脉里仿佛被注射了几吨止痛药。不知过了多久之后我才清醒过来。睁开眼前，我听见Jason的声音。

 

“他要醒了！”然后我看见对方、Kory和Roy都围在我床边。我就像被关注的焦点。Jason用双手拉起并抱紧了我。我想回抱对方，但当前的姿势很尴尬，我也使不上力气。

 

“我以为自己要失去你了，鸟宝宝。”对方眼中含泪，然而我却有些神思恍惚。

 

“谁能解释一下发生了什么吗？我只记得Slade绑架了我，想对我施展某种咒语。其它的我都不知道了。”Jason重新将我放躺下去，我问。这时我注意到自己右手从手肘到整个手部都打上了石膏，只有手指还露在外面。有趣的是，石膏上有用不同颜色笔写的签名，有Roy、Kory、电子人和Raven。Jason用红笔大写了自己的名字，占了很大空间。真是可爱。看到Raven和电子人的签名，我推测自己是在泰坦塔的一间医务室里。泰坦们也来帮忙一起从Slade手中救了我的吗？说到后者，他现在又在哪呢？就在我左思右想之际，另一张熟悉的面孔走进了房间。也许不应该用熟悉这个词。那是Raven。

 

“我感应到你已苏醒，Tim。有些事情是时候告诉你了。”她的话音平淡，几乎不带一丝感情。

 

“别担心，Tim。在我们回哥谭公寓的路上，我会向你详细说明的。”Jason说，而这时Raven抢过话头。

 

“其实，我和电子人都认为他应该再在泰坦塔里多留几个星期。野兽小子、蓝甲虫和其他人至少下个月才会回来。”对方往下说道。好久不见再次听到她的声音是一种多奇妙的感觉啊。我在戴上面具之后，和泰坦们一起通力合作进行过许多次任务，但距我上次见到Raven至少也有一年半了。回想几年前，当万魔之首的三宫打算统治地球那时，我的确和泰坦以及全球各地的各类英雄一起并肩作战。那场战斗真是令人心有余悸。话说回来，Raven为什么建议我留下来呢？我很迷惑，从Jason的表情上看，他也是。

 

“嗨，Raven。好久不见。为什么还要留我一段时间呢？是伤势的原因？”我猜道，挠挠头看向自己的伤手。我该洗个澡了。

 

“不止，Slade不仅折断了你的手。你在刚获救时还断了三根肋骨、有轻微的脑震荡。还好，我会几种治愈法术。但只有你的右臂我不能完全治好。那里的骨头已经全碎了。”我逐渐恢复了记忆。Slade把我虐得可惨了。

 

“有一些话我要对你们俩实说。”她交叠起双臂。

 

“什么？是Tim还出了什么差池你没告诉我们的吗？”Jason立马打断。如果无关我现在的伤势，那会是什么原因？我是说，除了有痛感，我觉得一切正常啊。Raven叹息一声，部分是在懊恼于Jason那不可置否的打岔能力。

 

“不知道，Jason。我只知道自从把他从Slade和Faust手中救下，我就一直感觉到他身上散发着某种气息，却无从辨识。一种怪诞的危机感。”她很别扭地形容，就仿佛我不在房间里一样。

 

“你确定不是因为他太久没洗澡了？”Jason嗤笑道。我知道他很不喜欢这里，想尽快离开。而且若是事情牵扯上魔法，他就没有多少说话的权利了。

 

“我是说真的，Jason。也许只是那个未完成法术的残留效果。也许是其它别的什么。想想看Tim接触了多么大量的古代黑魔法能量，光是可能性就数不胜数了。Faust尚且未能完全领会这种魔法。我也只是想确保他没事而已。”对方阐明了自己的观点。Jason叹了口气，放下防备转向我。

 

“听你的了，小鬼。你愿意的话，我就陪你留下来。”对方坦诚地说。我既不懂魔法，也不知道怎么学。但是，Raven懂啊。如果她感应到我有哪里不对，我没有理由不相信她。我的意思是，她又不会害我。但是我看出来，她也不喜欢Jason留在这里。话里也很直接地表明了。

 

“Jason，我觉得我该留下来。就再待一会儿。你们有麻烦可以先走。”我对对方讲道。虽然Jason的职业令我头疼，但是把对方滞留在这里他也不乐意吧。但是，对方似乎并没有不满。

 

“如果你决定如此，我留下来陪你便是。”对方将手搭在我腿上说。我认为他是在为之前的事感到愧疚。大概是觉得没有保护好我吧。决定留下之后，Raven将我和Jason带去了一间客房。我和Jason安顿下来，洗了个澡后，一切似乎又回归正常了。虽然手臂断了，但我整体上还是幸运的。Kory和Roy不留了，他们还要继续完成任务。他们没有因为Jason吩咐他们在缺了自己之后只去接小一点的单子而生气。Jason将他们拽出去，但我仍能听到他们在客房外小声讨论的声音。

 

“伙计们，我不能把他单独留在这里。你们两个在我归队之前暂时接一些容易点的工作吧。”Jason低声吩咐。这三人组有趣的很。一个任务除非三人一起行动，不然总是会出岔子。奇怪吧，Kory能搬起一辆大卡车，聪明的Roy也会制定战略和计划，但没有Jason在，他们就是很难发挥全力。

 

“我们会做好分内事的。共勉。”我听见Kory大声地回答Jason。然后Roy也说。

 

“没问题，兄弟。别担心。想待多久尽管留下。如果需要我们，就打个电话。”他说。随后三人又开始低声细语着我听不清的内容了。我坐在床边，尽量不去想自己不配他们费这些功夫。晚些时候Roy和Kory就跟我们道别离去了。

 

我和Jason住的房间挺别致的。其中一面墙是扇巨大的窗子，可以俯瞰塔前的市景。很赞。Jason回到房间时，我正透过窗户欣赏外面粉红和橘黄交杂的余晖。

 

“你去哪儿了？你刚错过了日落。”我坐在床边说。对方提着一个箱子，奇怪，我们不是已经拆完行李了吗？

 

“哦，我问电子人这里有什么好玩的东西。他告诉我野兽小子房间有很多有趣的玩意儿。既然他还要几个星期才回来，我想我就进去看看呗。”对方狡黠地一笑。

 

“你私自搜了野兽小子的房间？”我问道，总感觉我们会比预想更早被踢出去。

 

“嘿，不好玩吗。电子人也算给了我准许的。再说了，我又没偷没抢，只是借来玩玩。”对方为自己的行为辩解道。我真是钦佩对方的逻辑，无视他人的所有权，但讲真，也不惊讶啦。他的出发点是好的，希望Garfield不要介意。

 

“我找到了些电子游戏、电影，还有其他一些你可能会喜欢的东西。”对方说着拉开手提箱的链子，将里面的东西一股脑倒在床上。其中有已经安装了一大堆游戏的最新版索尼PS、几部恐怖电影、一大堆喜剧片，最后Jason翻出一个破旧的盒子递给我。我迟疑了一下，还是接了过来。打开盒子，只见里面满满当当塞着一整套游戏王卡牌，这卡牌游戏是我的童年回忆。

 

“我想你这样的宅会喜欢这些的。”Jason大笑了起来，仿佛他自己不认识黑魔导士一样。不得不承认这些牌很棒，就算他们只是用来满足我情怀的食粮。野兽小子收集了好几百张呢。虽然他没有将其保养得很好。将卡牌检查一遍之后，Jason提议我们来打牌吧。着实惊人，对方竟然和我一样熟知游戏规则。我们各自选了40张牌组成了自己的卡组，开始进行游戏。大概15分钟之后，我们都进入了状态。

 

“现在，打开盖伏卡，贤者之石，让我卡组中的黑魔导士出场，加入场上的黑魔导少女。然后使用混沌·黑魔术的仪式，将场上的黑魔导士和我手上的鹰身女郎作为祭品，召唤黑暗混沌魔导士。”我说着，亮出全息卡牌的同时，也点亮了少时欢乐的记忆。

 

“那又怎样？他的攻击力只有2800点。我的蓝眼白龙会摧毁他的。”Jason得意地一笑。我则继续着我的回合。

 

“现在使用魔法卡，恶魔之斧，将黑暗混沌魔导士的攻击力增加1000点。现在他可以打败你的蓝眼白龙了。我用他攻击。”这下Jason的生命值就只剩下2200点了。

 

“但你还是没有足够的攻击力在这一回合打败我。”对方焦躁地说。Jason在任何事上都很好胜。他在等我结束回合换他行动。

 

可惜，这局游戏我赢定了。

 

“然而，因为黑魔导少女的特殊能力，她的确有足够的攻击力直接攻击你并扣除剩余的生命值。我的墓地中每存在一张黑魔导士便能为其增加300点攻击力，而我正好有一张。这样她的攻击力一共就有2300点，我用她直接攻击玩家，你输了。”我故意挑衅对方。

 

“啊，下个回合我就能复活我的龙并毁掉恶魔之斧了。靠。”对方骂骂咧咧。我笑着看对方撅起嘴的样子。

 

“哦，真好玩哈，‘游戏王’先生？”对方说完猛地把我扑倒在床上，却小心地注意没有伤到我的胳膊。我想反扑，但对方还是像从前一样那么壮。随后他却做出了不可饶恕的事。他挠起了我的肚子。我简直大叫了起来。

 

“你在玩火。”每个字都是从笑声中挤出来的。对方终于停下来，让我能喘口气。我靠在对方身上，脸埋在他的肩上。他抚着我的背让我放松下来。我便开始觉得疲惫，打起哈欠来了。

 

“好了，睡前先吃药，小鬼。”对方说着，伸手去床头柜拿东西。他递给我三粒药片和一杯水。我飞快地睡了过去。我记得自己曾想保持清醒，却无法做到。

 

 

 

\---

我醒过来，身边却少了一份体温。睁开眼，我发现只有自己一个人在床上。床头柜上的钟显示1:07am。想继续睡，又睡不着。于是我起来去了趟厕所。解决完后，我一边洗手，同时抬头看了眼镜子。我发现自己没有穿上衣，只有一条绿色睡裤和手上的石膏。奇怪，我上床时明明不是这样的。我应该穿着短裤和一件Jason的大件T恤才对。我的腹部和背上还有几处淤青。然后我听到了什么声响。像脚步声。一定是Jason从厕所门口走过。我打开门，站在漆黑一片的走廊上却看不到一个人。真是太诡异了。我快步回到床上，但是Jason还是不在。

 

“Tim。”我听见某人在耳边说。我迅速回头，身后却没有任何人。不对劲。我忽略它，钻进被子底下。顿时，我听到了呼吸声。仿佛某人正站在床边看着我。我感觉是自己的内心在作怪，但我还是探出脑袋睁开了眼。这次不一样了，因为那里真的站着一个人。我只能看清那人的身体轮廓，透过巨大落地窗照进的月光也只能映出少许色彩。真是快把我吓死了。

 

“Jason，你搞什么？”我问道，一定是Jason在那装神弄鬼。

 

“我不是Jason，亲爱的孩子。”站在床边的那人嗓音十分熟悉。我还没能说或做些什么，自己的心率便失控一般骤升，我开始流汗了。那人一只手掐住我的脖子，把我从床上抓起来。我尝试反击，但对方穿着护甲和金属面具。那人一只手将我举起离地两尺，另一只手猛击我的腹部。我尝到了血的味道。我想呼叫Jason，却喘不过气。我的肺开始作疼起来。

 

“这次没有人会来救你了。你太弱了，就跟他们一样。”那人说完指了指房间的角落。很黑，但我可以认出对方所说的“他们”是什么意思。我难以置信地睁大眼，模糊地看到那边是一堆插着剑的尸体。Raven、Roy、星火还有Jason的尸体。那人将我残破的身体往旁一扔。我摔在坚硬的地板上。全身都疼，甚至还压在了自己受伤的手上，压碎了石膏，痛得我大叫了出来。这时对方蹲在我身上，掐住我，两手拇指压在我的喉咙上。

 

就在这个瞬间，我听见了Jason对我大喊的声音。这时我才发现自己正靠在Jason的怀里。他的双臂紧紧环着我。而我已大汗淋漓，泪水不受控制，泉涌而下。

 

“Jason？出了什么事？”我问道，声音十分粗哑。

 

“终于醒了，小鬼？靠。你差点把我吓出病来。”对方说着松开了手。我开始语无伦次了起来。

 

“这是怎么了？你和Roy还有其他人都死了，然后他还想杀我。我不能呼吸，他就一直打我- -”Jason打断了我歇斯底里的胡话。

 

“呜哇。冷静，Tim，没事的。只是一场噩梦。你快做深呼吸。”对方说，但我情绪却更加激动了。我用双臂环抱住对方，抑制不了地痛哭乱叫着。

 

“你们死了。为了接近我，他杀了你们所有人。我很对不起。”我哭喊道。

 

“Tim，这是场噩梦。你明白吗？我很好。你看我的心脏还在跳呢。深呼吸。告诉我梦里那人是谁。”对方指着自己的胸膛说。那个梦太过真实了。听了对方的劝告，我才开始平复下来。

 

“对不起，Jason。刚才我可能太激动了。我没事了。”揉了揉眼睛，我叹了口气。我其实没有太夸张，但Jason是对的。只是场噩梦而已。如果你经历过我们这一行所见的，做噩梦并不是奇事。然而这次的不一样。我能切身感觉到被那人掐住的疼痛，看见Jason还有其他人尸体时，是真的体会到了心中的失落。太真实了。

 

“才不会没事呢。你睡觉时恐慌症发作了。在你醒来前，你这样持续了差不多十分钟。给。”Jason说着递给我一盒纸巾。有那么严重吗。随后Jason从盒子里抽了几张纸给我擦鼻子。一开始我还没弄懂对方在干什么。后来对方便挑起一边眉毛给我看纸上的血。我都不知道自己流了那么多鼻血。低头一看，原来上衣上面也有几块血班。

 

“就我们的身份来看，这种状况也很反常。你可以跟我说，鸟宝宝。梦里那人是谁？”对方再问了一遍。我有些迟疑不决。等开口时，我浑身都颤抖了起来。

 

“Slade。”我嘟囔道，声音只够让对方堪堪听见。依他表情来看，对方比片刻前忧心更甚了。

 

“还有，现在几点了？”我打了个哈欠，看向床边的钟。1:07am，和梦中的时刻一样。

 

“起来，我们去找Raven。如果你身上发生了什么事，她是最能给我们找出答案的人。”对方说着爬下床，披上了几件衣服，拽着我的胳膊就将我拉出房间。

 

“Jason，现在凌晨一点了。Raven很可能已经睡了，就不能等到明早吗？”我不想在劳烦别人那么多之后再给人添麻烦了。

 

“不行。我们就是为应对这种事故才留下的，不记得了？”他说的有道理，但我还是不太情愿。在我们一路沿着走廊来到Raven房间的路上，我的身体都不听使唤。我的双手不住颤抖。呼吸短促。心跳快得失控。到达Raven门口时，我甚至还能听见那个疯子的说话声。Jason抬起手，门却在他敲下去之前就开了。

 

“怎么了？”Raven立在门口问道，身后是一片漆黑。她这时还醒着是在做什么？

 

“Tim出事了。还有，抱歉吵醒了你。”Jason旁若无我地说道。

 

“我不需要睡眠。至于Tim，五分钟后去医疗室见我。”对方说完，诡异地消失在了身后房间的黑暗中，门也关上了。我们遵照其嘱。等她来后，她让我先躺下，然后为我做了许多小体检，如测脉搏、量血压、脑电图等等。通过面前的一块屏幕，我可以看到测试结果。我的血压为187/134。似乎自己随时都可能爆炸了。

 

“Tim，你要冷静下来。你的血压和脑电图都爆表了。”她的这句话中，我第一次感觉到了一丝情绪。我仍然因Slade的噩梦而颤抖不止。那种感觉说不出地真实。然后Raven走到床边，将手掌贴在我额头上。我有点脸红，因为我不是很喜欢别人接触我。Jason是唯一的例外。

 

“放松，Tim。我在帮你平静思绪。”对方说着双眼开始放出白光。突然间，我感觉自己的身体安定了下来。呼吸回归正常。心率和血压也是。不自觉地，我慢慢睡去了。就算自己想抵抗，也是不可能的。

 

 

 

＜Jason视角＞

Raven出手之后，Tim就完全昏迷了过去。看到他的身体指标恢复正常，我便没去阻拦她的行为。现在的问题是，对方做了什么样的噩梦？他说在梦里面Slade杀了我等等。我能理解他刚经历完这一切后会产生噩梦。我们都一样，但是当我做噩梦，我会大汗淋漓地醒来、打坏什么东西之类的，然后我会抽根烟接着再睡。噩梦从来没试过让我血压像Tim这样一飞冲天。大部分人无法在这种压力中撑下去。究竟发生了什么事？

 

“好了，我用我的心灵感应能力帮他平静下来，并为接下来的一段睡眠阻隔了噩梦。而且我还扫描了他的思想，以对方的视角来体验那场梦。不容乐观。在梦中，Slade还活着，他跟踪Tim。他杀了你我以及很多其他人，最后掐住了Tim。这是我能看到的了。但我总觉得忽略了什么。”对方似有不解地垂下眼帘。

 

“谢谢，Raven。这有可能是PTSD的某种表现形式吗？”我问。

 

“很难讲。我感觉有某种尚未现身的力量在作祟。你看，自从我们从Slade手里救下Tim，我就感应到Tim身上有些不对。仿佛他的灵魂正在被逐渐侵染，而我却未能查清缘由。我只知道，在我让他平静下来之前，那股黑暗存在正在Tim体内不断壮大。”她解释道。我恨魔法。从里到外都恨透了。

 

“那，我能做什么？”我感觉十分无力。

 

“得等待那异状再次出现才行。只有到那时，我才能弄明白我们此时此地面对的究竟是什么。”她的话中透露着绝望，属于我的绝望。我叹了口气。真的开始慌了。害怕Tim再睡着会发生什么。

 

“那我带他回房吧。我想在那边会舒服一些。”我说着，双手抱起Tim。Raven把他变得尤其安详。我尽力不要惊扰他，但其实完全不需要担心。

 

“好的。晚安，Jason。”她说，我正抱着Tim走出门口，小心不要让他的石膏磕到东西。

 

回房后，我将Tim放在床上，盖好被子。对方连一声都没有哼。我给Roy打了个电话，将发生的事情告诉了他。我问他和Kory能不能回来，因为我不确定自己一个人可不可以照顾好Tim。Roy告诉我他正在附近一个宾馆里，Kory生气飞走了，她扯下一扇门“夺”门而出。对方说如果我需要，他十五分钟内就能赶到泰坦塔。可他并没有告诉我他怎么惹Kory生气的、Kory又去了哪。不管怎么说，现在已经1:45am了。我上床躺在Tim旁边，打算补个觉。

 

 

 

 

\---

手机铃声差点没把我叫醒。我看了眼手机，刚刚错过了一个电话。现在是3:47am，还有四个未接来电，都是Tim手机打来的。半梦半醒的我连震惊都没来得及。半秒钟之后，手机屏幕一亮，又响了起来，我稍微清醒些了。接起电话，那头有人在大声喘气，又似乎在呜咽。而吓得我踉踉跄跄爬下床来的是，那声音听起来是Tim。我了个去？我发现对方并没有按常理躺在我旁边。

 

“Tim，该死的，你在哪？”我完全惊醒了，几乎是对着手机大喊了起来。

 

“Jason，救我。我不知道这是哪，也不记得怎么来的。”对方小声抽泣着说。可以听出这小家伙快要吓死了。Tim经历了太多，那些狗屎事普通人遇了哪能撑得过，更别说在事后还保持神智了。我从未听过Tim像此时那般慌乱失态。

 

“我感觉自己流血了，但又不知道这是在哪。我身上没有带任何装备。求你快来找我。”对方小小声说，声音中可以闻出更多恐惧与泪水。我握紧了拳头。对方听起来像是恐慌症发作了。

 

“好的，Tim。冷静。冷静。告诉我你看到了什么。你在室内吗？你的什么地方流血了？”我问，匆忙想获得更多信息。快速将通话转为录音模式，我起床穿衣服。

 

“对！对！我应该在树林中某个地方。很黑，四周都是树木。我是躺在地上醒来的。我的头好痛。鼻子不停流血。怎么回事呀，Jason？你能找到我吗？”对方情绪越来越失控。我通过对方手机天线找到了他的定位。不是很远，从这以东3.2英里外的一片环绕跳跃城的树林里。我立马用通讯器呼叫Roy，把Tim的位置发了过去。

 

“我知道你的位置了，Tim，别动。我过去接你。冷静，保持通话，鸟宝宝。”我说着，尽力安慰对方很快就会没事了。

 

“Jason，有些不对劲。有人在这里。”对方回答，喘着粗气说。这幕后黑手他妈的究竟是谁？

 

“谁？你能认出来吗？”我边问，跑向泰坦塔的一楼。这天气真不遂人意。狂风骤雨，电闪雷鸣。

 

“是Slade。他在找我。”对方在我耳边呜咽道。这怎么可能？我亲眼看着他死的。但不论究竟是不是Slade，我都必须找到Tim并阻止那家伙。我挪用了（由于没有更好的形容）其中一辆空闲的汽车。我把Dick的旧野马打着火，往Tim的位置前去。我猜手机被从Tim手上打下来了。这边只能听见Tim痛苦的呼声。似乎有人在打他。我不忍心，但是也必须得听下去。除了Tim央求“Slade”住手之外，并不能听到别的声音。接着不知是谁踩到了电话。一阵嘎吱声之后通话就断了。这个时候，我离Tim的所在地已经只剩差不多一英里了。我能听见的，只有瓢泼的大雨和引擎飞速运转的声音。Roy在我后头不久也骑着摩托车到了。我们在一个儿童公园外面，那儿有几棵树，一直延伸到一片树林里。只能步行进入。我没带头盔，但这不是这会儿该担心的事。我不能让对方进一步感到恐慌。我和Roy跟随信号走进了树林，手上仅有两把小型手电筒。雨势有所减弱了。

 

“会不会- -”Roy开口，却被我截住了。我知道他是什么意思，但此时我并不想听这些。

 

“不，弓手，不会的。Tim还活着，我们这正要去营救他。”我决然地说。对方点点头跟上了我，一支箭搭在弦上，以防与“ **Slade** ”的不期而遇。

 

经过三分钟的搜寻，我看见了一棵长相奇怪的橡树。树下是一名深色头发的少年。对方丧失意识靠着树干。几英尺外那是他的手机。全因为这场大雨淋坏了。Tim的样子仿佛被殴打过一样。浑身是抓痕和瘀伤。他的（我的）旧上衣上面有几道口子。对方通常只会穿这件衣服睡觉。而现在，这件上衣和一条睡裤是他身上仅有的衣物了。甚至连鞋子都没有穿。他的鼻孔下方有一道干涸的血迹，脸上却没有受任何伤。为什么他的鼻子又流血了，他又是怎么到这里来的？他的石膏还在手上，但是已经弄脏了，所有签名上也都污迹斑斑。而石膏的主体也裂开了。究竟是哪个兔崽子搞的鬼？对方说是Slade，但这绝不可能。

 

我将对方打横抱起，检查他的体征。没有什么大碍。Roy在Dick车里找来一张毯子，我把人裹好。我们将他放在后座上，开回泰坦塔。回去的路上，我不停在思考，自己之前可能没有足够重视这整件事。那些淤青，Tim一定出了什么状况。天知道Slade还对他动了什么手脚。这些狗屎魔法玩意真让我感到恶心。我不能理解，却又替Tim感到恐惧。我们回到泰坦塔，Raven已经站在门口了。

 

“我感应到了异状。出了什么事？”我们走近时，对方问道。Tim还裹着毯子被抱在我怀里。

 

“说实话，我也不清楚。我和Tim都上床睡觉了。而接下来我就被电话吵醒，Tim不见了。他打来电话说自己正在被Slade袭击。然后我和Roy便追踪到了他的所在，他便已是这幅模样了。”我回答道，从她身旁走过，走进了泰坦塔。Raven，那位鲜少表露任何情绪的少年泰坦，听完我的一番话之后大吃了一惊。我看见她的眼睛都瞪大了。

 

我们再一次将Tim送进了医疗室。Roy去泰坦的沙发上打盹去了。我知道他很累了，而且如果其他诡异的麻烦再发生，我也需要他的帮助。我们所处的这间医务室里还有一个水池和桌台。Tim应该清理一下，换件干净衣服。我轻手轻脚将Tim放在台子上，靠着我的身子作为支撑。对方的下颚支在我肩上，而我从橱柜里拿出一块毛巾，打开水喉等待水变暖。这时Tim逐渐恢复了意识。他的双眼布满血丝。

 

“Jason？我这是在哪儿？”对方小声地问，自己坐直了身。他声音沙哑得可怜。

 

“泰坦塔。我和Roy发现你昏迷在树林里。你还能记起什么吗？”我小心地脱去对方的上衣，问道。对方的胸膛、腹部和后背还有更多擦痕和淤青。靠。这究竟怎么回事？

 

“我记得我做了个噩梦。然后- -”他停顿了一下，突然浑身紧绷，然后开始胡乱挥舞起手脚来。我将毛巾丢回池子里，一把抓住对方紧紧地抱住，压制住他的举动不让他进一步伤害自己。

 

“Slade！他在树林里。他跟踪我们。他就在我背后！他说他不会善罢甘休的！”我依然把对方压在我胸前，而他在拼命地大喊着。我能感觉到他的心跳得无比之快。他的指甲掐进我的手臂，几乎要刺破皮肤。如果不是因为对方一直把指甲修剪得很短的话。我从未见过Tim变成这种样子。

 

“Tim，冷静！我在这！没事的！你没有事！一切都安好！我不会让Slade再伤害你了，鸟宝宝。”说着，我试图安抚对方。每说一句话，对方就更平静了一些。我猜流水的声音也能帮助他冷静下来。对方的身体还在受惊抽动着，但最重要的是他不再挣扎了。最后，在我让对方深呼吸几次之后，他才放松了下来。我慢慢松手，对方自己坐起来，强忍住泪水。我捡起毛巾，沾了温水开始帮对方擦拭身体。

 

“你知道，我可以自己来的，Jason。”他抬头看我。对方和我一样都有一个很突出的特征，我想这都是在追着蝙蝠侠而长大的过程中逐步建立起来的吧。我们都不喜欢接受援助，不喜欢会显得自己很无助的感觉，可是Tim这会儿的确需要帮助，而且仅仅我的可能还不够。

 

“我知道你可以，但我不会把你一个人留下的。让我来帮你吧，小鬼。”我说着，帮对方把脸上的血迹、眼泪和泥土擦掉。他避开了与我的眼神交流，双颊也泛起了红色。我帮对方擦洗了脖颈、胸膛、腹部、手臂、双腿和后背。我知道对方喜欢我用热毛巾轻敷背上瘀伤的感觉。他将脑袋靠在我的肩膀上，等我弄掉他身上所有的泥点。随后我处理了对方的伤口，给他打上绷带。递给对方一条替换的短裤，我扶他上了床。当然，我是由他自己清洁那里的。虽然我完全可以帮他弄，如果对方不是那么执拗的话，这家伙。随后Raven走进来帮我给对方连上了各种监测仪器，打上点滴。我拉过一把椅子坐在床边。终于，Tim再次昏睡了过去。我仍感觉惴惴不安。

 

“我将会读取他的思想来看看刚才发生了什么。肯定是哪里出了状况。我感应到的异状还存在，虽然很隐晦……”她说着，一只手搭在了Tim的前额。这是什么意思？他是被诅咒了吗？在她说出这些话时，我差点就要控制不住自己了。

 

“以Azarath之力, 我恳求您, Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos！”对方镇定平静地吟咏道。而后她的眼里亮起了白光。过了一会，对方倒抽一口气。

 

“不可能。”她收回覆在Tim前额的那只手，慢慢地向后退开。

 

“你看到了什么？”我马上追问。她似乎有些受惊。她将手掌贴在我额头上。

 

“我展示给你看。”对方说着，眼睛又一次燃起了光。接下来的事情真玄乎得可以。她竟然能将往事以Tim的视角展现在我的眼前。

 

 

 

＜Tim视角＞

在Raven强行令我昏迷之后，我又一次醒来了。Jason一定将我搬回了房间。我转头看见Jason就睡在我身旁，便安心地叹了口气。头上是挥不去的恼人疼痛。躺了几分钟尝试再次入睡无果，我起床去了趟洗手间。与那该死的梦境不同，洗手间是包括在卧室内的。解决完之后，我去洗了把手。突然间，一个声音回荡了开来，可是却听不出在说什么。随后那个声音分身成了多个，一起环绕着我。然后戛然而止。接着我发现自己的鼻子又在流血了。

 

“我靠。”我咒骂了一声，抽出几张厕纸擦了擦鼻血。我本打算止了血就回到床上的。但是就在我离床只有一步之遥之时，我的噩梦在我眼前化为了现实，一个熟悉的面具人从阴影中步了出来。我说不出话，也动不了。身体不听我的使唤。但有一件事情可以确定。这绝对不是梦。

 

“你好啊，Tim。你那儿有我想要的东西。”Slade平静地说，又朝我靠近了一步。我终于找回了对身体的控制，正要叫醒Jason，Slade突然就闪现在我面前。我甚至可以听见其面具下的呼吸声。他怎么做到这么快地接近我的？

 

“哦，哦，哦……恐怕咱俩得单独会会了，小子。你也不想红头罩在睡梦中遭遇不测，不是吗？”对方嘲弄着我。这个小人。我听Jason说他把Slade杀了。我没有过问细节，但无论他用的什么手段，那显然都不够抵抗Slade的自愈因子。接着对方就把我从床边推开，从Jason身边推开，但是我还是来得及抄起床头柜上Jason给我买的手机。我从地板上爬起来奔出房间，来到灯光昏暗的走廊，企图将Slade从Jason身边引开。Slade中了计，跟着我来了。我很惊讶，Slade没有趁Jason睡觉时下杀手。明明这更容易得手，说到这一点，他又是怎么进入塔里来的？电子人的安保可是国家级别的。我跑到了电梯前。正准备打给Jason，让他警告其他人，但我却错过了时机。电梯门打开时，戴面具的入侵者正站在里面。

 

“想去哪呀？”他说着，踏出电梯朝我走来。

 

“你怎么进去的？”我回应，尽量不使自己听起来吓得要死一样。

 

“孩子，我是一名刺客大师。还以为你是蝙蝠手下最聪明的罗宾呢。”对方正说着，我就转身沿着走廊往通向下层的楼梯间跑去。我跑得如此之急，甚至在最后一段楼梯上绊倒了。我的手臂以不可控制的频率一阵一阵地生疼。石膏还是完好无损。我知道自己身上又多了些刮痕和淤青。我不能停下。我正颤抖着支起双脚，就听见刚才差点害死我的楼梯上传来了脚步声。

 

“留神脚下。”Slade的独眼俯视着我。

 

“Slade，为什么不抓紧机会杀了Jason？在你的字典里，可没有尊敬这个词吧。你有何图谋？”我抬着头，捂着隐隐作痛的手臂，粗重地喘息着。

 

“很简单。在杀死那人之前，我想看他受苦。最好就从折磨你开始。”对方答到，名副其实是个精神变态。我打算转身往泰坦塔的大门跑去。我知道只要自己一打开门，警报就会响起。不幸的是，没有警笛声。也没有警报灯。这时我才想起来，警报只有入侵者闯入才会响，队友打开门是不会起作用的。我怎么能那么蠢呢？

 

“可恶。”我低声咒骂道，什么事也没有发生。头上是不停下的雨。并没有什么卵用。

 

“时间快不够了，Tim。”Slade溜到我身后，在我耳边说，又把我吓了一跳。我惊大了双眼。

 

“你所亏欠的，我会连本带利地讨回来。”对方接着说，我往后一跃，妄图与他保持距离。他怎么移动得那么快？他又是如何在不被我发现的情况下走出泰坦塔的？哪里不太对。而现在他正挡在门前，我无法从外部打开警报了。

 

“为什么要逃？与敌人保持距离的策略只有当对手的速度、技巧和能力劣于或与你相当时才有效，恐怕这对我而言是没有意义的。”对方接着说，突然出现在我面前不足六厘米之外。这没可能。然后他抓住了我的脖子，将我甩到一根石头柱子上。真是痛得令人发指，但我必须逃离。不然这个疯子会杀了我的。

 

“你有我需要的东西，Tim。”Slade重申了一遍，又靠近了一步。为什么会这样？他已经死了。就算Jason没得手，他也不可能移动得那么快啊。我真搞不明白。

 

“你不是真的。你究竟是什么鬼东西？”我大喊道，透过倾泻的大雨，希望塔里有人能听到。

 

“哦，我可真了。至于我是什么……我是让你夜不成寐的真凶，我是在你脑海里每个角落游走的恶魔。只要你还活着，我便永不停歇，你也永无安生之日。”Slade凑到我脸前回答。我下意识飞起一脚朝对方脸上踢去。成功了。我随后接二连三地不停出拳出脚。甚至忍着痛，用上了受伤的那只手。每一招都击中了Slade，甚至将他打得节节后退。我大叫着，本不情愿地往对方脑袋踢出致命一击。我听见Slade脖子折断的声音，身体如布娃娃般倒在地上。结束了吗？不。胜利眷顾得很短暂，Slade吊诡地重新站了起来，又毛骨悚然地将脖子正回了原处。就像僵尸电影里的老场面一样。

 

“轮到我了。”Slade说着开始朝我走来。我感觉到了彻底的无助。我背离泰坦塔，往镇子里逃去，月光洒在我身上。跑着跑着，我便丧失了时间感。但是，无论我跑多远都没用。Slade总是能抢先我一步。

 

我开始慢下来，喘了几口气，心想应该暂时甩掉对方了吧。然后我就听见了什么声响，我冒雨抬起头。Slade原来在上方伏击我，他从旁边一栋矮楼的天台上跃了下来。我往旁一跳，逃到街道上，躲开了对方挥向我原来位置的、在水泥墙上砸出裂纹来的那一击。他怎么那么强壮？这时我又听见了别的声音，眼前一道刺目的灯光。我转身发现自己正站在一辆行驶的汽车前道上。我腾空一跃，尽力避开来车，但是收效不大。我也搞不清发生了什么事。汽车猛往左打，而我同时也在尽力跳起躲避。结果，我现在躺在坚硬的地板上，雨还在下。

 

我颤抖着，想要站起身来。我知道Slade肯定还潜伏在某处。我扶着身侧，咳出了几口血。我的衣服有些划破了。汽车的左侧后视镜碎了，落在我身旁的地上。我手臂的石膏当然也开裂了，却不知怎地竟还没碎。视线逐渐模糊。我差点要失去知觉了，然而接下来Slade朝我走来的画面又让我清醒了过来。我马上往反方向跑去（应该说是瘸着走）。全身都在发疼。我艰难地来到树林边的一个破旧公园里。如我所料，Slade再一次出现了。他为什么要跟着我？他当然不再需要一个新的身体了。他现在状态比我还良好。此处黑灯瞎火的，而我身上很冷、痛苦不堪、惊恐万分。我掉转头，往公园旁的树林里走去。

 

“想跑多远就跑吧，但是你永远无法逃离我的掌心。”我听见Slade在雨中不慌不忙说道。此时，我才注意到自己的手机其实一直在口袋里。我马上躲到一棵粗壮的橡树后面，拨通了Jason的号码，静待回音。

 


	14. Chapter 14

＜Jason视角＞

“呜啊！操！”视线从Tim的视角被拉回现实，我低声叫骂。

 

“告诉我，你说的每一句话都非得带脏字吗？”Raven讽刺道。Raven用心电感应将Tim的记忆在我脑中重演了一遍。很方便的能力，但同时给我有种吞了一吨酸水的感觉。我正坐在泰坦医疗室Tim的病床边。Raven站在我身旁。这么说，Tim果真看见了Slade。而且他不只看到，还和对方战斗过了。这没可能。我明明亲手杀掉了那个独眼恶棍。

 

“喂，Raven，Slade怎么可能还活着，而且还有能力这样折磨Tim？”我望向对方的方向。她苍白的面孔和深色的眸子里有一种名为恐惧的神色。她似乎在犹豫怎么回答。

 

“Jason，我们救下Tim似乎还是晚了一步。我担心Faust的仪式已经开始转移Slade的知觉了。也就是说，一小块Slade的精神，他的意识，已经植入了Tim体内。”对方解释道。魔法这种玄乎其玄的玩意真逼人发狂。我叹着气揉了揉鼻梁。

 

“Raven，没道理的。”我回应，声音中带着一丝愠怒。对方为我的质疑叹了口气。

 

“根据我展示给你的内容来看，可以认定Slade并非幻觉，也不是有人穿着隐身衣与Tim打斗。同样我们也可以认定Tim的神智仍暂时完好，那些伤不是他强加于己的。但是这种精神压力长久下去，保不准会引起动脉瘤或更糟糕的病变。如果不消除，这会对他的脑子造成永久性损伤。”对方边说，走进了隔壁房间。这间房内有许多计算机、各种价值连城的追踪和通讯设备。我们面前是一个巨大的显示屏。Raven点开其中一个文件，里面是Faust用在Tim和Slade身上的咒语的详细信息。还有一些古希腊符文的图片，我记得救下Tim之前在那绑着他的石桌上有见过。

 

“我就说我在Tim身上感觉到了某种气息，阴暗而且强大。但又无法明确说清。”对方交叉双臂说道。

 

“你不能直接扫描一下什么的，然后清除掉盘踞在内的那部分Slade的意识吗？”我问得有些莽撞了。

 

“我有这个能力，但事情没你想的那么简单。如果我无法将Slade的意识碎片成功分离出来，我的心灵感应可能还会无意中对Tim造成伤害。从生理学上讲，Tim是无法熬过此种压力的。这不是什么无关痛痒的小手术。它比你意识到的要严重得多。”对方用手指戳着我胸口说。

 

“对不起，我只是太担心Tim了。如果我一开始就在Slade面前保护好他，这些事根本不会发生。”我垂目望着地面追悔道，退后了几步。

 

“想出办法之前，我还得对这种魔法进行更深入的研究。也许能找到其他解决办法。”对方背对我，盯着显示屏上的符文。

 

“那，与此同时我们应该做些什么？”我问，虽然不想再打扰或给对方添麻烦了。

 

“在找到把Slade从Tim脑内驱逐出去的办法之前，我们也束手无策。”对方在大屏幕下方的键盘上敲敲打打。

 

“所言极是。”背后传来一个声音。我和Raven都往说话者那回头。而就在这时，突如其来的一拳猛挥向Raven。后者的侧脸整个砸进了显示器，屏幕凹了下去，她也失去了知觉。一切发生得太快，我来不及反应，尤其是当我看到肇事者的样貌时。是Tim。他已经苏醒下床了，但这会儿他在闹什么？一小行鼻血从对方鼻子下流出。他眼瞳涣散，气色比平时更加苍白。惊讶促使我低下了头，原来一把小刀扎进了我身侧，捅进了肋骨下方。Tim面上浮起一个阴狠的表情，他快速拔出了利刃。

 

我呜吼一声绷起身来。身体开始颤抖，落下汗来。我认出那是我的刀。一定是对方偷来的。我退后了几步，一边深呼吸着，慢慢沿墙滑下，在身后留下一道血迹。Tim的表情冷峻残忍。

 

“你究竟在干什么，Tim？”强忍痛意，我抬头看向对方的脸。我用手按压伤口，但那儿还是不停地冒血。Tim向前了两步。他一定是趁我和Raven交谈时快速换了衣服。现在对方穿着一条旧的破洞牛仔裤、我的旧上衣和一件红色连帽衫。

 

“Tim？Tim已经不在了。似乎我暂时夺得了这副身体的控制权。现在这具容器里住着两个意识。但正如我说，Tim已经失去掌控了。”对方用更低沉、阴郁的嗓音说。他的表情淡定自若中透露着凶狠。我知道自己在和谁讲话了，对方说得没错。那不是Tim。

 

“Slade。”我喘着气嘶声道，低音几近不可闻。口中被血腥味溢满。

 

“孺子可教，一点即通。”对方微微挑起一笑，却令我更加生气。这家伙死了都不肯消停。

 

“怎么回事？我们阻止了Faust，你怎么还可能进入Tim的身体？”我质问道。Tim，或者该说是Slade，手指间捻转把玩着那鲜血淋淋的该死的小刀。

 

“啊，是啊。你的小团队毁了我将意识转移至Tim身体的计划。然而，我猜那个咒语大概仍产生了某种程度的效力，我的一小部分意识似乎留在了小小Tim的潜意识里。这只是猜测，我说。魔法还真是不可思议。不觉得吗？我跟你差不多一样困惑，不过我可不抱怨，高兴还来不及呢。”对方说着看向自己染血的双手，仿佛它们是一副崭新的工具，或武器。

 

“Slade，你这混帐。”我淌着血，艰难地说。视线越来越模糊，头也晕了起来。刀伤很深，比我经历过的其他刺伤都要深，这就说明问题了。

 

“多么讽刺啊。你最在乎的那个人即将断送你的性命。你和我，某种程度上都是浴火重生的人了。难道不是吗？但恐怕不是了，Jason。现在是我的复仇时间了。”对方狞笑冷嘲道，俯视着我。他将匕首掉调转，刀刃朝下，用拳握住。而我既是他的目标。

 

“可恶。”我低声道，仍努力维持清醒。走投无路了。但就在匕首落下的瞬间，一个朦胧的光球将其包裹住，使其脱手插入墙内。对方瞪大了眼睛，发现Raven已经醒来了。后者的双眼发出凛冽白光，血液从脸上滴下。

 

“哦，看来我们得下次再找时间重聚了。”对方说着，慢慢向后撤去。

 

“Raven……别让……跑了……Slade。”我粗喘着，身下形成了一个小血泊。我想叫Raven别让对方逃了，但我的身体先支撑不住了。随后我的视觉完全模糊，我因失血过多晕了过去。

 

 

 

\---

“Jason……”

 

“Jason……”

 

“Jason，快醒醒。”我悠悠转醒，听见Raven的声音在我脑中回荡。最后我艰难撑开眼皮看见了对方的脸。

 

“Jason，听得到我说话吗？”她站在我身边问道。我发现自己正躺在之前安置Tim的医疗室的一张床上。这时我的记忆随之恢复清晰。突然想起了Tim刺向我之前那狰狞的笑容。他成了Slade的傀儡。我懵懂的大脑一下子就清醒了。

 

“Raven！他在哪儿？Tim在哪？”我问道，旋即发现Roy正站在对方身边。同时我也注意到自己的上衣被脱掉了。我马上用右手往伤口那一摸，没有痕迹。仿佛自己未曾受过伤一样。

 

“我那时急着救你，所以没有追上Tim。”Raven看我的样子，像是觉得我对她很失望一样。

 

“什么？”我双腿一伸，下了床。Roy走上前。

 

“我当时听到一阵骚乱，就赶忙跑去看，正好Tim就从我身边跑过。我问他怎么了，他跟我说你和Raven需要我帮忙。我没想到那个Tim不是真正的，呃，Tim。”对方说着，那张雀斑脸失落地皱起眉。

 

“他帮我把你搬到床上，止住了伤口的出血，好让我有时间完全将你治愈。接着我们就得知Tim已经离开了塔的消息。”她补充。

 

“Raven，你之前就对Tim的状态有感应，现在结果更糟糕了。是吗？”我握紧双拳。

 

“似乎是这样，Slade的意识反客为主，并完全接管了他的身体。我不知道Tim的精神还能再承受多久。就像我说过的，这有可能引起动脉瘤等等类似病变。他大脑持续经受的压力会对他的身体造成损害。不知道Slade是否清楚这点。不管怎么样，Tim能等的时间都不多了。”Raven的话被我浸血牛仔裤口袋里的手机铃声打断了。似乎收到了短信。是通过Tim的号码发来的。短信上写着。

 

“ **市中心Wayne科技研究部旁边旧发电厂的屋顶。半小时之内来见我。若轻举妄动，就有很多人会死。** ”

 

我将短信交与他们看了，我们都准备好迎接下一场战斗。但我总觉得没法完全做好应对这次会面的准备。毕竟，那还是Tim啊。这场战斗我们必须智取。我必须智取。这次不能开枪了。我们计划抓捕并制伏对方，以便Raven找出将Slade从Tim身上驱逐的方法。我将全部希望寄托于她能拯救Tim。就是因为我自身对此无能为力。但这一刻不是。因为我至少还有伙伴。

 

端着我的红头盔，我望着它，想起Tim曾努力告诉我的话。我杀了Slade，现在对方便通过不断将Tim置于险境来扰我安宁。一种无法甩脱的无助感。我一拳打在墙上，留下一块凹陷。然后我听见身后传来脚步声。

 

“嘿，你确定这条消息可信吗？如果这是个圈套，而Tim压根不在那里呢？不久前你不是才在他肩上植入过追踪芯片吗？”Roy问的合乎情理。他的猜测很大可能是对的。

 

“芯片在Castillo一战Tim为我挡下子弹时就损坏了。还有，这当然是个圈套，但是Slade一定在。”我深深呼了一口气，回答道。

 

“诶，你还好吗，Jay？”Roy担心地问。从头盔上我可以看到对方的倒影。他已经全副武装、蓄势待发了。我也一样。

 

“没事。”我转头看向对方。随后Roy反常的举动着实把我给惊到了。他紧紧地抱住了我。我想他也一样很害怕。

 

“我们会救出他的。等一切结束之后，他会没事的。Raven可以做到，你也是一样。我们能搞定这一场，兄弟。”对方向我保证，我也礼尚往来地回抱住了对方。Roy和我就像兄弟一样。他和我的关系是Dick不能比的。我们都是彼此导师最大的污点。我们都有着坎坷的出身。我们都曾跌入某种低谷，我们亦曾相互扶持，东山再起。Roy理解我有多担心。虽然我们都从来不是多愁善感的类型，除非你要算上我们一起喝醉时，互相依靠着对方，站都站不稳地离开酒吧这种情况。

 

“其实，你没必要做到这个份上。”我终止了这个拥抱。

 

“你说什么话？当然有必要啦。”对方回答，隔着面具也可以看到他挑起的一边眉毛。

 

“听好，你是有女儿的人。我从一开始就不应该请你来帮忙从Slade手上救Tim。这是我的战斗，所以现在我也不会再要求你和我一起作战了。”

 

“你搞笑吧，大佬？我绝不会袖手旁观的。就像我说的，我们会把Tim带回来。Raven会用她那巫毒魔法治好他。得了吧，我不会让你一个人面对的。尽管嘲笑我恶俗吧，但是你的战斗就是我的战斗，兄弟。而且，我可有个计划。”对方脸上晃过略带俏皮的笑容。我也合上眼笑了。

 

“谢谢，兄弟。”说完，我将头盔带上，走了出去。

 

 

 

这个建筑比我想象中更庞大。当我们抵达Wayne科技研究部旁边的旧发电厂天台时，Roy、Raven和我都注意到了一个身着黑色连帽衫和牛仔裤的模糊身影。随着我们朝他靠近，男孩转身面向我们，兜帽隐去了他大部分面容。唯有那之下邪气的笑容仍然可见。兜帽把他的右眼遮住了，象征着Slade的橙黑两色面具。日光之下，怵目惊心。

 

“真高兴你们三个人全来了。我还以为你们不会出现了呢。”Slade讥讽道。我需要尽可能引开他的注意力。他最讨厌的人似乎是我。而这同时，其他就交给Roy和Raven了。在我有机会回应对方刻薄的话之前，他从口袋里掏出一个小型设备。我们三个人都愣在原地，倒吸了口气。看上去是某种遥控起爆装置。他获得自由才那么短时间，究竟是怎么搞到这些的？

 

“Wayne科技似乎开发了一些有意思的玩具嘛。”对方扬唇一笑，手指悬在按钮上方，瞥向我们。

 

“那是什么，Slade？你想干什么？”我上前一步，问道。

 

“这场混乱的报道即将见报咯。”对方文不对题。在我来得及问他究竟什么意思之前，事故已经发生了。对方拇指落下不到一秒钟，几条街以外便掀起了巨大的爆炸，高耸的Wayne科技研究部大楼被吞没在一片火海之中。气浪之强，从我们站的地方都可以感觉到高热和死亡的气息。我们能听到受伤平民的尖叫。黑烟遮蔽天日。Raven单手捂住了嘴。大楼自内坍塌了。而这场灾难的肇事元凶连回头看一眼自己制造的破坏也不，只顾站在原地保持着那与Tim十分不称的狰狞笑容。他的鼻子又流血了，但本人并没有在意。Raven立刻向火灾死伤现场飞去。Roy朝我看了一眼，我对他点点头，于是后者也离开前去帮助Raven拯救受难者，留下我单独应对这位冒名顶替的谋杀犯。

 

“你是不是感到很自豪啊，Slade？这么轰轰烈烈、光明正大可不是你的风格。”我又向前了几步，说道。

 

“你其实都不够了解我，何出此言，红头罩。大概你也认为自己十分了解Tim吧。”对方嗤笑道。我可不能输在心理战上。

 

“难道你更了解他？”我轻笑一声。真是太狡猾了。这还是Tim的身体，因此我不能如常使出全力战斗。

 

“是呀。比方说，他害怕你戴的红色头盔。他不喜欢你戴，是因为戴上它之后的你是个杀手。他担心你会向自身的杀戮欲屈服，而失却所有那些他在你身上看到的动人或人性的特点。他还责怪你口口声声立下承诺，却没能从我手中救下他。真是令人失望呀。”Slade的每一个字都让我想掐死他，但我知道那只是诱饵。

 

“失望？这只是你这只寄生虫的一面之词罢了。你根本不了解他。他才不是像你这样残杀上百无辜民众的禽兽。他的荣耀，是你我都不能僭言的。这个小子，还天真到认为自己可以拯救所有人。虽然他力不能及，别人也不好意思挑破他。而你，你就是一个心理变态，你为了钱杀人，连妇女小孩都不放过。Tim的高尚你永不能及，无论是今生，还是下辈子。”我说，抬高了Tim的同时也想打击Slade的自尊。

 

“多么透彻。然而，我听说你和我也没什么不同啊。你也为钱杀人。也许你不杀小孩和妇女，但是你为了出价最高的雇主，不也毫不犹豫地清空了弹夹。你和我之间有那么多相同之处。我可以打赌，比你敢于承认的要多得多。”对方鼓弄起那条银舌头向我发起攻势。虽然隔着头盔看不到，但我的脸庞开始涨红了。

 

“你会后悔说出这些话。”我咬牙切齿道。

 

“表示怀疑。”对方勾起嘴角。最后一根稻草。我猛地向对方冲去，反手就是一巴掌。随后我用膝盖顶向对方腹部，令其咳出血来。Tim很顽强。我知道他经得住。对方的兜帽滑了下去，单膝跪倒在地。我后撤，右勾拳往他脸上打去，而就在这时，对方似乎完全没费力气便接下了这一拳。

 

“你该换个更好的格斗策略了。”Slade低声说着慢慢抬起头，强迫Tim的脸对我做出一个愚蠢的狞笑。然后他反扣我的手腕，对我的脑袋结实地踢了一脚。头盔为我抵御了大部分伤害。Slade知道我不会对Tim的身体造成致命损伤。他的一击的确让我有那么几秒晕头转向。对方却已经够用了。在我回过神来之前，他扔出几个小罐子释放障眼烟幕，即便在我头盔的辅助下也隐藏起了自己的行踪。肯定是他在炸楼之前从Wayne科技的实验室里偷拿的，还有其他小道具。突然之间，那狗养的绕到我身后一个肘击打向我的后颈。我用腿还击，被挡开之后，我的腹部和肋部便遭受了一系列拳击。我能做的只有勉力抵挡对方的进攻。

 

“操！”我吃痛大喊。几秒钟后烟幕散去，对方站在我的面前。而这一次，单膝跪地的人是我。我不知自己还能做什么。还需要再拖住他一会儿。

 

“怎么了，红头罩？你的防守真烂。不敢回击，因为担心这孩子吗？”对方冷笑着，重重地打在我脸上，把我击倒在地。没错。我保留了实力，我不会伤害你的，鸟宝宝。Slade接连对我的腹部一阵踢打，身体也因势更向我压下来。我不断尝试站起来并挡下对方的攻击。Slade的格斗手法比Tim要难对付得多。毕竟，Slade几十年来身经百战，多次虎口脱险的经历使其格斗技巧磨练得炉火纯青。虽然，我自己是可以与其一争高下的，但是我别无选择。我当然知道如何有效地回击，但这些都不足以有效到克服会伤到Tim的恐惧。Slade迅速借此把握住了上风。我的口鼻皆在冒血。脸上红肿淤青，而且肯定还留了一个黑眼圈。

 

最终，Slade的技巧略高一筹。由于我无法还击，所以这也只是时间问题。可以觉察出来，我已经断了好几根肋骨。我怀疑自己左肩已经错位，但仍强忍着举起双拳来抵抗。我可以顶得住。接下来Slade欺身朝我的头部挥出致命一击。对方先是旋身侧翻，腾空积累动量，然后将前臂上的石膏猛砸在我的脑侧。石膏碎片四散飞溅，露出了Tim仍旧肿得厉害的伤手。我跌倒在地。头盔里的电子元件也都出现了故障。我摘下并将其扔到一旁，然后站起来。就在半途中，我听见了手枪上膛的声音。我看见了自己其中一支手枪的枪口，离我脑门只有一尺之遥。这该死的强盗，一定是趁烟幕升起时顺手牵羊偷走的。可恶。

 

“可悲。”对方漠然地讲。可我还需要一点时间。

 

“Slade，你要听我说。如果不让Raven净化Tim，他的肉体会崩溃，而你也会死。我求你了，放过他吧。他不应承受这些。而且无论如何，你也已经输了。”我做最后一分努力恳求道，只能靠剩下那只眼睛勉强看见对方。

 

“我知道。我在泰坦塔里已经听到那个小女巫的话了。”对方说着踹在我受伤的肋部上。我粗重地喘着气。

 

“你知道？”我低声挤出几个字。血液从嘴边滴下。

 

“当然。我又不是傻子。我知道自己在这个世界的大限将至。因此我唯一的夙愿，便是在自己死前能看到你受苦，然后最后再把你抹杀。”对方说着凑近我鼻青脸肿的脸，手枪顶在我的太阳穴上。

 

“你这是无理取闹！”我铆足了所有力气喊道，一行泪水滑下脸颊。

 

“那是因为你太傻。Tim现在是我的了，而且很快他就会像你一样，去死。别忘了，你本可以救到他的。希望你能在脑子被轰掉之前再细细品味一下这件事，Todd先生。”对方的话使我怒不可遏。而就在这时，我们都抬起了头，看见泰坦的巨型飞行器正往那燃烧着的建筑飞去。它迅速释放出大团二氧化碳云，云团快速降落，熊熊大火几近扑灭。我看见星火和电子人从机舱飞出救援。Raven用她的魔力将群众传送出大楼。许多救护车也向建筑这开了过来。我能听见人们的喊叫。我能看见人们，或死亡，或重伤。

 

“真是效率，但是太迟了。”对方说着，握着枪往后一撤步。

 

“结束了。”对方冷笑道，假眼和枪眼一同对准了我。我已使尽浑身解数。我没法下手杀害Tim。认命吧。我闭上了双眼，等待枪声响起。

 

但我听到的却是Slade摔下枪瘫倒在地的声音。时间正好。Roy终于赶回来了。Tim的身体静静伏趴在那里，背上插着一支箭。我看见旁边那栋楼上的Roy了。他现在正往我们这边赶来。Roy用的那支箭的头部更像一只飞镖。箭头上涂有强效镇静剂，可以让Tim这种体型的猎物昏迷数小时。而我则需尽力在自保的同时拖住对方，好让Roy帮助Raven将大楼里的人救去安全的地方，直到后援到来。呃。我也倒在了地上，沉重地呼吸着，勉为清醒。Roy过来了。

 

“Roy，你确定那药不会使他致命？”我喘着气说。对方躬身轻轻取下箭支。

 

“别担心，那药剂不致命。那是强效镇静剂，计划顺利。Raven在路上了。”他安抚着我。

 

“就好。就好。”我释怀地叹了口气。

 

“天哪。你伤得好重，哥们。”对方呼吸一窒。我从对方身上的烧伤和擦伤也知其同样挂了不少彩。难以置信，他还是完成了计划。

 

“但是现在的我还是能轻易把你打趴下，Harper。”我呲牙一笑，再没有笑出声的力气了。

 

“你说什么都对，Jay。你说什么都对。”这是我痛苦又疲惫地晕过去之前听到的最后一句话。

 


	15. Chapter 15

＜Jason视角＞

醒来时，我已回到了泰坦塔医疗室的病床上。正欲起身，体侧传来的刺痛让我瑟缩了起来。我的手上打着点滴，Roy睡在我左手边几英尺外的椅子上。我尝试叫了他的名字两声，但后者只顾着打鼾。于是，为了叫醒他，我将床头放着的塑料水杯朝他扔了过去。对方淋了一身，震惊地望向我。

 

“老哥，你醒了！”对方一边甩着头发说，水滴到四处都是。

 

“后来怎么样了，Roy？Tim在哪里？Raven把他，呃，治好了吗？”我问道。也不知道自己睡了多久了。

 

“你自己来看吧。”对方指着我的身后。我向右手边看去，Tim躺在一张和我相似的病床上。他也连着点滴，但是身子却被牢牢束缚了起来，表明他现在还没有痊愈。对方在战斗中碎裂的右手石膏也替换成了一个新的。我攥紧了床单。

 

“Raven呢？我晕过去之后都发生了什么？”我急不可耐地问。

 

“啊，你伤得很重。Tim，我是说，Slade折断了你三根肋骨，你还有些轻微的脑震荡。我知道你对Tim保留了实力，但是，可恶，Jason这也太冒险了。”Roy皱起眉头，说得好像他自己在没有被附身的Tim手下能坚持我一半时间似的。

 

“反正，电子人来了之后以防万一就把Tim捆了起来，而我和Raven则将你搬回了塔里的医疗室。Tim中了我的镇静剂还没醒来，现在这样子是为了确保他能安静接受输液。你已经晕了两天了。”对方解释道。我还有个问题，虽然不忍提及。

 

“那场爆炸怎么样了？”我问，有些失声。Roy叹了一声，坐下说。

 

“那栋楼很大。我们救出了大部分员工，但是并不能拯救所有人。据报道，现场发现有六人因烧伤致死，九人被坠物压死，还有十一个人仍旧失踪。五十个重伤幸存者。警察认为事故是由某个研究员失手酿成的。我们也决定就让他们这样以为好了。”对方盯着地面说。想想所有发生的事情，我叹了口气。知其莫如我，Tim一定会责怪自己的。

 

“将Tim恢复正常有进展吗？”我问，既是因为关心Tim，也是为了转移话题。

 

“嗯，Raven正在研究。昨天她和电子人外出找回了当初救出Tim之前Slade用以拴住他的旧石板。他们昨晚找到之后很晚才回来。”对方回答，重新帮我拿了个塑料杯倒满水。

 

“你是说他们把那个都带回来了？”我惊坐起，身侧却又开始疼痛了。Raven一定觉得Tim的附身与那块遗物有关。

 

“是啊。他们把它储存在地下室一个特别的房间里。似乎，Raven认为那块板子可以帮助Tim恢复。”对方说着，将杯子放在床头柜上，回到了座位。随后门打开了，Raven捧着一本脏兮兮的旧书走了进来。

 

“我感觉到你醒了。那么，我来为你做详细解释吧。”她说，还是一样地面无表情。我确实注意到对方眼下有浅浅的黑眼圈。也许在我晕过去之后她都没有睡过觉吧。

 

“我大致找到了将Slade从Tim脑中驱逐出去的办法了。那个石桌就是关键。根据我的调查，这块板子是几千年前一群修习黑魔法的邪教徒建造的。他们寻求永生。最后却被另一群具有相同目的的人击败了。它的历史比古希腊要久远得多。”对方解释道，用念力直接从房间另一头拖了张椅子到身后。

 

“所以这块板子能让人长生不老？”Roy问，对方坐下来。

 

“不，但可以通过用魔法将使用者的精神或意识转移到另一个人身上，以此延长寿命。这是一种非常古老黑暗的魔法。”她进一步解释道。

 

“那这意味着什么？”我尽力跟上对方的思路。魔法学士学位可不是我修读的专业。这种东西既说不出原理，也毫无根据。

 

“你看，通过对石板符文进行调查，以及对Faust用以激活其魔法效力的咒语进行解读，我发觉了一些Faust施术前未注意到的事情。这个石板不仅仅是魔法道具。它还是活的，有知觉的。它以被施法的受害者的灵魂为食。我能感应到其中困着数千个灵魂。当哈迪斯将其藏在地下的神庙里时，其他希腊神祗都没有察觉这一点。后来浮士德将其盗出并占为己有。”她说，希望我至少能听懂几句。

 

“就是说，这块魔法石板是活的，它吃人的灵魂？”我希望对方能简化内容。说实在的，我有40%的把握Roy和我一样云里雾里。

 

“为什么它要困住Tim的灵魂？我还以为那台子上的符号是希腊语呢。”Roy插入谈话，似乎不像我那么困惑。

 

“也许‘活的’这个词用法不对。很难讲明。我能感觉到其中有生命存在。也许只是那些被困的灵魂吧。但是石板确实对人的灵魂很饥渴。Faust误解了使用方法。他同样以为那些铭文是希腊语，而现实恰好相反。这种语言后来启发并促成了希腊语。Faust的咒语完全解读错了。施术者必须同时也是打算将自身意识转移至绑在石台上的受害者体内的那个人。既然Slade不是施术者，石板的魔法便以错误的方式启动了。它没有吃掉Tim的灵魂，却将Slade的意识转移进了本来已经有意识的Tim的身体里。换句话说，他们的计划本来就不会成功。如果我们没阻止他们，Slade的意识会导致Tim完全休克。那时对Tim脑子的损伤会比现在严重得多，发作也快得多。”对方接着讲。我点头作为应答，但内心还是有点迷糊。我只有一个问题。

 

“那么，我们怎么才能救Tim呢？”

 

“为了消除影响必须打破咒语。但恐怕说得容易做得难。”对方答道。将两边紫罗兰色的头发别到耳后。

 

“那该怎么做？”我问。我是不是说过自己讨厌魔法？因为我该死的就是讨厌它这一点。

 

“摧毁那块石板。”Roy回答，仿佛他突然变成了专家。

 

“呃，确实是这样。”Raven有点惊讶我们中竟有人能猜到。

 

“啥，我们是只要拿把什么大铁锤砸了那可恶的东西就行了？就这样？”我问，这种解决方法简单得不真实。

 

“别傻了。那块石板能存在上千年是有原因的。”对方打断我的话。噢，尴尬。

 

“让我猜猜，因为这是某种魔法石制成的，因此只有亚瑟王的魔剑才能斩坏？所以为了打碎这吃人灵魂的魔力石板，我们需要去找那把剑以及其他具有魔力的东东？一般解除诅咒的套路就是这样，对吧？”我半开玩笑地说道。听完我的话之后，我敢保证对方的眼睛有一秒钟闪过了红光。

 

“就算你是野兽小子，你也大错特错了。”她一脸不悦地反驳。我知道不该拿这事开玩笑，但我必须缓解一下紧张的气氛。不然我就要疯了。

 

“石板被一种特殊的黑魔法保护着。那是我见过最强大的魔法之一。显然，这里只有我有可能将其打破，但绝非易事。而且，如果我成功打破了石板，那之中成千上万被困的受害者灵魂就会得到解放。他们得以超生，Slade和Tim的连接也会断开。我需要24小时休整和准备。Tim被下了药束缚住之后，他会维持昏厥，也能保持身体不会恶化。”Raven予以我保证。24小时对目前来说很长了。我是说，我现在度日如年。我知道Raven的身体和心理上都疲惫不堪。这解释了她为什么不像之前Slade/Tim刺伤我后一样帮我疗伤。我的伤不致命，而她需要保存体力。她的血统有一半属于恶魔什么的，但她也有一半是人类啊。我是真心对她不胜感激了。

 

“所以，你是打算用你那，呃，不那么黑暗的魔法对抗那更黑暗的魔法？”我问道，无意识中又透露出了自己的无知。对方叹了口气。

 

“不。这将会是一场噩梦。我恐怕唯一能匹敌这个黑暗法术的能量，需要触及我血脉中流淌的恶魔之力。”她说，让我脊背一寒。在与Faust战斗时，我曾见过对方的恶魔形态。极其可怖。谢天谢地，那并没有持续多久。可见，Raven也难以驾驭自身的那一面。但是我必须对她有信心。她是Tim唯一的希望。大家沉默了大约30秒。我和Roy都为她的计划感到惊恐和紧张。我要打破沉默。

 

“好的，Raven。去休息吧。我在这陪着Tim？但是请一定要答应我。”我移开与对方交汇的视线，请求道。我猜对方应该知道我想要说什么。

 

“救救他。求你了。救救Tim。我什么都可以做。我可以付出一切。求你了，一定要将他恢复。”我低语道。旋即望向Tim的身子，想象他永远不可能醒来会是什么样的绝望。Raven一只手搭在我手上。

 

“我会尽我所能，Jason。我只能答应那么多了。”她应允了，从椅子上起身，往房间外走。她的回答已经足够。虽然不知怎么描述，但我在碰到对方手掌的同时，感觉到了她的决心。她不会食言。我只需要存有信心就行了，这是我往常鄙夷不屑的事。这并非轻易可为，将这么多的砝码如此押在一个人身上。我是说我可以信任Roy和Kory，但也仅有他们两个了。后来我也学会了相信Tim。我猜那死小鬼让我发生了改变。我还曾想，如果对方能从此次事件抽身，我愿意成为他想我做的那种人。

 

“你尽力就好。”我凄凄一笑，低声回应。而这时Raven表露了一丝情绪，她挑起眉毛，弯起一个几不可见的笑容。然后她就离开了房间。

 

“现在怎么办？”Roy问，坐回椅子上。

 

“现在只有等了。”我说，拉过一张椅子坐在Tim床边。

 

“所以你真的认为Raven能救他？我是说，我信任她，也知道她很牛逼，但她可是一个法力无边的异世界恶魔的女儿诶。”Roy接着说。他说的在理。我还记得她父亲来到地球时。那简直是世界末日。人们都变成了石头。活活的人间地狱。所有的人类造物都被三宫和他的恶魔军队摧毁了。那是一场艰苦的战斗。敌人就像电子游戏里的行尸走肉一般。我和Roy还有Kory与少年泰坦和正义联盟并肩作战，打倒魔王。那些魔法的细节我是不太清楚，但是就在我们与恶魔大军战斗到某个阶段时，Raven的能量爆发成了一大束炫目的光芒，将三宫困在了他原来的纬度。场面极度震撼，但Raven也的确拯救了我们所有人。

 

“别忘了，因为她我们才都活着。如果不是她，三宫已经把地球吞并了。我对她有信心。”我提醒Roy，我们都欠她的救命之恩。

 

“你说的对。我恨这些魔法啊诅咒啊什么的，兄弟。就是忍不住会担心。”对方回答，合情合理，但是内心深处我们都知道除了相信她之外别无选择。

 

“我也一样，恨死魔法了，枪子弹打不中的东西。”我说，不然事情会变得多么简单。那晚Roy又睡在泰坦的沙发上。电子人问我要不要回房睡。我跟他说在Tim身边我会安心一点。对方身上连着的心电仪的嘀嘀声能给我以宽慰。一会儿后，我趴在他床边，枕着对方的手睡着了。

 

 

 

\---

肩上的手把我叫醒了。突然的接触把我惊得跳了起来。我猛地睁开眼，回头发现扶在我肩膀上的是Roy的手。

 

“时间到了。她准备彻底了结这件事了。”我低头看向Tim，他还是没醒来，但依然那样美好。一定要成功啊。我拂过Tim深色的发，倾身轻轻吻了一下他的前额。Roy为避免尴尬移开了视线。我并不介意。一般来说，我通常不会和Tim在人前接吻，因为我和Tim都讨厌秀恩爱。但现在不同。这只有Roy。片刻后，我不自觉地祈祷出声。

 

“祈求上帝，救救他。”我虔诚地低语着。相信我，我不信教，但我确实这样说了。

 

“兄弟，你说什么？”Roy问，以为我在跟他说话。

 

“没有。走吧。”我回答，希望这些快点结束，让我的鸟宝宝醒来。Roy带我来到泰坦塔的地下室。

 

步行于通往塔下层的走道，我们经过一间看上去像专用于魔法和咒语的房间。就像从历史书里骑士、魔物和巫师的时代撕下来的一页。那里还放着一些与Raven房里很像的装饰品。虽然只进去过一次，但那副景象可不容易忘记。可以说那就很像哈利波特里的什么鬼东西。房间的四角各立着一个持剑的骑士盔甲，墙上有几支未点燃的蜡烛，还镌刻着奇异的标记和符文。房间正中央放着的是大家心心念念的石板，周围诡异又精心地铺着一圈花瓣和黑色灰烬。这就是Felix Faust用来将Slade的意识转移至Tim体内但失败了的那个工具。嗯，也不算完全失败。那上面也刻着符文。之前锁着Tim的链子还在上面。其中断了的那一条也没变。整间房的气氛令我起了鸡皮疙瘩。唯一的光源来自几只高脚烛台。我都没注意到自己这个傻蛋已经停下了脚步，打量着这个房间了。

 

“嘿，没时间闲逛了。快来，跟上。”Roy继续走着，示意我快跟上他。我马上中断注视，快步追了上去。最终，我们来到了一间更小更黑的房间。似乎是一个监控室。里面，几块巨大的屏幕直播着我们刚才路过的阴森小屋。除了一块屏幕之外，其他每个摄像头都照着不同的角度。最后那块屏幕上是Tim的影像，他还在床上，对一切在发生的事全然无知。屏幕上有他的人和生理指标数据。所有屏幕和系统网格都连往Victor，也就是电子人身上。机械和电子元件发出的蓝光照亮了这个房间。

 

“一切就绪。随时都可以开始。”他说着，在大键盘上敲敲打打。对方身边站着的，是阴沉的、披着斗篷的Raven。见我和Roy进来，她便向我们走来。

 

“时间差不多了。”她说，兜帽下只能看见那双蓝色的大眼睛。

 

“求你，救救他。”我恳求道，声音几乎和对方的气质一样暗沉哀伤。随后她就走出了我们待的这间房间。我深深换了一口气。她出现在了显示屏上。

 

“看到你了。收到？”电子人应该在对某种通讯器说。

 

“收到。我准备开始了。不要让任何人进入这间房子。无论你们听到或者看到什么，都不要离开原地。不要干预。这里我最后强调。”我们听见她毫无起伏的声音从房间前部两个角落传来。电子人和Roy都转头看我，似乎我已经怎么了一样。很明显，Raven的口信是专指我的。不管了，是Raven实行计划的时候了。从屏幕上我可以看清她的一举一动。眼睛闭上了大概二十秒，她深呼吸，念出了自己标志性的咒语。

 

“Azarath Metrion Zinthos.”话音一落，对方眼睛倏地睁开，放出一如既往的白光。她的身体渗出燃烧状的黑色气焰。房间里所有蜡烛很快都熄灭了。她朝石桌走了几步，黑色气焰充斥着整间屋子。随着她的靠近，那块魔法遗迹石板上镌刻的远古符文也开始亮起了光，仿佛在挑战对方。我的视线马上移到Tim的显示屏上。他的身体痛苦地扭动着，心跳也有所加快。然后我又看回Raven。

 

“Hezberek Et Morine...Gost Wenthen Verbis Nex...Ind Obrium, Bis Pendrule...Paran Sic Cortis Rex！”对方吟诵着，为了抵抗Raven那种黑暗能量，石板的光芒更亮了。真的好诡异。突然间，Raven不再向前走了。她的双手翻了几个奇怪的手势，然后双掌对向石桌。从她脸上的表情来看，对方似乎正在与某物做斗争。她咬紧牙关，蓝袍下摆四方飞舞，兜帽却稳戴在头上。忽然，她被那石桌发出的力量逼得节节后退。随着符文的光芒越来越亮，Raven的黑色气场开始被光线驱逐消弭。然后鬼怪的事情发生了。整个房间开始摇晃了起来。地面也裂开了。我马上往Tim那儿看去，尽管被下了药，处于昏迷状态，他还在不停挣扎。一条血迹从他的鼻孔流出，沿着脸颊向耳边流去。心率还在持续上升。而这时我注意到Raven已经单膝跪下了。她脸朝下，面孔被兜帽所掩盖，双手仍然向外伸出。她的身体颤抖着，我都能听见她大口喘气的声音。这样子你会以为她刚刚长跑了一英里之多。

 

“Raven，你还好吗？听得到吗？”电子人对着通讯器问。两分钟之后对方才应答。能看见电子人人类那半边脸因激动和担忧流下的汗水。正在这时，Raven缓缓站起，口中念念有词。当她微微扬起头时，我们三个同时感觉到颤栗窜过脊背。她不再像之前那么吃力了。她的动作变得更加强势，气焰的黑色也越来越深邃，直到形如烟幕一般。现在那已经完全不透明了，越来越稠浊，如同黑油。

 

最后，四只发着红光的眼睛在Raven脸上睁开，她已变化为恶魔形态。我在对战Faust的时候见过她这样。她异样地喘着气，恢复了体力朝石桌走去。每走一步身下的地面便发热崩裂。最后她近近停在了石桌面前，后者的符文还在发光抵抗，但已几近被Raven的黑暗所吞噬。桌面四处出现裂纹。

 

“Aldruon Enlenthranel Vosolen Lirus-nor！”她大喊道，声音低沉扭曲，双手合拢之后突然猛地分开。仿佛她在试图徒手劈砖，然后成功地将其撕开。石桌随之断成两截，石砾飞散。当烟幕消散，黑暗逝去之后，那种紧张感便消失了。石桌上的符文不亮了。我们听到Raven透过房间的话筒说道。

 

“结束了。”Raven说，又恢复成平时波澜不惊的语调。她听起来已经精疲力竭了。我不太清楚具体过程，但当我望向Tim的屏幕时，他已不再挣动了。不久前他的心跳刚变为直线。

 

“该死！”我骂道，冲出小室跑进走廊里。我听见Roy在叫我的名字，但我不想浪费一点儿时间。Tim还被捆在床上，孤身一人。当我跑过Raven和石桌所在的房间时，对方挂着一脸担忧的表情。但那丝毫没能阻止我或让我慢下来。我继续在走廊狂奔，爬上楼梯。顺带一提，操他的楼梯！到了Tim的那一层，我仍然在奔跑。我打开医疗室的门，肾上腺素让我忘记了自己断裂的肋骨的疼痛。我在停下来喘了两秒气之后才想起的。剧痛猛然从体侧传来，差点令我摔倒在地。我的肺灼烧着痛，肌肉发酸。但我强撑着，直到找到对方。在看到他之前我不会停下步伐。Tim还躺在床上，身上缠着缚具，心电图上还是一条直线。我立马给对方松绑，并开始按压其胸部。

 

“Tim！你能听见吗？快点醒来啊！”我悲痛地朝对方喊叫。几分钟过去，仍然什么都没有发生，我的手触及对方苍白的脸颊。拇指在他的颧骨上摩挲。我的眼中盈满泪水。我从附近橱柜里找出一条毛巾，擦去对方脸上的血。

 

“别闹，小鬼。别这样对我。醒来吧，鸟宝宝。求你了。”我说，双手将对方瘫软的身体捧在怀中。眼泪滴落在对方衣衫上。我将Tim的脸埋在自己胸前颈边，紧紧地抱着他。我的身体在颤抖。感觉自己太没用了，太他妈操蛋了。这么+ **长久** +以来，我头一次能感到由衷的快乐，都是因为有他。而现在我生命中唯一一个使我不用为我自己的身份自己的过去而羞耻，让我相信明天会更好的人，已经被夺走了。Tim的气味那么清新好闻。怎么吸都吸不够。但很快就都无所谓了。我正处于全线崩溃的边缘，不说笑的，列位看官。

 

而那就是在此刻发生的。这可能是我这辈子最如释重负的时刻了。忽然地，我感觉到一次心跳。一开始我还以为那是我面临崩溃的大脑在自作多情，但并非如此。对方接下来抽动着咳了两声。随后咳嗽变为了呼吸。我无法相信柳暗花明后真的还有一村。然后心率仪再次响了起来，标志着对方的脉搏和身体指标已经恢复正常。整整有一分钟，我站在原地怀疑这一定是一场梦，一个残酷的玩笑或者某种恶作剧什么的。但这是真的。我太高兴他还活着了。他吓到我了。真的吓死我了。很快，Roy、Raven和电子人都来了。

 

“为什么他还没有醒来？”Roy问。

 

“他的身体需要一段时间才能从过去这几天的压力和惊吓中恢复。根据他的体征和脑波图，我看最多还要一到两天。”电子人的计算机元件在谈话声中嗡嗡作响。而这时候Raven走上前经过我身边，将手放在Tim露出的手腕上，她看上去极度透支了。明亮发光的蓝色脉状光纹沿着Tim的手臂向上延伸了几英寸。

 

“这是他的能量。已近枯竭。然而除了会留下不少心理创伤之外，他的状况稳定，很快就会醒来了。”对方说着移开了手，那些发光的蓝色条纹也随之不见。

 

“Slade呢？”我问，这时候差点打断了对方最后一句话。

 

“在石板毁坏时，Slade残余的意识已经被碾成碎片，和他的其余部分一起往生去了。他和Tim已再无瓜葛。”她像往常一样空洞地凝望着我，向我保证。

 

“再一次谢谢你，Raven。”我道谢，尝试对上她疲惫的目光。对方朝我诚挚地微微一笑，点点头离开了房间，大概是去休息了。

 

我决定一直等到Tim醒来。我可以在Tim旁边的病床上休息。尽管电子人不情愿地给了我几片止痛药，我的肋部还是痛得要死。Roy说他要动身去完成工作了，但我知道他实际去了哪里。他去看望他的小女儿Lian了。总的来说，Roy还算是个好父亲。所以我自个儿躺在床上，只穿着一条睡裤、盖着太短不合身的被子。躺了大约四个半小时。最后，我起床眺望这座城市。从泰坦塔看下去，风景独好。虽然很累，但我现在还不可以睡。

 

突然，我听见了某种声响。是呼气的声音，然后，又传来一声。我马上往那小鬼床边跑去，差点儿绊倒自己。我看见Tim开始转醒了。我的动作令动态感应灯亮了起来。我站在对方床边，祈祷他能够醒来。随后对方睁开了他深海蓝色的眸子，他揉着眼睛坐起身，看向我。起初，因为难以置信，我们相互对视了好一会儿。

 

接下来一秒钟，我们四手忙乱地将彼此拉近，紧紧地靠在了一起。他的脸埋在我颈边，而我贴着他的头发。不幸的泪水浸湿了对方的脸颊。我们互相挨着很久都没有放开。他用力地抱着我的背，脸埋在我裸露的胸膛上，而我所能做的也只有抱紧他了。

 

“没事了，Tim，没事了。”

 

我说着，把他抱得更紧了。

 

我们俩都死死地抱着对方，绝不再松手了。他回来了。Tim回来了。他撑过这场该死的噩梦了。我们都一样。

 

 

 

＜Tim视角＞

“Tim。”一个低沉、极其熟悉的声音在说。我知道那是谁。听到声音之时，我已经沿着人行道在雨中走了几分钟了。在整个Slade事件结束之后，Jason就鲜少让我离开他的视线。难得我终于说服他允许我自己走去那该死的商店了，这会儿我又开始幻听了？我还以为自己好起来一点了。

 

我尽量无视那声音的存在和呼唤。尽量只去听雨滴的声音。但是接下来我又很清晰地听到了那声音，我转过身，以为会看见那穿盔甲的男人的影子。并没有。也许我快要疯了。也许我恐慌症又要发作了。Thompkins医生曾提醒过我的。在经历了这一切之后，我被迫求助于唯一那位知晓我们秘密身份的医师。

 

我缓缓吸进一口气，然后又缓缓呼出。微微向后仰头，让雨点打在脸上。只是零星小雨。在做了几次深呼吸之后，我转回身又向前迈了一步，而这时，腹部传来了一阵尖锐的刺痛。我低头一看，一把匕首在雨水下泛着光，血液顺着把手滴下，而真正的刀刃正插在我身体里。我开始剧烈喘息起来，身体不受控制地抖动着。我开始慌张了。泪水从我眼里滚下来，我用尽全力推开对方，但那个戴橙黑面具的恶棍却纹丝不动。

 

“你以为我走了？傻小子。”Slade奸险地说。

 

“这不是真的。这不是真的。”我一遍又一遍重复着。

 

“这十分真实。我十分真实。这一切都十分真实。感觉到了吗？感受这疼痛，小罗宾。你能感觉到杀死那些人的那场爆炸的热浪吗？”对方说着，却被我打断。

 

“是你杀的。”刀子又滑进了一些，我的脸痛苦地扭曲着。

 

“哦，Tim。你说的莫不是，我们杀的？”对方狡诈说道，我剧烈挣扎了起来，莽然攻向对方。

 

 

 

＜Jason视角＞

前一秒，Tim还像往常一样蜷在我胸口，躺在我的身旁，随后却无缘无故开始惊扰，口中喃喃我听不清的梦话。我就快要睡着了，虽然还没有。就在转眼间，Tim就陷入了恐慌之中。他真的吓坏了。他朝我胸口打了几拳，于是我用双臂把他抱住束缚住。他的脸被眼泪和汗水浸湿，不住地哭嚎。

 

“Tim！醒醒，Tim！你在做噩梦，只是一场梦而已！冷静！”我喊道，继续压制住对方。我们扭打了几秒钟摔下了床，对方抽搐的身体落在我之上。这时对方才睁开那布满血丝的双眼，踉跄着从我身上起来，滑坐在墙边，双手抱膝把脸埋在其中。他的手掌被指甲掐出了血。对方明显处于极大的情绪压力之下，虽然现在稍微冷静了一些。

 

我也靠在墙上滑到他旁边。他没动也没说话。我轻轻将手搭在Tim瘦小的肩膀上，而对方浑身一抖，反射性地把手甩掉了。Tim太不对劲了。当他状态好时，他很喜欢身体爱抚的。正常是这样，但他现在的状态很令人担心。他开始好起来了的，虽然目前又复发了。

 

“Tim，你得冷静下来以防引起恐慌症。呼吸。现在都没事了。一切都安好。”我轻声说，只希望对方能抬头看我一眼。没有。实际上，在我尝试之后情况反而变本加厉了。

 

“现在别碰我！”对方一闪躲，趔趄站了起来。

 

“天，我还以为好一点了。”他失声说道，带着泣音。

 

“你是好些了，鸟宝宝。Thompkins医生说了，这并不是能一蹴而就的事。你需要花时间调理，小鬼。”我尽力安抚对方。

 

“你不理解！仿佛无论我去哪，他都在那里等着我。”对方说，泪水沾湿了衣襟。

 

“我比你想的要理解的多。你现在有PTSD。听我说，Tim。你要先冷静下来，先深呼吸。”我回答，向对方靠近了一步。我尝试抱着他，但被推开了。

 

“Tim，你吃药了吗？”我问，到这个地步已经准备强迫对方吃药了。是抑制精神活动、减轻焦虑的药物。

 

“吃了，Jason。我还不至于那么无法自理。但那些药丸并不能阻止我的夜惊。”他快速反驳我。他又叹了口气，搓了搓鼻梁，手上还残余着干涸的血迹。

 

“Tim，我认为- -”

 

“Jason，我现在真的需要一个人静一静，行吗？”他打断我的话，脸庞依旧因哭泣而湿润，身体依旧颤抖着。他套上牛仔裤和连帽衫，走出卧室并把门带上，留下我自己和不解又担忧的复杂心情。他到底要去哪？现在都凌晨三点了。我们离开泰坦塔之后他就很神经质。有时候一个人会哪也不敢去。而我则确保我们订的是有完备安保的优质宾馆。在对方经历了所有那些事之后，这些都情有可原，但他现在急匆匆这是要上哪儿？我心里似乎有种预感，一个他经常会去的地方。

 

 

 

＜Tim视角＞

Jason说得对。我需要冷静下来，但谈何容易。离开宾馆房间时，我尚无头绪自己该去哪。我想去一个能让我思考的地方。天台出现在了我脑中。我一层层走上阶梯，Slade的低语仍萦绕在脑海里。

 

“是我们杀的，Tim。是你亲自下的手。”

 

每迈上一级，我的思想就越陷越深。越来越多的泪水开始往下流。

 

“那是你。是你杀的人。”我低声自语。

 

“哦不，亲爱的孩子。错在你。我也许是个罪犯，但你却没能阻止我呀，神奇小子。”Slade在我脑中奚落道。我的思想仿佛任人摆布。

 

到了天台上，那声音便戛然而止了。我能毫无障碍地聆听周围的世界。我走到楼顶边缘，俯瞰身下美丽的城市景色，建筑、车辆、灯光。即便在这种时间点，大城市依然繁忙。然后我盯住了几英里外的一栋大楼。有种不好的预感。突然，爆炸使其陷入了橘红色的烈焰中。烟幕和尖叫充斥在空中。我再次粗喘了起来，并用全力闭紧了眼睛。双手狠狠地插在头发里。睁开眼，先前燃烧的大楼仍安然无恙地伫立在原地。

 

惊慌与愧疚之下，我的脸颊和衣袖都被泪与汗水浸湿了。我转身往入口处走去。拳头猛砸铁门直至流血。对于发生的那件事，我是又生气又难过。抬头看着门上的凹陷。我的思绪拐进了心里的阴暗角落，进入了一种恍惚的状态。

 

“错在我。错在我。错在我。”我不自觉地自我重复道。泪水不由自主地淌下脸颊，我又走回楼顶边缘，再一次俯瞰着城市的景象。我深呼吸一口，翻上了围栏。赎罪只有这一个办法了。平民因为我不可承担自己肩负的责任而死去。惨遭不幸。他们不是活活烧死，就是被坠落的瓦砾砸扁。我的父母会怎么看我？Dick会怎么看我？Bruce会怎么看我？他们铁定会失望而愤怒。Jason内心又是怎么想？那些无辜群众都不应该死。

 

我闭眼深吸一口气，可能是我这辈子最深的一口了。我可以感觉到冷风打在脸上。湿润的双颊感觉更冷了。随后，我放下所有的情感和思绪，向前倒下，希望那边会是一个更好的去处。也许这能给我带来一些平静与解脱。我已无所谓了。我已经做好了死的打算，为那些因我而逝去的性命赎罪。

 

“原谅我。”我低声叹道，仿佛在说给那些因我造成的爆炸而死去的亡人听。狂风向我刮来。随后，有一瞬间，我感到了狂喜。我将要与那我时常俯瞰的、崇敬的城市灯光合而为一了。我脑中不再有思虑，也没有恐惧，只是静待着死亡来临。

 

霎那之间，一只强有力的大手抓住了我胳膊，将我拉回围栏、甩在了墙上。

 

“搞什么玩意，Tim？想自杀吗，你这个愚蠢的小兔崽子？！”Jason双手毫不温柔地捧住我的脸，朝我大骂。更多泪水聚集在了我眼中。

 

“我不知道活着还有什么意义，Jason，我杀了那些人。我不能- -”

 

“你可以！”对方唐突地打断我。

 

“你不理解！”我也大吼，把脸上的手甩开。

 

“哦，你还要说多少次我不理解？我也在场。我目睹了一切，好吗。我看见是他控制了你的身体。我知道的。我也知道你他妈比我聪明多少。但你刚才做的事是极其、他妈的愚蠢。”他皱着眉，一只手抓住我的上臂，另一只手将我的脸扳起看向自己。他的手指掐在我下巴上。我张了开口，却一时语塞。

 

“你认为这样做就可以抚慰你的良心了吗？我告诉你，鸟宝宝。死亡，尤其是自寻短见，对你的良心狗屁帮助没有。相信我。我是经历过死亡的人。这么做只会让那些在乎你这个蠢货的人伤心。”Jason愤慨地对我喊道，他脸上是哀其不幸、怒其不争的表情，手上仍用铁定会留下淤青的力度握着我。

 

“但那栋楼里有很多人，善良、诚实、无辜的人。你遮遮掩掩的记录我都看了。为人父母、儿女的人。十几个伤残、十七个 **遇难** ，都是算在 **我** 头上的。”我争辩道，想从对方那扯回手却失败了。

 

“错了，你这个死脑筋的小王八蛋。你当时控制不了局面，你甚至控制不了自己的身体。我们都身不由己。罪魁祸首是Slade。我知道你现在很迷茫、受伤又害怕，但是我要你注意听我的声音，听我的话。那些死伤 **不是** 你的错。你是个善良、天真的小鬼，在有能力阻止的前提下，你绝不可能任由惨剧发生。那时兴风作浪的是某种你我都不能理解，也不可对抗的超自然力量。而那个该为这些死者以及其他受害者负责的人，已经死了。他杀人的动机全为一己之私。他失败了。他的死算 **我** ，而我问心无愧。但是Tim，看看你跟我不一样，这是件好事。这个世界需要更多像你这样的人。而且再说，自杀不是答案。既不是荣耀，也不是救赎。求你了，留下来。若这般理由不够说服你，那就权当作是为了我吧。细心想想你也知道，如果刚才我没能抓住你，那么现在街上就会有两坨人饼了。我是说，除了你，我还有什么好失去了的吗？”他说着，拇指变得轻柔地摩挲着我的脸蛋，我抬头看向对方的眼睛。

 

“如果你跳下去，我们就一起下去。”对方一本正经，直接吻上了我的唇。

 

忽然，那在我体内四处乱窜的模糊的恐慌终于停止了。对方用大手在我背上来回抚摸，知道这能令我放松下来。我的呼吸放缓了，我甚至感觉到自己的血压也下降了。当遇上我的问题时，Jason说得对，他从来总是对的。

 

“还有一点，小鬼，如果你再敢这样尝试，我会亲手杀了你。”对方微微断开吻，不合时宜地幽默道。

 

 

 

＜Jason视角＞

接下来的几个月我都一直带Tim去看Thompkins医生，她是一名精神科医生，蝙蝠家族的友人，勉强也包括我吧。她是为数不多知晓我们真实身份的人，她觉得不仅是哥谭，世界也需要我们。据我所知，她和Bruce交好多年，甚至在后者披上斗篷之前就开始了。她有能力帮助Tim恢复健康的心理状态。

 

她有时希望我也参与治疗。一开始我肯定是不情愿的，但她说这能帮助到Tim，那就这样吧。我靠着站在门边，双臂交叠听他们讲话。那几天真是一段糟心的日子。Tim坦白了许多他和我遇见之前的黑历史。他承认自己感觉很孤独，在我们初次见面前后都有这种感觉。他的父母死前也从未抽出过什么时间陪他。他说自己曾因体型娇小和成绩优异，在学校多被欺凌。他甚至说了自己当时无依无靠是多么困难才接纳了自己的性向。他承认自己趁父母不在时会自残，例如用剃刀在手臂上画小口子。他说自己在成为罗宾之前，小小年纪就跑去犯罪现场拍照片以试图破案。这样的他后来便凭一己之力揭穿了蝙蝠侠和罗宾的真实身份。

 

我想说，在整个Slade事件之后，尽管有Thompkins医生的帮助，Tim还是变得有点不一样了。他也不像之前有那么频繁的夜惊，但他的性致也降低了，变得更加易怒。私下里，Thompkins医生解释说，综合来看这是正常现象，要多给他些时间去调整。

 

已经过去一个半月了。也许他现在已经逐渐走出那种混乱的状态了。不管他怎样，回到哥谭之后，Roy、Kory和我又开始工作了，这不会使Tim感到多高兴，但是也没有办法。我们需要钱。我和Tim没怎么疏远，但我们的关系之间肯定有了些隔阂，主要是在对方那一边。我都开始怀疑这是自己晚上的工作造成的了。说到工作，市里有一场毒品搜查要解决。Tim那晚打算上床睡觉。一般情况下，他会熬夜等我回来。但是近期，他一般在我准备出发时就上床了。

 

在我离开前，我忍不住稍作驻足，看着对方。我喜欢看他睡觉的样子。那样子多么纯洁、安详，没有噩梦惊扰，也不会打鼾或多动。那轻柔的呼吸声总能令我脸红。凭借此我可以判断他是否已经熟睡。床头灯并不会有助于睡眠。Tim躺在床上看上去多美好，他侧趴着，被子盖到胸前。我多么想躺到他旁边啊。

 

“走啦，Jay！”Roy在另一间房喊道，把Tim惊动了一小下。我叹了口气，抱起头盔，轻声关上了卧室的门。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 第十五章后半段日后与第三部分一起放出


End file.
